Forgive My Sin
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Edgeworth accidentally hit Phoenix with his car, making Phoenix suffered brain damage and mistakenly assumed Edgeworth as his father. And Edgeworth must behave like Phoenix father to atone his guilt...No pairing & No romance. Originally written in Indonesian. Winner of 2017 Pakuan Writing Competition - Judge's Favorite Category.
1. The Accident

Today was a very tiring day for Miles Edgeworth. He won in the trial of the accused named Fernando Galca, a maniac who often kill children. However, the trial made him very stressed and exhausted, it's already late at night when he left the courtroom. He walked slowly toward his car, can't wait to go home and warm himself with warm water. He yawned once or twice before heating his car and started driving.

The streets were deserted, and the cold night air made him feel more sleepy. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he should pull over for a nap afterwards to continue his journey. But eventually he was discouraged because he did not want to go home late again. He was unconscious, his decision to keep driving drowsy is a very wrong decision, which would make him feel guilty for the rest of his life.

Edgeworth driving faster, did not realize there was a man who was crossing the street. He yawned, then ...

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

The man who was crossed right in front of him getting hit by Edgeworth's car, and thrown into the air. The man then fell to the position of his head hit the road.

Realizing that he had made someone get hurt, frantically Edgeworth down from his car to check on the man who had hit by his car. Trembling, he turned the man who lying unconscious in the street. His heart immediately sank as he realized who has been hit by his car.

"W-W-W-R-IGHT?!" He exclaimed with stumbling. He shook Phoenix's body that has been bloodied harshly, as if to shake Phoenix would make the spiky haired man will automatically conscious.

"N-nooo... Oh God, I beg you ... Forgive me ... Wake up, Wright, wake up! WAKE UP !" said Edgeworth again. He can't thinking clearly. Some people who were walking on the streets approached him.

"Sir, what's wrong?" cried one of them.

"Gee, isn't that Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Phoenix Wright?! Someone please immediately call an ambulance!"

One of the crowd was finally called an ambulance with his mobile phone.

"Quiet, Mr. Edgeworth! The ambulance will be here soon and bring Mr. Wright!"

Edgeworth did not answer. He hugged Phoenix tightly, buried Phoenix bloodied face into his chest. _Oh God, if he died…..I have killed him…._.

15 minutes later, but like 15 years for Edgeworth, an ambulance finally came and brought Phoenix to the Central Hospital. Arriving at the hospital, the doctors immediately brought Phoenix to the Emergency Unit to be handled. Edgeworth waiting in the waiting room with tense, his head lowered, unremitting he cursed himself.

 _Wright, I beg you… Forgive me ... If something bad happens to you ... I will never forgive myself ..._ _Oh God ... What sin have I committed?_

A tear fell from Edgeworth's eyelid. It's been a long time he didn't cry. The last time he was cried, was when his father died. In the past, he was always haunted by feelings of guilt and nightmares that it was him who had killed his father. What if the nightmare was repeated again now? And why the doctors handled Phoenix very long? Completely exhausted, Edgeworth finally fell asleep in the waiting room.

The day was already sunny when the doctor who treating Phoenix, Doctor Vincenzo Mortensen, wakes him gently.

"Are you Mr. Phoenix Wright's relative?" asked Dr. Vincenzo to Edgeworth who leaned against hospital walls, his eyes unfocused.

"Yes, yes. I'm his best friend," said Edgeworth. "H-how is he?"

"Come to my office, we need to talk," said Dr. Vincenzo again. Edgeworth then follow Doctor Vincenzo toward his office.

"Sit down," said Dr. Vincenzo, invited Edgeworth to sit down. Edgeworth seated and silent.

"Your friend, Mr. Wright ... Suffered severe brain damage. Conflicts when he was hit was very hard, when he wakes up, he will not remember who he is, what is his profession, who are his friends and family. He would not be himself again. He will have a mind like a 3 year old child and there are possibility he can only speak a few sentences."

Word by word Dr. Vincenzo has been spoke permeated in Edgeworth's ear. Edgeworth rooted to his seat. _It's all my fault...If only…If only…I didn't drive drowsy ... If I had stopped to sleep... I'm not going to hit him._ _Oh God, why all of this should happen?_

Edgeworth bites his lips, swallowed hard, trying to hold back his tears. But he failed. A drop of tears flowing from his eyes.

"Here," muttered Dr. Vincenzo softly as he handing him a tissue. Edgeworth took it without looking at the doctor's face, buried his face into the tissue, and sobbed quietly.

"Feeling better, sir? Do you want to see him now?" asked Dr. Vincenzo again gently. Still buried his face into the tissue, Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"Come," Dr. Vincenzo leads Edgeworth towards the ICU, and left them alone. Edgeworth rids the tissue of his face, and knelt beside Phoenix bed.

"I'm sorry, Wright. You become like this because of me. It's all my fault, Wright ! If what Dr. Vincenzo said was true, I swear I will devote all my life for you .. I'll take care of you ... You'll stay with me ... I'll take care of you day and night tirelessly! I swear I will atone for my sin to you ... F-forgive me, Wright!" Edgeworth buried his face on Phoenix belly, and held his hand. During his enter life, he had never felt more upset like this. In fact, when his father died, he was not crying hard like this.

Phoenix twitches his finger to answer Edgeworth, then he slowly opened his eyes. Edgeworth hastily wiped tears from his eyes, felt relieved.

"You're awake? Brother, how do you feel? I ... I'm sorry, really!"

But Phoenix didn't answer Edgeworth. His eyes unfocused, then he moves his eyes toward Edgeworth.

"Papa?" whispered Phoenix. Edgeworth stunned.

"W-what did you say, Wright? You called me what?" asked Edgeworth confused.

"PAPA!" exclaimed Phoenix again. He sat on his bed and hugged Edgeworth very tightly, his face slightly tilted, and he smiled. This turned out to be worse than Edgeworth expected.

"W-wright, I'm not your father, we are good friends, r-remember? Y-your parents had died in a plane crash, r-remember?" Edgeworth stammered. He then tries to release Phoenix hugs.

"Wright? My name is Wright, Papa?"

"Y-yes, Wright. Your full name is Phoenix Wright. And me, I am Miles Edgeworth, we are good friends since elementary school. You can call me Miles. You understand? I'm not your father, so you will not have to call me papa. Just call me Miles."

"P-phinix? How do I say it, Papa?"

Edgeworth really hope Phoenix to stop calling him "Papa."

"Follow me. P-H-O-E-N-I-X," said Edgeworth patient, taught Phoenix how to spell his own name.

"Ffee-nieeee ... I can, Papa! Feenie is my name!" Phoenix clapping his hands with glee. Edgeworth smiled weakly, his tears falling again. He hurriedly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, so that Phoenix didn't see him cry.

"Wait here, Wright. I have to talk to Doctor Vincenzo," Edgeworth murmured as he stepped outside and walked toward Dr. Vincenzo office back.

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth? Did Mr. Wright already awake?" asked Dr. Vincenzo while invited Edgeworth to sit down.

Edgeworth nodded slowly. "But... he is mistaken of recognized me, Doctor. He assumed I am his father. He called me Papa. And his parents had died. What should I do?"

Doctor Vincenzo sighed. "I knew it. Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. The nicest thing to do is, you should really behave like his father. Don't make him feel forgotten and neglected, Mr. Edgeworth. Give him attention and affection that he needs."

Edgeworth sobbed in silence again. He rose from his seat and went back to Phoenix's room. Arriving in Phoenix's room, Edgeworth finds Phoenix was sobbing on his bed.

"Wright, what's wrong?" cried Edgeworth.

"Papa ... .papa is back. Papa left me." Phoenix replied with the same innocent voice.

"I did not leave, Wright. I only spoke briefly with the doctor. Look, I'm here, right?" whispered Edgeworth as he hugging Phoenix, and buried Phoenix face into his chest. A tear fell from his eyelids again. _No!_ _You must not be a crybaby, Edgeworth...How can you take care of Wright if yourself can't be strong?_ _Remember what Doctor Vincenzo said... You should really behave like his father!_ _You have to be Phoenix parent….. It's the only way to atone your guilt to him!_

"Papa... are you crying? Don't cry, Papa," said Phoenix while wiping Edgeworth cheeks with both of his hands. "Feenie didn't like Papa cry. Feenie want Papa laughed. Feenie didn't want to see Papa cry."

Edgeworth smiled weakly, and wiped his eyes. "No, Papa didn't cry. You see, Papa smiles, right?" _I had to get used to call myself Papa._ _I must._ _I should be able to be his father._ _For Wright._

4 days later, Phoenix was finally allowed to leave the hospital. As promised, Edgeworth brought Phoenix to live with him in his house.

"Well," Edgeworth whispered when they arrived at home. "This is your house, Wright. Do you like it?"

Phoenix nodded with vigor. "This is beautiful, very beautiful, Papa!"

Edgeworth then guided Phoenix into the house. Phoenix seemed stunned by his very fancy house. Edgeworth sat Phoenix on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You want to watch TV? What do you want to watch?"

Clapping cheerfully, Phoenix replied, "My little pony tail! Feenie like My Little Pony Tail!"

"Alright." Edgeworth then turn on the channel that broadcast the My Little Pony Tail cartoon. Phoenix clapping excitedly, swaying in his seat, and humming the cartoon intro song.

"Feenie like the blue horse! Feenie like blue color!" Phoenix pointing his finger to the television screen. "What color do you like, Papa?"

"Eh, maroon, Wright." Then the cartoon was finished running.

"Feenie want to draw! Feenie love coloring! Let us coloring together, Papa!" said Phoenix again.

"Uh, I can't draw, Wright." Edgeworth replied awkwardly.

"It is okay! Feenie can teach Papa! Feenie know how to draw!"

Edgeworth surrender. He ended up taking a few markers and paper from his office, and gave it to Phoenix. Phoenix received the markers cheerfully. He kissed Edgeworth's cheeks, making Edgeworth stunned.

"Thank you, Papa! Feenie like the markers! Let us draw together, Papa!" cried Phoenix as he dragging Edgeworth to the desk. They both sat down, and Phoenix began drawing with the markers, while Edgeworth watching him.

For a few minutes, there are only sound of the markers and ticking clock audible. Finally, Phoenix finished drawing. He proudly shows his work to Edgeworth. Phoenix drew caricatures of himself and Edgeworth, his doodle was very rough and messy, as it was being drawn by a 3 year old child.

"That was… awesome, Wright." Edgeworth murmured softly.

"Thank you, Papa! Papa, Feenie want to learn to write well! Papa, how to write Papa and Feenie? Teach Feenie, Papa!"

Wiping his eyes again, Edgeworth puts his hand over Phoenix's hand that still holding a marker, then began to teach Phoenix how to write.

"Well...this is how to write Feenie. This letter F. E. I. Just pull the line slowly ... Straight lines…" Edgeworth pointing Phoenix's hand to write. "And, we're done. Feenie."

Phoenix laugh childish. "Cool, Papa! Feenie want to try it by myself now!"

Edgeworth took his hand off from Phoenix hands, and watched Phoenix wrote "Feenie" by himself. Phoenix wrote slowly with a blue marker, he managed to write "Feenie" although the writing was more like an irregular line. He clapped happily when he was finished.

"Papa, Feenie can! Feenie can write!"

Edgeworth nodded weakly. "Good, Wright, you're a smart kid," he whispered. Phoenix then yawned.

"Papa, Feenie feel sleepy."

"You want to sleep? Come on, Wright," murmured Edgeworth. He then guides Phoenix walked into the room he had prepared for Phoenix. Slowly, Edgeworth lay Phoenix on the bed. Edgeworth covered Phoenix and muttered, "Sweet dreams, Wright." Then he stepped out of the room to go to the bathroom.

When Edgeworth had just turned on the hot water in the shower, suddenly he heard Phoenix's scream. With haste, Edgeworth ran out of the bathroom and go back into Phoenix's room.

"Papa ! Feenie had a nightmare," said Phoenix, his whole body trembling ungodly, his body covered in sweat everywhere. Edgeworth then hugged Phoenix very tightly, burying Phoenix head to his shoulder.

"What did you dreamed of?"

"Feenie dream Papa fall from a plane." said Phoenix stumbling. Edgeworth then stroked Phoenix's hair and back with affection.

"Ssssh ... it's just a dream, Wright. An ugly bad dream? _Papa, -_ "strange for him to say that word-" is here, and Papa fine, right? Look, Papais healthy, right?" Phoenix watched him from head to toe, then nodded.

"Well, now you must go to sleep again, okay? _Papa_ would sing a lullaby for you so you can sleep soundly. How?" Phoenix nodded, and Edgeworth began singing a lullaby to him.

 _There's a flower, in the smallest garden, reaching for the light._ _  
There's candle, in the darkest corner, conquering the night._ _  
There is amazing strength, in a willing hand,_ _  
There are Victories, that you've never planned,_ _  
There's a hero, in everybody's heart._

 _There's a fire, inside of everybody, burning clear and bright._ _  
There's a power, in the faintest heartbeat, that can not be denied._

 _Go on a trust yourself,_ _  
You can ride the wind,_ _  
Your gonna take your dreams_ _  
Where they've never been,_

 _There's a hero_ _  
In everybody's heart._

Edgeworth sings for 3 minutes, after he finished, Phoenix finally fell asleep again. Smiling a little, Edgeworth stroked Phoenix's hair once again and kiss his forehead. "Sleep well, Wright," he whispered.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Patience

Edgeworth went to his room, knelt down and began to pray. He really hope there was a miracle that Phoenix can be cured, and he asked for the strength to God to be able to take care of Phoenix patiently. Afterwards, feeling very tired and with sadness in his heart, Edgeworth went to bed.

When morning came, Phoenix came into his room and shook Edgeworth's body with a little rough. Wiping his eyes, Edgeworth finally awoke.

"H-hello, Wright, what's wrong?" asked Edgeworth.

"Morning, Papa! It's already morning! Papa had to wake up! Feenie hungry!"

"Oh...right. You didn't eat anything yesterday... Sorry, I forgot, Wright. What do you want to eat?" asked Edgeworth softly.

Clapping his hands, and jumping a little, Phoenix replied, "Feenie want milk! Feenie want bread!"

"Alright, I'll prepare it for you. Wait here, okay, Wright?" whispered Edgeworth. Then he got out of bed, stroked Phoenix's hair affectionately, and walked into the kitchen. Once finished preparing bread and milk for Phoenix, Edgeworth returned to his room, and what a shock to Edgeworth when he saw Phoenix was doodling on his bedroom walls with markers. The entire wall of his room now was filled with the words "Feenie" and "Papa" irregular.

"WRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Edgeworth loudly, failed to suppress his voice. Phoenix turned and smiled innocently.

"Feenie can write! Feenie want to make Papa's room more beautiful! Beautiful, isn't it, Papa? Feenie can write!"

"Oh my goodness..." Edgeworth heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Hold, Edgeworth…. You can't get mad at him... Remember... He suffered severe brain damage, and it's all your fault!_ _You have to be patient!_

Edgeworth eventually forced a smile. "Yeah, great, Wright, you're smart. Eh, it's breakfast time, okay? Aren't you hungry? Come on ...We breakfast in the dining room, okay?" He murmured as he held out his hand. Still smiling, Phoenix welcomes his hand and they walked toward the dining room.

In the dining room, Phoenix ate very messy. His mouth was covered with brown butter, bread flakes scattered everywhere at the dinner table. As he drank his milk, half milk spilled onto the front of his shirt and onto the floor.

"Feenie full! Feenie want to play outside! Come on, we play outside, Papa!" cried Phoenix after completely finished his breakfast.

"Okay, Wright, but you have to shower first and change your clothes ... You're very dirty ... _Papa_ also has to clean up your scattered food ..." sighed Edgeworth. Hearing the word "bath", suddenly Phoenix wriggles in his seat and banging the table.

"Feenie don't to shower! Feenie don't want to shower! Feenie want to play! Feenie want to play outside!" shouted Phoenix, half crying, while he kept banging the table.

"Wright! Quiet! You need a bath! You can't go out with dirty clothes like that!" Edgeworth pressed Phoenix's chest harshly, try to calm him down. But it failed. Phoenix now go down from his seat, and tried to throw the house stuff.

"Feenie don't want to! Feenie don't want to shower! Feenie want to play! Want to play!" Phoenix trying to throw a vase. Edgeworth gripping Phoenix belly.

"Don't, Wright! That vase was very expensive! Oh, Jesus..."

"Feenie want to play! PLAY!" Phoenix shouted again, and now trying to throw Edgeworth's laptop and cell phone that lies on the TV table. Edgeworth felt his patience was completely gone now. Without he can hold himself, he pinched Phoenix's shoulder harshly, making Phoenix sobbed in a heartbeat.

"Papa pinched Feenie! Papa cruel!"

"S-sorry, Wright...I didn't realize it...sorry…. I lost my control." Edgeworth muttered resignedly. He then caressed Phoenix's hair again. "F-forgive p-papa, okay ? If you want to take a bath, later p-papa will invite you to eat ice cream and buy toys, how it sounds, Wright?"

Phoenix's tears subsided, and he smiled again. "Alright, Papa! Feenie will take a bath!"

Smiling with relief, Edgeworth leads Phoenix to the bathroom. "Eh...you can bathe by yourself, isn't it, Wright?" asked Edgeworth nervously. Certainly it wasn't going to fun if he had to bathe Phoenix. What a relief to Edgeworth as Phoenix nodded with vigor.

"Yes, Papa! Feenie can bathe by myself!"

"Then, take a bath now. After that we go to supermarket to buy ice cream and toys, how?"

"Alright, Papa! But Papa waits outside! Feenie afraid if in the bathroom, Papa didn't wait outside!"

"Okay, I'll wait for you while you take a bath in the bathroom doorway. Now, go wash up, _son,_ " whispered Edgeworth, then he surprised by his own words. What did he just said? He just called Phoenix as _son ..._

Phoenix took a shower, and outside of the bathroom, Edgeworth can heard Phoenix sing a variety of children's songs such as _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Are You Sleeping Brother John, Did You Ever See A Lassie,_ etc. While listening to Phoenix singing, Edgeworth's tears fall again.

 _Is this how it's like to be a father?_ _Can I face all of this?_ _Am I strong enough to through this?_ _Oh God please give me... An unlimited patience... Because these are purely my fault and my sin, O Lord ..._

After waiting for almost half an hour, Phoenix finally came out of the bathroom and looked delighted.

"Papa, Feenie ready! Feenie wants to eat ice cream and buy a toy!"

"Come on, Wright, we go to my car," Edgeworth murmured, leading Phoenix walked to his car, and they go to the nearest supermarket.

In supermarket, Phoenix did not stop laughing and singing with joy, make some people look at him with pity, and some people laughed at him silently. Inevitably, Edgeworth felt a little embarrassed.

"Papa, Feenie want this! Feenie want this ice cream!" cried Phoenix as he pointing blueberry ice cream which displayed in the freezer. "May Feenie take two, Papa?"

Some supermarket visitors turned toward them and whispering.

 _"Isn't that Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, the most famous lawyer in this country?"_

 _"100%._ _That spiky hair and that cravat… Can't be wrong."_

 _"Why Mr._ _Wright is acting very strange like that?_ _Why did he call Mr._ _Edgeworth 'Papa?"_

 _"From what I heard, Mr. Edgeworth hit Mr. Wright with his car, make Mr. Wright's head collided with street, and because of that, he suffered severe brain damage... That's why Mr._ _Wright acting weird like that ... "_

 _"Gosh, what a pity ... How could Mr._ _Edgeworth make Mr._ _Wright hurt like that... Aren't they a good friend?"_

Edgeworth trying to ignore the supermarket visitors whispers, and holding Phoenix's hands.

"Take as much ice cream as you want, Wright," Edgeworth whispered, his voice wavering now. Phoenix jumped happily, and kissed Edgeworth's cheeks.

"Thank you, Papa! Feenie loves Papa! "

Some visitors chuckle to hear Phoenix words, but stopped when Edgeworth glared at them. Phoenix took a basket full of ice cream, after Edgeworth paid for the ice cream, he invited Phoenix to the toy store.

"Take any toy that you want, Wright," Edgeworth murmured. Phoenix laughed with joy. He started taking all kinds of toys, from puzzles, story books, balls, robotics, cars, and _Barbie...?_

Edgeworth's brow furrowed as he saw Phoenix take some Barbie dolls.

"Wright, what did you take?"

"Barbie! Feenie like Barbie dolls! Feenie wants to play Barbie dolls with Papa!" Phoenix replied innocently. He then waving the Barbie dolls in front of Edgeworth's face. Some of the visitors giggled. Edgeworth felt his face was red now.

"Put the dolls back on the shelf, Wright. Gosh. You're a man, and a man didn't play Barbie dolls."

"Papa says Feenie may take any toys that Feenie want! Why Feenie can't take Barbie dolls, too?"

"Because you can't! You're a boy, Wright! Put it back on the shelf!" snapped Edgeworth, felt very uncomfortable because now almost all the store visitors watching them with interest. The situation was getting worse for Edgeworth because suddenly Phoenix slumped to the floor, struggling and whimpering.

"FEENIE WANT BARBIE! FEENIE WANT BARBIE! PAPA NAUGHTY! UWAAAAAAA !" Phoenix sobbing on the floor. Now all the store visitors laughing. Edgeworth was very upset and very embarrassed. At that time he forgot that Phoenix was not himself, he forgot that it was him who made Phoenix become like that. With full of anger, Edgeworth raised Phoenix from the floor harshly, hit his head and tweak his ears.

"Let's go home now!" shouted Edgeworth. He then dragged Phoenix to his car, accompanied by laughter from the store visitors and Phoenix's whimpering.

"Go to your room! And don't make any disturbing noise again!" cried Edgeworth when they got home. Still sobbing, Phoenix went into his room and didn't speak anything again.

Edgeworth sit on the couch, and grabbed his hair. Then he finally realized what he had done. _Oh God… what have I done ?_ _I yell at him!_ _I dragged him! I hit him!_ _Tweaked his ear!_ _Oh God…...I really wasn't aware... Please forgive me, Wright!_

Edgeworth rose from the couch and step into Phoenix room. Phoenix looked had fallen asleep, and he struggled in his sleep.

"Wright?" Edgeworth calling softly as he sat on Phoenix's bed.

"Feenie want a Barbie doll! Feenie want to play Barbie with papa! Papa evil! Papa hit Feenie! Uwaaaaaaaaaa!" Phoenix delirious endlessly.

"Wright, calm down, I really didn't aware when I do that ... I'm sorry, Wright ..." whispered Edgeworth, trying to hug Phoenix, but shortly after, he grimaced. _Jeez…...his body hot as hell!_  
Frantically, he ran to take a thermometer and measure Phoenix's body temperature. He accidentally dropped the thermometer when he saw Phoenix body temperature. 110!

Phoenix opened his eyes. He screamed again when he saw Edgeworth. "Papa evil! Papa evil! Papa nasty ! Papa hit Feenie!" He cried repeatedly.

"Wright, I beg you to calm down, you make me worry-"

"Papa evil! Evil! Nasty!" Phoenix scream contionously..

Panic, and worry, Edgeworth pulled out his phone to call Dr. Vincenzo.

"Hello, with whom am I speaking?" Doctor Vincenzo's voice sounded sleepy.

"Doctor Vincenzo, I'm really sorry to have bothered you. This is Miles Edgeworth. You remember Phoenix Wright? One of your patients who suffering brain damage? And just a few days ago out of the hospital?"

"Yes, yes, of course. What's wrong with him, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"He has a very high fever, Doctor. His temperature is about 110 ... He kept screaming and delirious ... And I don't know what to do ... Can you come to my house to examine Wright?"

"Certainly, Mr. Edgeworth. Where do you live?"

Edgeworth told Doctor Vincenzo where his address, then hung up. Phoenix constantly cries "Papa evil" with his body covered in sweat, leaving Edgeworth sob in silence again.

Half an hour later, the bell rang. Edgeworth hastily opened the door. Doctor Vincenzo has come. Edgeworth shook Doctor Vincenzo hands, and invited him to get into Phoenix room.

Phoenix still lying in bed, his face and hair was very wet with sweat, and he still kept muttering and delirium endlessly. Doctor Vincenzo brushed Phoenix hair, then took a sedative while Edgeworth watching.

"Well, Doctor? Do I have to take him to the hospital? Why did he suddenly has a high fever like that?" Edgeworth asked anxiously. Doctor Vincenzo stared at him.

"Do you yell at him today, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth was silent, feeling shocked. _How could he possibly know?_ _Oh, of course he knew…. He is a doctor..._

Swallowed, Edgeworth nodded slowly. "Y-yes, Doctor...I lost my control. He whimpers and crying non stop when I took him to the supermarket today... And ... I failed to control my voice," He whispered.

Doctor Vincenzo shook his head vigorously, and let out a short breath.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you must know, patients who suffered severe brain damage will immediately have a high fever if they were being shouted at or treated roughly, because the nerves will experience shock and trauma. The more you often yelled at him, then he will be more frequent have a high fever, and it would be very risky to the nerves in the brain, and, _can cause death,_ Mr. Edgeworth. If you can't take care Mr. Wright with patience, I suggest you handed him over to a nurse or an expert, or you can send him to stay in a special hospital for patients with brain damage. "

Edgeworth dumbfounded after hearing Doctor Vincenzo's words. _Sending Wright to stay in a special hospital for patients with brain damage?_ _No way!_ _Of course I would not have the heart to do it!_ _Wright does not have a parent, and he needed a comfortable home, with good food and good clothes._ _His place is here, in my house!_

"Alright, Doctor. I promise I will take care of him with patience. You can trust me," said Edgeworth softly.

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth. Here, I give you fever reducing medicine, you have to give him two times a day, to make Mr. Wright's fever goes down. Don't forget to compress his body as well. Anything else you want to discuss with me?" asked Dr. Vincenzo, while handing a prescription and drug packaging into Edgeworth's hands.

"N-no, Doctor. Thank you so much for your help."

"Alright then. If something happens again, don't hesitate to contact me, okay, Mr. Edgeworth? And remember, _you must be patient with him._ _YOU MUST EXTRA PATIENT WITH HIM._ Got it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. See you later, Mr. Edgeworth." After they shake hands, Doctor Vincenzo left the house.

Edgeworth closed his eyes for a moment, and look towards Phoenix who now sleeping quietly, without delirious and thrashing again. His face was so peaceful, so innocent, so pure. _Why I got the heart to yell and hit him like that?_ _He's been suffering too much._ _I should diminish his suffering, not made him suffer more!_

He then went to the bathroom to take a compress, and sat on Phoenix bed. Carefully, he lifted and put Phoenix's head on his lap. He compresses Phoenix's forehead, then stroking Phoenix's hair and cheek endlessly. Edgeworth didn't know how long he compresses Phoenix, probably more than two hours, when he checked Phoenix's body temperature back, Phoenix's body temperature had dropped to 102.

It was already evening when Phoenix awakened. "H-hello, Wright ... how do you feel? You sleep well?" asked Edgeworth, trying to force himself to smile. Phoenix's eyes turned to him. The spikey man sat and hugged him so tightly.

"Papa, Feenie apologize. Feenie make Papa angry. Feenie is a naughty boy!"

Smiling a little, Edgeworth hugged and stroked Phoenix's back gently.

"No, you're not a naughty boy, Wright. There's nothing to forgive. I am the one who should apologize. Forgive P-papa, okay? Forgive p-papa had shouted and hit you. W-will you forgive P-papa?" said Edgeworth stammered, his eyes stinging with tears.

Phoenix nodded with vigor as he clapped his hands again. "Feenie loves Papa! Feenie loves Papa! Is Papa loves Feenie too?"

"Y-yes, Wright, P-papa love you."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Bedtime Story

Phoenix smiled back, then kissed Edgeworth's cheek. "But why are Papa crying? Papa cried because Feenie is naughty, right, Papa?"

Edgeworth shook his head vigorously. He then wiped his eyes. "N-no, Wright. My eyes hadconceded dust, so P-papa 's eyes is watery. Papa didn't cry, and you didn't make Papa cry."

"Then, Feenie want to read bedtime story by Papa! Feenie want to hear a fairy tale! Papa want it, read stories to Feenie?" asked Phoenix with half jumping on his bed. Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"Al-alright, Wright. P-papa had to take the book first, you just wait here, sit here, okay dear?" whispered Edgeworth, again failed to suppress his quivering voice. _What did I just say?_ _I call him 'dear'..._

Phoenix nodded, and sat back in his bed. "Alright, Papa! Feenie will wait for Papa here! But Papa don't long! Feenie is afraid to be left alone!"

"No, Wright, P-papa will never leave you alone," Edgeworth murmured softly. He rose, stroking Phoenix's hair again, and walked into the library. He began to dismantle one by one the books on the shelves. He wondered to himself, if he still has a children's book from his childhood. After about nearly 20 minutes of searching, he finally found a worn green book titled Cinderella. "Cinderella" is the last story that was read by his late father, Gregory Edgeworth, two days before he died. Suddenly he drowned in his childhood memories.

 _"And finally, the prince who finds the glass shoes, met with the owner of the shoes, Cinderella._ _Then Cinderella and the prince get married and live happily ever after._ _Cinderella finally free from her cruel stepsister and stepmother."_

 _"Dad, I want to meet with Cinderella and marry her._ _Can I meet with Cinderella, Dad?"_

 _"Sure, once you grow up, my son._ _You will find your Cinderella and you'll get married and will happily ever after with your Cinderella."_

 _"If I find my Cinderella, and marry her, will you come to attend our wedding, Dad?"_

 _"Of course, my son._ _How could Dad missed my own son's wedding party?"_

Smiling a little, and wiped his eyes, Edgeworth took the book and went back to Phoenix room. He then sat next to Phoenix.

"This is it, Wright, P-papa will read a story for you. The title was Cinderella."

"Sindriella? What was Sindriella, Papa? Feenie never heard Sindriella story."

Edgeworth giggled softly, heard Phoenix calling the "Cinderella" with "Sindriella." As he kissed Phoenix's head, Edgeworth said, "She is a poor girl who lived with her cruel stepmother and stepsisters."

Phoenix shook his head. "Feenie don't like! Feenie don't a sad story! Feenie want a happy story! Feenie don't like a story about bad people!"

Edgeworth trying not to laugh. "Easy, Wright, this story is not a sad story, this story will end happily. You know, this story is the last story read by my father before he died."

Phoenix eyes sparkled with delight. "Papa's father? Papa mean, he is Feenie's grandfather?"

"Eh," Edgeworth confused what to say other than, "Y-yes, he is your grandfather. Can we start now? Listen...Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella... She lives happily with her father and mother... However, her happiness was very short, because shortly afterwards, her mother died of terminal illness ... Her father remarried with another woman who already had two children, and they were very nasty to Cinderella ... When her father went traveling for business, they always told Cinderella doing household chores all the time, making her face becomes dirty because too often exposed to dust .. but when her father came home, they pretend to be nice to Cinderella ... "

"That means they're lying! Right, Papa? Feenie not like people lying!" Phoenix suddenly interrupted. He folded his arms, pursed his lips, and his face become looks very cute. Inevitably, Edgeworth felt exasperated with him.

"Yes, you're right, Wright. They are bad people, so they lied. People who lie, certainly is a bad people."

"Feenie don't want to lie! Feenie don't want to be a bad person! Feenie want to be a good person!"

Edgeworth snorted a laugh, then continued the story. "One day, Cinderella's father died on his business trip, making Cinderella became lonely, and her stepmother and stepsister have full control of her house. There was no one who protected Cinderella, Cinderella had only two rat friends which living in her room. Then one day, the kingdom held a party at the palace, Cinderella wanted to attend, but her stepmother and stepsisters forbid Cinderella to go. They said, _How could you go to a party with dirty clothes like that?_ _Unless you have a nice dress!"_

"After her stepmother and stepsisters headed to the party, Cinderella back to her room, and wept. _I could not go to the party with dirty clothes like this, but I'd love to go,'_ sobbed Cinderella. Shortly afterwards, she heard a voice that comforted her, said the voice, ' _Cinderella, stop crying."_

"It's a ghost, right, Papa? Feenie afraid of ghosts!" interrupted Phoenix again. "Feenie don't like a ghost! Ghost is creepy! Ghost make Feenie scared!"

Edgeworth chuckled and shook his head. "No, Wright, it's not a ghost. She is the fairy godmother, fairy godmother with a kind heart who will help Cinderella."

Phoenix's eyes flashed full of fantasy, then he clapped again. "If a fairy godmother, Feenie like it! Feenie like a fairy godmother!"

"Fairy Godmother was then conjured Cinderella's mice friends and a pumpkin into a very beautiful carriage, complete with horses and handsome horse carriage riders. Fairy Godmother also conjured up Cinderella's dirty clothes into a very beautiful dress, complete with a very beautiful glass shoes. Then Fairy Godmother said, _Cinderella, this magic effect will disappear after the bell at 12 am stop._ _So, go home before midnight._ Then Cinderella went to a party at the palace. In the palace, she met with the prince who were fascinated by her beauty. Prince asks, _Will you dance with me, Cinderella?_ "

"Then they get married! Isn't it, Papa?"

"Yes, Wright," Edgeworth said patiently, "but we have not been up there ..." – Edgeworth's words were interrupted by Phoenix's yawn. "Are you sleepy? You want to go to sleep again now?" Edgeworth put his hand on Phoenix's forehead. "You still have a fever, Wright, better you go to sleep again, so you can recover soon."

But Phoenix shook his head. "Feenie not sleepy! Feenie wants to hear the story until the end! Come on, Papa! Feenie wants to hear more!"

"Alright, Wright, this is what happens next. Cinderella danced with the prince, because she was too happy to be dancing with the Prince, Cinderella forgot about time. Suddenly the bells began to ring 12 times. Cinderella finally left the party in a hurry. Since she ran too fast, one of her shoes was off, but Cinderella kept running. The Prince then took the shoe, and want to find out who the actual owner of the shoes. The prince sent the guards to come to the houses with girls across the country to match the shoes, but no one matched. Until finally they come at Cinderella's home, and Cinderella's legs are the only one that match with the shoes. _So you're the princess,_ said the guards. Cinderella and the prince then eventually get married, and live happily forever."

"And that's the end of the story, Wright. Did you like the story?"

"Yes, Papa! The story is nice and beautiful! Feenie also wants to be a prince! Feenie wants to marry Cinderella! Papa, Feenie could be a prince, right?"

Stroking Phoenix's hair with affection, Edgeworth nodded firmly. "Of course, Wright. You're going to be a prince. A great prince who will always be able to save those in trouble, and those who were alone."

Shortly after, the house's bell rang. Wondering a little, Edgeworth got out of Phoenix's bed to open the door. It's unusual for him to receive visitors at this hour.

"Wait and sit here, understand, Wright? P-papa had to receive visitor first. If you're sleepy, just sleep, okay?"

Edgeworth stepped into the living room, and opened the door. It turns out that who comes was Maya Fey. Edgeworth could felt his heart beating faster than usual three times. _Maya didn't know what had happened...Maya didn't know how Wright's condition..._ _Maya will directly hang me if she knew what had happened... Hopefully her arrival here has nothing to do with Wright ..._

"Uh, h-hello, Maya. Long time no see," Edgeworth murmured awkwardly, as he shake hands with Maya. "Is there something you need to come here, Maya? It was almost late at night."

Maya put her hips in front of him. Suddenly, she pinched his cheeks very hard, making Edgeworth's cheeks turn red in an instant. Her eyes bulged, and she looked very angry. _Uh-oh... Is she had known everything?_ _What should I do?_ _Looks like she was ready to mutilate me into a tasty meat now!_

"What's wrong, Maya? Why are you suddenly pinching me like that? It's hurt, you know," Edgeworth rubbing his cheek.

"You, you're the one who I should ask what's wrong with you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"What do you mean, Maya, I don't get it-"

Before Edgeworth prepare and covered his ears, Maya shouted very loudly. "YES, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, MR. EDGEWORTH?! WHY ARE YOU HIT NICK! WITH YOUR OWN CAR! YOU WANT TO KILL NICK? AFTER HE DEFEND YOU AND MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARES FOR YEARS GONE? IS THAT HOW YOU RETURN THE FAVOR TO HIM? AND WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED, MR. EDGEWORTH? CHICKEN?!"

"Maya, I beg you, keep your voice down, don't shout, you will disturb the neighbors! And ... from where you know what had happened, Maya?"

"I read it in a magazine! _PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH, THE DEMON PROSECUTOR, HAD HIT MR._ _PHOENIX WRIGHT WITH HIS CAR._ _THE DEMON PROSECUTOR IS A VERY APPROPRIATE NICKNAME FOR HIM, HE HIT HIS BEST FRIEND, HIS BEST FRIEND WHO DEFEND HIM IN COURT._ I almost had a heart attack while reading the magazine's article, Mr. Edgeworth! I almost made a cake which the recipe I learned over the months into a charred! Mr. Edgeworth, I am the most loyal Nick's assistant, how could you let me know what happened to Nick through the magazine?!" Maya shouted again, and now tweaked Edgeworth's ears.

"Oouch, Maya, sorry, really, I just didn't want to upset you or worry-"

"Where's Nick? How is his condition? Take me to see him! Now! Or I'll take the knife from Kurain to make you into a delicious meat!"

Edgeworth sighed. He then get rid of Maya's hands from his ears. "Come on. But I plead with you, you should be prepared to accept." He murmured softly as he held out his hand and guided Maya into Phoenix room.

"That's him," whispered Edgeworth as he pointing toward Phoenix who was sitting in bed, watch My Little Pony Tail, and humming to the cartoon's song rhythm. Maya hugged her mouth with her hand, ran toward Phoenix, and hugged him tightly.

"Nick, hi, Nick! This is me! You're fine, right? Is Mr. Edgeworth making you badly hurt? But you seem to be fine, no part of your body bandaged, no scratches or bruises, oh Nick- "

"Mama?" called Phoenix suddenly as Maya off her arms. Maya was stunned.

"What did you say?" Maya burst out laughing. "Nick, my name is Maya, not Mama! Nick, I didn't wrong to call you grandpa, you're very easy to forget-"

"MAMA!" exclaimed Phoenix again. He hugged Maya tightly. "Feenie loves mama! Mama loves Feenie too?"

"Papa, papa loves Mama?"

Maya glanced angrily and asked Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth! Can you explain all of this? Why Nick called me Mama? Why did he called you Papa? Why is he watching cartoons?! And why his body is hot as hell? Mr. Edgeworth! Answers my questions!" Maya shouted angrily.

"D-doctor who handled him, Doctor Vincenzo Mortensen, said that he suffered severe brain damage. W-when I hit him with my car, he was thrown into the air and his head hit the streets. Because of that, his brain becomes damaged, so he doesn't remember who is him anymore, can't remember his name, his profession, and he also has a mind like a 3 year old child. When he woke up at hospital, he immediately called me Papa, and he really thinks I am his father now." said Edgeworth stammered. He sobbed then.

Maya gaped to hear Edgeworth's explanation. She watched Phoenix from head to toe. _That's right, Nick is not himself..._

"F-forgive me, Maya. Indeed, this is all purely my fault! I...I just got back from Fernando Galca's trial and I felt very tired and sleepy ... B-but I'm still driving because I want to go home quickly... I'm driving drowsy…. And I could just pull over to sleep for a while ... that's why I hit W-Wright ... and ... .because that I bring Wright to stay with me ... that's why I decided not to tell you ... I felt embarrassed with you ... ..I want to atone for my sins to him alone ... I want take care of him, devote all my life to him…because, as these are all purely my own fault ... F-forgive me, Maya, really! I know how much Wright important and meant to you!" He sobbed louder. Maya walked up to him, then SLAP! She slapped Edgeworth.

"T-thanks, Maya. You may slap me many times as you want. 100 times also allowed. B-because I really, really deserve it." whispered Edgeworth stammered, still sobbing.

"You're a foolish fool, Mr. Edgeworth! That's why you didn't tell me?! It was an accident, Mr. Edgeworth! No need to felt embarrassed! I'm also very, very concerned about Nick, therefore, you don't need to face it all alone, because of course I'll help you! We'll get through this together, for Nick! Because we love Nick! Understand, Mr. Edgeworth? And remove your tears, crybaby! You said you want to atone your sin to Nick, and if so, did your mistake can pay off with useless tears that don't have any advantage for you other than just make you look like a weak woman and make your eyes sore!" Maya said firmly.

Edgeworth smiled weakly. He then wipe away his tears. "T-thanks, Maya." He said softly. "You are right. I must be strong. For Wright. Crying is useless."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Healing Beginning

"That's Mr. Edgeworth I know," said Maya as she patting Edgeworth's head gently. "We'll get through this, Mr. Edgeworth. We can. We will act as Nick's parents and we will make him fully recovered."

Edgeworth smiled wryly. "I appreciate your spirit, Maya. But…. Doctor Vincenzo said there's nothing he could do. If he who were a doctor can't do anything to cure Wright, how about us, who don't know anything about the medical world?"

Maya raised her eyebrows, then put her hands on her hips again. "He just said he could not do anything to heal Nick, right? It doesn't mean Nick could not recover at all! Maybe what he meant is, he can't do anything to cure Nick because he didn't know how! We will look for another doctor for Nick, Mr. Edgeworth! Believe me, that miracle is real!"

"Yeah ...maybe you're right, Maya. I should not immediately give up. Maya...would you live here together with me to help care for Wright? Only if you want and don't mind, of course," Edgeworth murmured.

Maya chuckled. "Of course I don't mind, Mr. Edgeworth! Of course I would be very happy to help take care of Nick until he is cured!"

"Th-thank you very much, Maya. You don't know how much this means to me."

"MAMA! PAPA! Feenie's stomach hurt!" Phoenix interrupted suddenly. Frantically, Edgeworth and Maya ran back into Phoenix's room. Phoenix was lying in bed, groaning, clutching his stomach.

Maya sat on Phoenix's bed, raised Phoenix head on her lap, uncover Phoenix's pajama, then gently stroking Phoenix belly. "Nick? What's wrong? You're sick? Do you want to throw up?"

"Mama called who? My name is Feenie, not Nick!" moaned Phoenix, still clutching his stomach.

"O-okay, I-I was mistaken. How do you feel? You want to throw up? Your stomach sore?" asked Maya again with sputtered.

"My stomach aches! My stomach felt sore, Mama! Yeah, Mama, Feenie want to throw up!" Phoenix cried loudly.

"Come on, Feenie, come with me to the bathroom, okay? So you throw up there, and you won't contaminate your bed. Okay, F-feenie?"

Phoenix nodded. Maya then led him to the bathroom. "Come on, Feenie, if you want to throw up. I'll be waiting in the outside bathroom," said Maya as they were in the bathroom doorway. However, Phoenix shook his head vigorously, cried, and screamed again.

"Feenie don't want to be left alone in the bathroom! Feenie want Mama accompany Feenie! Mama must accompany Feenie! Feenie afraid! Feenie afraid!"

"Alright, alright, Feenie. I will accompany you. Come on, we go now?" Maya asked resignedly. Maya and Phoenix get into the bathroom, then Maya helped Phoenix bent over the sink. Phoenix vomiting many times, and Maya felt can't bear to see it.

"Have you done, Feenie? Do you feel better now?" asked Maya softly with motherly tone. Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Yes, Mama."

"Now, we have to clean yourself first, then you have to go back to sleep, okay Feenie?"

"Alright, Mama."

Smiling a little, Maya cleaning Phoenix's vomit stains in the sink and wash Phoenix mouth without feeling disgusted at all. Once completed, Maya leads Phoenix out of the bathroom.

"Hi, Wright. Did your stomach still hurt?" Asked Edgeworth.

"Not anymore, Papa. Feenie's stomach fine now." Phoenix replied innocently.

"Well, you have to keep your promise, good boy. You should sleep now. Okay, Feenie? Tomorrow M-mama and P-papa will take you to walk around the city. How, Feenie?" said Maya. Phoenix nodded slowly as he lay down on his bed.

"Good night, Wright," whispered Edgeworth. He covered Phoenix, stroked his hair and kissed Phoenix's forehead. Maya gaped at the view, then she shut her mouth quickly.

"Good evening, Feenie. Sweet dreams, okay?" Said Maya. She turned off Phoenix's room lights, and together with Edgeworth, stepped out of Phoenix room.

"You've always understood Wright, Maya. You quickly adapt to his conditions now." Edgeworth said with admiration tone. Maya chuckled.

"Nick always used to look after me who was childish, now it's my turn to look after him, Mr. Edgeworth. You agree that tomorrow we start looking for a new doctor who can handle Nick?" asked Maya as she yawned.

"Of course, Maya. We will have an adventure tomorrow. Oh yes, if you want to sleep, your room is on left side, which is near Wright's room. Good night, Maya."

"Good night, Mr. Edgeworth."

The prosecutor and the spirit medium entered their room. However, just Edgeworth and Maya closed their eyes no more than 20 minutes, suddenly they heard Phoenix was screamed again.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA ! PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAA !" shouted Phoenix loudly, along with sobs. Hurriedly, Edgeworth and Maya opened their room's door and ran again into Phoenix's room.

Edgeworth turns on the room lights, and Phoenix seemed trembling, clutching the blanket on his bed, his face was covered with cold sweat. His lips were a little blue, and he chattering his teeth.

"Wright!" said Edgeworth frantically. "What's wrong? You had another nightmare?"

"Y-yes, Papa. Feenie dreamed... There was a car hit Feenie, Papa! Dark! Feenie afraid of the dark!" answered Phoenix. He slammed his head into Edgeworth's chest and sobbed. Feeling awkward, Edgeworth patted and stroked Phoenix's back while Maya brushed Phoenix's hair.

"Shhhhhhh... Dreams are only dreams, Wright. It didn't really happen. Quiet, stop crying. You're afraid of the dark? You want to sleep with the lights on?" asked Edgeworth as he wiping a tear on Phoenix's cheeks. Phoenix nodded.

"Okay then. Go back to sleep, Wright, I'm not going to turn off the lights again," Edgeworth murmured. "Come on, Maya." He and Maya got out of bed, but Phoenix gripping their hands tightly.

"Papa and Mama don't go. Feenie want Papa and Mama sleep with Feenie here. Feenie scared, Papa, Mama! Papa and Mama must accompany Feenie!"

Edgeworth and Maya felt their faces blushed. They exchanged glances with embarrassed, confused what to do until Maya said, "Okay, Feenie. Papa and I will sleep here to accompany you. We'll sleep on the floor."

Phoenix shook his head firmly. "Papa and Mama are not allowed to sleep on the floor! Papa and Mama must sleep in the bed! Feenie want Papa and Mama sleep beside Feenie!"

Edgeworth swallowed slowly, and glanced at Maya, asking for her opinion. Maya tilted her head slightly, and nodded.

"Alright, alright, Wright. Papa and Mama will sleep with you. Papa slept on the left, and Mama sleep on the right you were. How, Wright? Do you agree?"

Phoenix laughed happily, and nodded his head vigorously. Maya pushed Phoenix's chest slowly to make him lie back, fix Phoenix blanket, climbed into Phoenix's bed, and took place on the Phoenix right side. Edgeworth followed her, got into bed, correcting Phoenix pillows, and lying on Phoenix left side.

"Now close your eyes, Nick-I mean, Feenie."

"But don't turn off the lights when Feenie sleep. Papa and Mama also don't go if Feenie sleep."

"No, Wright, we won't turn off the lights. Now, close your eyes, okay clever boy?"

Phoenix obeyed Edgeworth and Maya, then closed his eyes. Shortly afterwards, Phoenix snoring sound was heard, followed by the sound of Maya's snoring. Hour after hour had passed, but Edgeworth still could not sleep. He scanned Phoenix's sleeping face, and feelings of his guilt back to haunt him.

 _Hopefully Maya is right...I hope there are other doctor who can handle Wright…...If not ...Do I have to continue to pretend to be his father, for the rest of my life?_ _Am I going to bear for seeing him suffer every day?_

Edgeworth was jolted from his reverie when Phoenix suddenly rolled over and hugged him tightly in his sleep. A bit shocked, Edgeworth returned Phoenix's hugs and laughed. _Again, I have to thanks to you, Wright._ _You give me a chance to how it feels to be a father even though I'm a single man._ Grinning, Edgeworth slightly ruffled Phoenix hair, closed his eyes, and not long after, fell asleep.

The next day, Maya woke Edgeworth and Phoenix early in the morning. She had prepared breakfast for Edgeworth and Phoenix. Maya and Edgeworth helped Phoenix get up from the bed and held his hand, and then they both led Phoenix walked into the dining room. In the dining room, Maya sat Phoenix on the chair and put aprons on Phoenix's chest. After she'd done, the three of them began to eat.

"Mama, what is this? Feenie don't want this!" said Phoenix after saw what was presented on the plate. A variety of vegetables and fruits. Resist the urge to sigh, Maya went to Phoenix, and stroked his hair.

"It's vegetables, Feenie. And fruit. Vegetables and fruits are a healthy food, and very good for health. You want to be a healthy boy, right Feenie?" asked Maya patiently, trying to persuade Phoenix. But Phoenix lapped the plate with a knife and fork he was holding.

"Don't want! Feenie don't want to! Feenie don't want a vegetable! Feenie don't like fruit! Feenie like noodles! Feenie want to eat noodles!" cried Phoenix while continuing to hit the plate with a knife and fork, making a noise of "ting ting ting" deafening.

"Feenie, you should eat vegetables. In order for you to be a healthy child. You don't want to be a healthy boy? You don't want to make Mama and Papa happy to obey us?" persuaded Maya again. She poured the vegetable and fruit to Phoenix's plates. But, instead of eating the fruits and the vegetables, Phoenix overturns his plate angrily, making fruits and vegetables that Maya had cooked with great difficulty scattered on the floor.

"FEENIE DON'T WANT! FEENIE DON'T WANT TO EAT VEGETABLES AND FRUIT! FEENIE DIDN'T LIKE IT! FEENIE WANT NOODLES! NOODLES!" shouted Phoenix again. Now, the attorney even trying to throw vegetables and fruits scattered on the table to Maya's face. Sighed deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment, Edgeworth rose from his chair to soothe Phoenix.

"Wright, _son,_ if you can't be silent and refused to obey uh, your Mama's commands, Papa will not buy you My Little Pony Tail toy. If you can keep quiet, eat properly, and be a good boy, Papa will buy My Little Pony Tail toy as much as you want." said Edgeworth firmly as he folded his arms. To Maya's surprise, Phoenix fell silent and quiet, then start eating the vegetables and the fruit was left on the plate.

"It worked, right?" Edgeworth giggled. "I think I'm really ready to be a father."

Maya snorted a laugh. She cleaned the fruits and the vegetables which fell to the floor, and after done cleaning, she continued her breakfast together with Edgeworth and Phoenix. They ate in silence, the only sound heard was the clinking of knives and forks. After spending their breakfast, Maya cleaned Phoenix's apron, while Edgeworth combing Phoenix's hair and wiped his mouth. After they were done, they set off to find a new doctor for Phoenix. Edgeworth drives with extreme caution, while Phoenix sat in the back seat while humming children's songs. Maya, who sat in the front seat next to Edgeworth, looking at her cell phone browser, try to find hospital reference for Phoenix.

"How, Maya? Did you find something? Where should we go?" asked Edgeworth.

"Hmmm...Let me look at this...Ah! Yes, I found something, Mr. Edgeworth! On this website they say... In Canizares Hospital, a doctor named Jorge Canizares can handle patients with brain damage! Let's go there, Mr. Edgeworth! The hospital is located in ..." Maya read out the hospital's address. Edgeworth turned the car around, and soon, they arrived at the Canizares Hospital.

"It looks like the hospital is good enough... Although I never heard it at all," Edgeworth murmured when they arrived.

"Come on, Feenie, we go down," said Maya. She then helped Phoenix go down from the car.

"Papa, where we are? We want to buy My Little Pony Tail toy? The store is big, yes Papa?"

"We're going to buy My Little Pony Tail toy after we leave from here, okay Wright? Come on, we go inside."

The three of them go into the hospital, the hospital was wider than it looks. But the aura of the hospital was a bit gloomy, because it was too quiet. Edgeworth went to the reception desk.

"Good morning, Sir. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Can I meet with Dr. Jorge Canizares? I heard, he's a doctor who can treat patients with brain damage?"

"Ah yes, of course. You can see him in his office, just turn left from here, his office door is the light green one." replied the receptionist.

"Okay. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Maya, Wright, come on."

The three of them walked to Dr. Jorge's office. Phoenix looked confused, he never stopped looking around the hospital, and looked terrified. Slowly, Edgeworth knocked the door.

"Come in."

"Feenie wait outside, okay, Mama, Papa?" asked Phoenix plaintively. Edgeworth and Maya only could nod. They both went inside. A doctor who seems still very young, with blonde hair, and wearing a glistened doctor coat, sitting in his desk, tidying up some papers. The doctor then turned away from the papers strewn in front of him.

"Hello," he greeted friendly. "Please sit down."

Edgeworth and Maya sit simultaneously.

"Can I help you, sir and ma'am?" asked Dr. Canizares as he holds out his hand to shake with Edgeworth and Maya. Edgeworth and Maya welcome Dr. Jorge hand, then they shake hands.

"Introduce, Doctor. I'm Miles Edgeworth, and this is Maya Fey. We read on the internet that you can treat patients with brain damage." said Edgeworth.

Doctor Canizares chuckled. "You don't need to introduce yourself, Mr. Edgeworth. Of course I know who you are, the most famous prosecutor in the country." Edgeworth felt his cheeks flushed. "Yes, you are right, I am used to dealing with patients with brain damage. But, sorry Mr. Edgeworth, Miss. Fey, you both seems to look fine to me."

Edgeworth and Maya waved their hands impatiently. "No, Doctor Canizares! We're not the patient! Wait a moment, I will bring in the patient," Maya murmured as she rose from her chair, then pulled Phoenix into the office. When he saw Phoenix, Doctor Canizares stood up abruptly from his chair and looked very surprised.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT? The patient is Phoenix Wright? What happened to him, Mr. Edgeworth, Miss. Fey?" He shouted.

"Uh, you know Nick?" Maya asked with a bit confused.

"Of course! Senor Wright made a large contribution to free my father on charges of attempted murder of Microsoft CEO! If it's not because Senor Wright, my father will be sentenced to death for a crime that he did not commit! What's wrong with him? Tell me as detail as possible!" said Doctor Canizares with high tone. He observed Phoenix humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with disbelief.

"You don't read newspapers or magazines, Doctor Canizares? Edgeworth accidentally hit Nick with his car, making Nick's head hit the streets. Because of the accident, Nick suffered severe brain damage, can't remember anything, have a mind like 3 year old child, and thinks that we are his parents." Maya replied with a sigh.

Doctor Canizares covered his mouth with his hands. Slowly, he knelt in front of Phoenix. "Hello, Senor Wright. You don't remember me? I'm Jorge Canizares, son of Ricardo Canizares, the client who was defended by you about 3 years ago?"

Phoenix ran to hide behind Edgeworth's shoulder. "Papa! Who is it? He was wearing a white shirt! He's a ghost, right, Papa? Feenie scared, Papa! Feenie afraid of ghosts! Papa, Mama, expel the ghost from Feenie!" cried Phoenix as he clinging to Edgeworth's arm, while Doctor Jorge dumbfounded.

"He's not a ghost, Wright. He is a doctor. And he'll help you." Edgeworth replied patiently.

"Doctor?! Feenie don't want to! Feenie also afraid of Doctors! Doctor usually injected! Feenie don't want an injection!" called Phoenix. He slumped on the floor and began to whine again.

"F-feenie! Quiet! Don't whine on the floor! You don't remember, Papa will take you where after we go from here? You don't want to buy My Little Pony Tail toy? Be a good boy, Feenie!" cried Maya. Doctor Canizares, Edgeworth, and Maya tried to calm Phoenix, but it's very hard. Phoenix continuously rolling and wriggling on the floor. Edgeworth felt cringe if Phoenix's head will cracked with the floor.

"He should be given a sedative, I would never be able to check him if he continued to struggle like this," muttered Doctor Canizares. He ran to the closet which is located at the corner of his office, and took a sedative in the form of injections, then returned to knelt in front of Phoenix to inject a sedative to him. But just as he uncovered Phoenix's sleeve, Phoenix kicked off his hand, clawed his face roughly, and kicked his stomach.

"Feenie don't want to! Feenie don't want an injection! Feenie want to go home! Feenie want to go home! Let's go home, Papa, Mama!"

"WRIGHT!" Edgeworth lost his patience again, he instinctively swung his arms vigorously, and PLAAAAAKKK! He slapped Phoenix's cheeks. In an instant the room fell silent. Phoenix stopped whining, Maya gaped in disbelief, while Doctor Jorge stunned. Edgeworth himself seemed very surprised by what he had done.

Doctor Jorge used this opportunity to inject a sedative to Phoenix. Just a few minutes later, Phoenix fell asleep. They then lifted Phoenix to bed.

"Y-yeah...You see it, Doctor Canizares...how's Nick condition now...can you…can you do something to heal him?" asked Maya.

"It seems like the conflict that Senor Wright experienced was hard enough. However, there's always hope, Miss. Fey. I will do my best to make Senor Wright can be cured, but I can't promise it will be in short time. It will probably take many years."

"It's okay, Doctor! The important thing we could get the old Nick again," sobbed Maya.

"Alright. Well, first of all, Mr. Edgeworth. You can't just slap him if he upset you. Remember, he is ill. Senor Wright is different from us now. Please understand if he acted like that again. You have to be patient, Mr. Edgeworth." said Doctor Canizares.

Edgeworth bowed his head with embarrassed. He then answered softly, "Yes, Doctor. I'm sorry, I was out of control."

"Second, you have to help Senor Wright remember his past again little by little. As often as possible, show pictures of when he was a child, when he was still in school, his family photos, and pictures while he was in the courtroom. Recalling his past will be very good for Senor Wright, and very useful for his healing process."

"Third, you must come and see me at least 2 or 3 times a week. I will give him a therapy. Without treatment, it is impossible for Senor Wright to make a full recovery. I will explain treatments that I will give to Senor Wright later. For now, I'm just going to give you a sedative to Senor Wright if he suddenly acted like that again."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Birthday

**Author's Note:** So I finally post this chapter after 3 months stuck in my computer. For those who sent PMs to me asking about this story, don't worry, I promise I will finish this story, but the thing is, because this story needs a lot of research, it will be very slow updates.

"Alright, thank you very much, Dr. Canizares. Come on, Wright, Maya, we go home." Edgeworth murmured as he turned his head to Phoenix and Maya.

"If you have any questions or need anything, please just call to my cell phone, Mr. Edgeworth," said Dr. Canizares. He handing his name card to Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth nodded, thanked him, and walked out, followed by Phoenix and Maya.

"Papa, we will buy My Little Pony Tail toys, right? Papa promised," Phoenix protested when they were in the car. Chuckling, Edgeworth looked back.

"Of course, Wright. How can I break my promise to you?"

Edgeworth turned the car and they arrived at Toy R Us store. Phoenix jumped out of the car with chirpy, and run very quickly into the store, make Maya and Edgeworth overwhelmed after him. Then he took a lot of My Little Pony Tail toys and merchandise, leaving Edgeworth's wallet almost empty instantly. But, saw Phoenix looked very happy, make Edgeworth didn't care about it.

"Papa, Feenie wants to play with My Little Pony Tail toy in the park! May Feenie play in park, Papa?" asked Phoenix miserably when they finished shopping. Edgeworth felt hesitated, but he reminded himself that he must always make Phoenix happy and grant all of his wishes. He then glanced at Maya, asking for her opinion. Maya nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go to the park now," Edgeworth murmured. Phoenix jumped happily, and hugging Edgeworth very tightly.

"Feenie loves Papa! Feenie loves Papa very much!" cried Phoenix repeatedly. Edgeworth smiled shyly, and kissed Phoenix's head.

"And Papa, eh, also loves you, Wright. Let's go now."

They went to People Park. Arriving at People Park, Phoenix brings down all the My Little Pony Tail toys that Edgeworth had bought for him, arranged them on the grass, and start playing, while Maya and Edgeworth took a seat on the park bench, watching Phoenix playing with his new toys.

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle! Rarity! Applejack! Marched on the grass, and play with Feenie! And walk toward Papa!" said Phoenix while moving the dolls.

Edgeworth watching Phoenix playing with mixed feelings. He felt glad, but also sad. And suddenly, his stomach growls.

"Maya, Wright, do you want a burger? If you want, wait here. I'll buy it for both of you."

Hearing the word 'burger', Maya jumped up. "I'm coming with you, Mr. Edgeworth! You won't be able to bring lots of burgers alone! Feenie, me and Papa will buy burgers for all of us. It won't be long. You wait here and don't go anywhere, okay?" Maya said softly. Phoenix just nodded, didn't take his eyes off from the My Little Pony Tail toys that he had arranged on the grass.

"Yes, Mama. Feenie won't go anywhere."

Had just 5 minutes Edgeworth and Maya leave Phoenix to buy burgers, three young men approached Phoenix. They laughed uproariously when saw Phoenix playing with My Little Pony Tail dolls.

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle! Rarity! Applejack! Get up from grass, and marched again!"

"Hey, look, Ronan! The strange lawyer who throws your father into jail! He played with My Little Pony Tail dolls!" cried one of the boys with black hair to his friend who wears a plaid shirt. The boy who dressed in plaid, Ronan, went to Phoenix and laughing. Phoenix cower.

"Huh, just like a sissy!" Ronan muttered. He took one of the dolls in the grass.

"Don't! It's Feenie belonging! Give it back!" whined Phoenix miserably. Ronan and his friends laughed again.

"Oh, so this is yours, Feenie-looney? Let's play together then. Oh, I always want to avenged my revenge against you, fool attorney! This is for my father!" cried Ronan. He pushed Phoenix until he falls, then trampling My Little Pony Tail dolls that Phoenix had arranged on the grass, followed by his two friends. Didn't feel satisfied yet, he kicked Phoenix's legs repeatedly. Phoenix couldn't do anything than sob.

"Come on, sissy, you can't do anything, right? What a sissy! Crazy sissy! Cry baby!" shouted the three of them.

Phoenix's heart screaming. Why did that boys kick him? Why did they destroy his toys? Why did they call him a fool? Why did they call him crazy? Why did they call him sissy? What is the meaning of sissy? He is just a boy who wants to play with his toys in the park. Is it wrong? But he can't do anything but cry to see the toys that Papa just bought for him undermined and compromised by the boys.

Edgeworth and Maya who had just finished buying burger, run as fast as possible when they heard Phoenix's cries. How shocked they were when they saw Phoenix's toys trampled and Phoenix being kicked by the three boys.

"HEY! DON'T DISTURB HIM!" shouted Edgeworth and without preamble, he gripped Ronan's collar and punched the boy's face. Ronan staggered backwards. Edgeworth swinging his arm again, and Ronan's nose immediately bleeds. The chaos caught the park visitors attention. They then approached and try to arbitrate them, but to no avail until the park guard come.

"Mr. Edgeworth! What did you do, beat up kids like that?!" exclaimed the park guard.

"They who started first! They disturbed Wright! They kicked Wright many times! Damn naughty boys!" shouted Edgeworth.

"Is it true, boys? Then apologize to Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright now! Come on! Otherwise, we will continue this issue to the police station!" chanted the park guard to Ronan and his two friends. At first the boys seemed reluctant, but eventually they steps forward.

"Forgive us, Mr. Edgeworth. We promise we won't repeat it again." muttered Ronan and his two friends as they bowed their heads.

"Alright. For this time, I forgive you. But if you do something like this again, I will not hesitate to throw you into prison. Understand?!"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth."

Ronan and his friends turn around, and go home. The crowd was finally dispersed. While Phoenix still cries, holding his sore legs.

"Sssh..." persuaded Edgeworth as he hugged Phoenix tightly. "Stop crying, Wright. Now, don't cry. Papa will buy you a new toy. But, better if you play at home, okay? Now, let's go home."

Phoenix finally stopped crying, and the three of them went home.

"Papa, why that boys kicked Feenie? Feenie just playing with Feenie's toys. Feenie not naughty," sobbed Phoenix when they got home.

"You're not naughty, Wright. They who were naughty. A naughty child, always happy for disturbing others." Edgeworth replied softly.

"But why they didn't like Feenie? They said Feenie is a fool, sissy, and crazy. What does sissy means, Papa? Is Feenie really fool and crazy?"

Edgeworth knelt in front of Phoenix, then slowly, he put his hands on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Listen, Wright, listen Papa carefully. You are a good boy, and clever. You're not stupid and not crazy. And you're not a sissy! Don't listen to a word of it! And next time, if there are boys who disturb you again, don't just cry. You have to fight them! You promised to Papa?" Edgeworth pulls out his little finger, which greeted by Phoenix.

"Alright, Papa! Feenie promise won't cry and will fight if there are boys who disturb Feenie again!"

"Well, now, we have to treat your legs, Feenie. Come on," said Maya. She lead Phoenix to his room, while Edgeworth gets into his office.

Edgeworth sank into his chair. He grabbed his hair. He wanted to scream as loud as possible. He wanted to shout angry to God. Yes, he was angry. _Why of all people in this world, Wright who should suffer like this?_ _Wright is a nice guy! He did a lot of nice things to people… Save many people… Why should him, God?!_

Frustrated, Edgeworth took a pack of cigarettes in his desk drawer that he hardly ever touch before, and started smoking.

Meanwhile, Maya compressed Phoenix's bruised legs. Many times Phoenix grimaced, make Maya really wants to cry. After nearly an hour, Phoenix fell asleep. After Phoenix fell asleep, Maya walked toward Edgeworth's office, and found Edgeworth was massaging his head, his eyes wet, and he was, _smoking._

"Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Maya slowly. "Are you okay? You ...you're smoking?!"

"Hi, Maya," said Edgeworth huskily, nervously, he stubbed out his cigarette and throw it into the trash. It's useless for Edgeworth for not telling the truth now. He closed his eyes and massaged his head. "No, Maya. I'm not okay."

"You want me to make you some tea?" asked Maya.

"No, Maya. Thank you very much. Is Wright had gone to bed?"

"Yes, his legs quite badly bruised. It seems that kids kicking his legs hard enough."

"Maya, I guess I can't stand it anymore. All of this is my fault, Maya. If it's not because of me, Wright won't suffering brain damage. And Wright won't be disturbed by bad boys."

Maya sighed for a moment, then said, "Come on, Mr. Edgeworth. There's no point for blaming yourself. What if tomorrow we go to Nick's apartment and collect his photographs? Didn't Dr. Canizares say, looking at photos from his past will help Nick's recovery process?"

"Well...yeah, you're right, Maya. Okay. Tomorrow we go to Wright's apartment. Maya... do you think Wright can be completely cured?"

Maya smiled weakly. "I believe he can, Mr. Edgeworth. I believe in miracles."

 **The next day…..**

As planned before, Edgeworth, Maya, and Phoenix went to Phoenix's apartment. Phoenix became very quiet after the incident in the park, and make no sound when in the car. When they reached Phoenix's apartment, Maya and Edgeworth helped Phoenix out of the car.

"Wright, this is your apartment…. Do you remember something?" asked Edgeworth with hope. Phoenix frowned, and shook his head.

"What is apartment, Papa?" Phoenix asked innocently. Edgeworth and Maya exchanged resigned glances, and brought Phoenix inside. Edgeworth then sat Phoenix on the couch.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked around. He felt recognize the place, but how? It's the first time Papa and Mama brought him to this place. The place was fairly clean, but boring for him, because there are no toys, or puzzles. Or even a my little pony tail doll.

"Wait here, okay Wright? Papa and Mama had to look for something. You be good, okay?" Edgeworth murmured, patting Phoenix's head gently. Phoenix nodded, and clapped his hands.

"Yes, Papa! Feenie won't naughty! Feenie won't make Papa sad!"

Edgeworth smiled. He and Maya then began looking for photographs of Phoenix's past. After about almost an hour of searching, they finally found the photographs from Phoenix's childhood, when Phoenix was in college, and a few photos while Phoenix pictured with his client after winning not guilty verdict.

"You think, which photo we should show to him first, Maya?" whispered Edgeworth. Maya frowned and thought for a moment.

"How about pictures of his childhood? Doctor Canizares says, we should help him remember who he is bit by bit, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Maya."

Edgeworth and Maya then went to Phoenix who still sitting quietly on the couch.

"Hello, Wright. Look what Papa found for you."

Phoenix turned. "What is it, Papa?"

"Look, Papa found a photo when you were a baby. You're so cute, here, look at this," said Edgeworth while showing photos when Phoenix was still a baby. In the photo, Phoenix indeed looks very cute, by wearing blue pajamas, and still short spiky hair. Phoenix stared at the photograph for a moment. He laughed merrily.

"This is Feenie, Papa? Feenie still a baby! Feenie is so cute! Feenie cute!" He hug the photo to his chest.

"And this, Feenie, this is your photo when you were a kid with your parents," Maya showed photos of Phoenix's 4th birthday. In the photograph, Phoenix's late father and mother looked fed birthday cake to Phoenix's mouth affectionaly. Phoenix staring blankly at the photograph for some minutes without any expression.

"Well, this is your father, Leo Wright. And the one who standing on your left is your mother, Rowenda Wright." Edgeworth pointing his finger toward Phoenix's parents photo.

Phoenix frowned, then shook his head. Leo and Rowneda Wright? This is not Papa and Mama he knew. Didn't Mama always call Papa 'Edgeworth' and Papa always call Mama 'Maya?' So, that means, his papa and mama's name is Edgeworth and Maya, not Leo and Rowenda, isn't it? Then why Papa and Mama showed him the strangers in this photo? Why these two strangers take pictures with him? Why not Papa Edgeworth and Mama Maya who take pictures with him?

"This is not Papa and Mama. Their face was different," Phoenix said with exasperation. "Papa's hair is gray. Here the color is brown. That's not Papa. And mama's hair is black. This is not Mama too."

Edgeworth and Maya exchanged resigned glances again, and sighed deeply.

"Well... we have to be patient, Mr. Edgeworth. Doctor Canizares said, it will take time to make Nick recall who he is." whispered Maya.

"Papa, Mama. Feenie wants to go home. Feenie don't like here," said Phoenix.

"Yeah…. You're right, Maya. Let's bring all these photographs. Let's go home." whispered Edgeworth. Before walking to the car, Edgeworth found a photograph of him, Larry, and Phoenix when they were still in grade 4. Secretly, Edgeworth separated the photographs from other photographs and carefully put the photo on his pocket.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I just remembered. Next Tuesday, it's Nick's birthday. Why don't we celebrate?" whispered Maya when they were on their way home. Edgeworth frowned.

"Celebrate? You mean, we held a party?"

"Yes. We invite Pearl, Gumshoe, Larry, Franziska, and Nick's former client. Perhaps, more often he meets with people from his past, sooner he will remember who he is."

"I think you're right. Good idea, Maya."

During the next week, Edgeworth and Maya worked hard to prepare a birthday party for Phoenix. They decorated Edgeworth's house with various My Little Pony Tail's attributes, Maya also made a super big My Little Pony Tail birthday cake. They also invited Pearl, Larry, Gumshoe, Adrian Andrews, Franziska, Will Powers, Maggey Byrde, Mr & Mrs. De Lite, and also Iris to come to Phoenix's birthday party.

The long-awaited day finally come. Maya woke Phoenix early in the morning and led him into the living room as she closed Phoenix's eyes.

"Surprise!" cried a group of people who had gathered in the living room. "Happy birthday, Phoenix Wright! We love you very much!"

Phoenix observed the people. They were a little girl dressed much like Mama, a man with brown hair and had a little beard, a big man who wore a very dirty coat, a man and woman dressed in fancy and seemed very wealthy, a big man who apparently a wrestler, a blond woman who wears glasses, a woman with blue hair and carry a whip, and a very beautiful short woman with black hair.

He didn't know who they are, but there was a strange feeling in his chest that he actually knew them. _Maybe they are Papa and Mama's friends?_ thought Phoenix.

But, why do all of them look sad? Didn't Mama and Papa hold a birthday party for me? They should have fun, and cheerful, isn't it?

The little girl who dressed much like Mama and seems no older than 10 years old took a step forward, and hugged him so tightly.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Nick. I hope you get better soon," murmured the little girl, making Phoenix's forehead wrinkled. With a bit rough he pushed the little girl away.

"My name is Feenie, not Nick. And I'm not sick." He replied curtly. The little girl looked shocked and seems wants to cry.

"Wright, this is Pearl. Don't you remember her?" asked Edgeworth. Phoenix shook his head.

"She is Maya, I mean, Mama's cousin. This is Franziska, eh, Papa's adoptive sister. This is Will Powers, the actor who plays as Steel Samurai, one of your former clients. This is Adrian Andrews, Matt Engarde's former manager, your former client too. This is Detective Gumshoe, he usually helps you when you handle a case. This is Mr. and Mrs DeLite, your another former client. This is Larry Butz, your best friend since elementary school. And this is Iris, uh… your ex- girlfriend when you were in college."

Phoenix shook hands with all of them awkwardly. He doesn't understand anything that Papa said. Detective? Actor? Client? Ex-girlfriend? What is the meaning of 'detective?' What is the meaning of 'client?' Girlfriend? What does 'girlfriend' is? What is 'college?' Best friends since elementary school? He's not going to school yet, isn't it? Why Papa introduce these people to him as if they've known each other for a long time? But, it seems all of them are good people. If they're bad like the kids in the park, of course Papa won't invite them to here, isn't it?

When shake hands with Iris, who Papa says was his ex-girlfriend when he went to college, he felt strange. He was happy, but also sad to see the girl. And somehow, he didn't want to shake hands too long with that girl. With a little rush, he released his hands from Iris' hands.

"Well, Feenie, it's time for blowing the candles and cut the cake, come here," said Maya. She then lead Phoenix to stand in front of the big birthday cake she had been made.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, Phoenix Wright, we wish you a happy long life and healthy always," the guests sang 'Happy Birthday' simultaneously, clapping their hands. When the guests sang Happy Birthday, Phoenix takes a look at all of them again. And he became more confused.

Why do all of them look sad? Actually, what makes all of them sad? If there's a birthday party, shouldn't the guests laughs, and looks cheerful?

"Well, now it's time to blow out the candles. Come, Feenie! Say your wish!" cried Maya.

Phoenix closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "Feenie want new My Little Pony Tail toy with bigger size!" He blew out the candles with gusto. After the candles was blown, the guests clapped with joy.

"Come on, now cut the cake with Papa." said Edgeworth. He steps forward and put his hand over Phoenix's hands, and helped Phoenix cut the cake. Phoenix felt very happy. He then sang My Little Pony Tail's soundtrack loudly.

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

As he sang, he suddenly realized the guests not only look sad. But they were _crying_. All their eyes are wet. He could see the little girl named Pearl, her eyes glazed, then Mrs. DeLite, who Papa said was his former 'client', wiping her eyes with a tissue, Adrian Andrews, the girl who wearing glasses, also wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, and Iris, who Papa said was his ex-'girlfriend', crying the loudest.

He didn't understand. What exactly make all of them sad and crying out loud like that? Is he misbehave? Did he hurt them?

"Why all of you are crying? Is Feenie misbehave? Feenie apologize if Feenie naughty to you!" said Phoenix innocently. The guests looked flustered. They hastily wiped their eyes and stop crying.

"No, Wright. You're not naughty. They cry because, uh, they didn't believe you're grown up! You're a big boy now!" said Edgeworth, his voice also shaking.

"Yes, Papa, Feenie grown up now! Now Feenie want Papa to sing for Feenie! Feenie has been singing for Papa!"

Edgeworth's face flushed instantly.

"Eh, Papa can't sing, Wright," said Edgeworth as he massaged the back of his neck awkwardly. But all the guests nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Edgey! All students in primary schools know very well that your voice is good!" said Larry.

"You forget you're always humming until Papa always scold you?" Franziska added.

"Yes, it's a good idea, Mr. Edgeworth! I've never heard you sing before," said Detective Gumshoe.

Due to continuously pressed, Edgeworth finally gave up. He then picked up the guitar in his room that he had not been touched for years, cleared his throat and began to sing.

 _Looking to my eyes, you will see, what you've mean to me._

(Yeah, Wright, you meant a lot for me. Although I probably will never admit it to you).

 _Search your heart, search your soul._ _And when you find me there you'll search no more._

 _And when you find me there you'll search no more._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin 'for._

 _You can not tell me it's not worth dyin 'for._

 _You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you._

 _Look into your heart, you will find there's nothing there to hide._

 _Take me as I am, take my life._

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 _Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you._

 _Everything I do, I do it for you._

(Yes, Wright. All that I do, all just for you. I lie to you. I pretend to become your father for you. I'll sacrifice anything for you. I will continue to fight for you until you are completely healed).

When Edgeworth finished singing, all of them clapping.

"What a great voice, Mr. Edgeworth!" said Detective Gumshoe, Adrian Andrews, and Mr. & Mrs. DeLite simultaneously.

"Thank you, thank you very much, all. I'm happy if all of you enjoy my singing." Edgeworth blushed.

Phoenix jumps with joy. "That song for Feenie, Papa? Papa made that song for Feenie? The song is great! Feenie like! Feenie like it very much!" He attacked Edgeworth with his hugs again, and Edgeworth returned his hugs awkwardly.

However ...bruk ! Phoenix suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"WRIGHHHHTTTTTTTT!"

\- **To be continued-**


	6. Who Am I?

"Wright! Wright! Wake up!" Edgeworth patting Phoenix's cheek frantically. But Phoenix didn't move and didn't respond. Now, all the guests standing around Phoenix who were unconscious on the floor. Detective Gumshoe knelt down and checked Phoenix's wrist.

"My goodness, his body was so cold. His pulse was very weak. Mr. Edgeworth, he should be immediately taken to the hospital," said Detective Gumshoe.

"Quickly call Doctor Canizares, Maya! His name card is in my bag," Edgeworth commanded to Maya. Maya nodded, and ran to call Doctor Canizares.

"He should be put to bed first, Mr. Edgeworth! We must straighten his legs and arms!" said Will Powers.

"Right. Please help me carry Wright to his room," said Edgeworth to Larry, Detective Gumshoe, Will Powers, and Mr. DeLite. Simultaneously, they lifted Phoenix carefully and carried him into his room, while Maya called Doctor Canizares. Edgeworth then prop Phoenix's head with two pillows.

"What's wrong with Mr. Nick? I-is M-Mr Nick will going to die, Mr. Eh-ji-worth?" sobbed Pearl. Edgeworth didn't know what he should do besides trying to comfort the little girl.

"N-no, Pearl. Maya is calling a doctor now, the doctor will save Wright. Wright will not going to die."

Shortly afterwards, Maya came into Phoenix's room.

"Doctor Canizares is on his way here, Mr. Edgeworth. He said he will arrive in about half an hour."

Half an hour later, Doctor Canizares finally came. With a little hysterical Maya greet him, and dragged him into Phoenix's room.

"What happened?" asked Doctor Canizares to all of them.

"We're celebrating his birthday, and Mr. Edgeworth sang for him. After Mr. Edgeworth finished singing, he suddenly lost consciousness. His body was so cold," sobbed Maya. Doctor Canizares then examine Phoenix, while all of them watching anxiously.

"We must bring him to hospital immediately. I have to do a CT scan on his head. It seems this has connection with his accident." said Doctor Canizares after finished examined Phoenix.

"All right, Doctor. Larry, Detective Gumshoe, Mr. Powers, can you help me carry Wright to my car?" said Edgeworth while looking for his car key. But Doctor Canizares shook his head.

"No need, Mr. Edgeworth. I'll call an ambulance. If you bring Senor Wright to the hospital with your car, it will take quite a long time. We don't want to be late."

"Oh, okay... okay, Doctor."

Doctor Canizares called for an ambulance, and shortly afterward, the ambulance came. The EMT breaks into Phoenix's room, and simultaneously lifted Phoenix to a stretcher. Maya and Edgeworth pick up their bags before walking toward Edgeworth's car. Edgeworth turned to the guests and apologizes to all of them.

"I'm very sorry, guys. You've been taking your time and instead, the party ended up like this," Edgeworth murmured.

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. The important thing is Mr. Wright's health. I hope he's okay. Please inform us of Mr. Wright's progress," said Adrian Andrews.

"Say hello to him if he wakes up, Mr. Edgeworth," said Iris.

"We will visit him later, Mr. Edgeworth." continue Mr. and Mrs. DeLite.

"Thank you very much, everyone. Thank you very much also for coming. Come on, Maya, Pearl." Edgeworth guided Maya and Pearl to his car, and set off to follow the ambulance to Canizares Hospital.

 **In Canizares Hospital...**

Maya, Edgeworth, and Pearl waiting in the waiting room while Doctor Canizares checking Phoenix. They pray silently, hope everything will be fine. Hours by hours have passed, but Doctor Canizares still didn't appear. Pearl begins sobbing, while Maya looks agitated.

 _Oh God. There must be something serious with Wright._ Edgeworth repeatedly looked at his watch, then glanced at Maya and Pearl. Both girls looked tired now. Then, both of them ended up sleeping in the waiting room.

Edgeworth wants to sleep as well, but he can't. He tried to close his eyes, but open it again after a few seconds. One hour. Two hours. Three hours. He can't take it anymore. He stood from his chair and pacing restlessly. He then pulled out photograph of him, Larry, and Phoenix when they were in elementary school from his pocket. He stared blankly to the photograph. His heart felt shattered. And suddenly, his mind drawn in one of his elementary school memories with Phoenix.

" _Here, Wright. Drink this. My Dad always said, tea is good for make fever goes down."_

 _*cough* *cough* *cough* "Thank you so much, Miles. You're the best friend in the world."_

" _Nah, it's nothing. How do you feel?"_

" _I feel better now because your tea. I think I can get out of bed now. C'mon, we play ball, Miles."_

" _Hold it. Your fever still high. You won't go anywhere. You can't wake from this bed until your fever goes down."_

" _You sounds like my Dad."_

" _And I am now, because your parents still go abroad. I'm your Dad, Wright. I'm your Dad and I will take care of you until you recover."_

" _OB-JEC-TI-ON. You and I are in the same age. You can't be my dad!"_

" _But what if I want to?"_

" _Heh, Miles, you never succeed in making jokes."_

Chuckling at the memory, Edgeworth stared to the photo again.

 _God. I really miss you, Wright. I really miss battle with you in the courtroom. I miss the old you. I miss your 'OBJECTION' and 'TAKE THAT'. I miss your 'turnabout'. Please. Please, Wright. Please keep fighting. Please don't lost in your fight._

Doctor Canizares finally appeared and approached him. Hastily, Edgeworth puts back the photograph to his pocket and gently wakes Maya and Pearl.

"Maya, Pearl, wake up, the doctor had finished checking Wright." Edgeworth murmured softly.

Maya and Pearl awoke with a little shocked. Pearl immediately jumped from her seat.

"How's Mr. Nick, Mr. Doctor? Did Mr. Nick d-d-died? Waaah….waaahhhhh!" Pearl sobbed loudly. Doctor Canizares smiled a little, then knelt in front of Pearl.

"No, pretty young girl. Your beloved Mr. Nick is still alive. But, I can't promise anything about his condition."

Edgeworth frowned. "And what does that mean, Doctor?"

"I've done a CT scan on Senor Wright's head. And it turns out, Senor Wright suffered quite serious blood clots in his brain. This is due to the heavy impact on the back of his head."

Maya clutching her mouth, while Edgeworth swallowed. "And then?" asked Edgeworth nervously, afraid to heard what will Doctor Canizares said next.

"Senor Wright had to do blood clots in brain surgery. It's just…"

"Just what, Doctor ?!" cried Maya, her face was completely red now.

"Well…yeah…. It leaves us with two hard choices, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey. If Senor Wright carry out blood clots in brain surgery, the risk would be enormous. There will be a possibility he will be suffered total paralysis from his neck to toe. And he must wear a breathing hose for all time. But, if he's not operated, he could die."

Edgeworth stunned. While Pearl and Maya now hugging each other and crying.

How much more suffering Wright must experienced? Wasn't it enough Wright lost his memory and considered himself as a child? And all of this because of him. Because of his stupidity. Because of his selfishness. If only he could be a little patient. If only he could turn back the time. If he had not been driving that damn car.

 _All._ _All of this was my fault._ _My fault._ _My fault._ _My sin. My sin._ _This is how I returned the favor to Wright after all he had done for me. After he saved me from death penalty. After he revealed who killed my father._

 _'Miles Edgeworth._ _Demon Prosecutor. '_

 _Demon._ _Maybe they're right for calling me "Demon Prosecutor '._ _Maybe I am truly a demon. A demon that doing anything to get guilty verdict._ _A demon who doesn't care whether the defendant was not guilty and punished for a crime they did not commit._ _A demon that only cares about winning record._ _A demon didn't even know how to thank you._ _And a demon that could make his friend suffer like this after all the good deeds he had done._

He wanted to cry as hard as possible. He wanted to run. Run away from all of this. Forget everything. But he can't. He can't cry in front of Pearl and Maya. He must be strong for them. And for Wright.

"Hello? Earth to Senor Edgeworth?" Doctor Canizares waving his hands in front of Edgeworth's face. "Are you okay?"

"I? I, oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok. Well, the decision is yours, Senor Edgeworth. Considering now technically you're Senor Wright's family. Do you allow if Senor Wright carry out blood clots in brain surgery or not?"

Edgeworth sighed deeply. He hesitated. Between death and Wright suffered total paralysis. Which one he must choose?

"What do you think, Maya?" asked Edgeworth quietly to Maya, who now was busy wiping tears from her eyes. Maya shrugged.

"I don't know. It's up to you, Mr. Edgeworth. You always pay for all Nick's needs, it's up to your decision."

 _Wright died vs. Wright suffers total paralysis._

Well, at least, if Wright suffers total paralysis, they still can talk to him, make him happy, and see his smile, isn't it? Isn't life, no matter how bad it goes, much better than death?

"All right, Doctor Canizares. I allow Wright to be operated."

Doctor Canizares smiled a little, and gently patted Edgeworth's back.

"Okay. I will talk with my team. I'll tell all of you when Mr. Wright will do the surgery. Remember to always pray to God, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey. Remain optimistic and still believe. Remember, this is only a possibility, it doesn't mean it will become reality. Oh yes, we had moved Mr. Wright to room number 290. You may see him now, if you want to. He will wake up in a few minutes." As he patted Edgeworth's back again, Doctor Canizares left them.

"He'll be fine, isn't it, Mr. Edgeworth? Nick will be fine. Nick always ended up fine. He falls from Dusky Bridge and came out only with a cold. He beaten many times but never get serious injured. It's only a possibility, isn't it?" asked Maya with stammered.

Edgeworth don't know how to answer. Should he say yes? Should he give false hope to Maya? Eventually, he forces a smile.

"Yes, Maya. Wright will be fine."

The three of them then walked into room number 290. Maya held Phoenix's left hand, while Pearl held Phoenix's right hand.

"Mr. Nick…I beg you to wake up…. Please get better soon…...I miss the old you, Mr. Nick…." whispered Pearl.

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, Feenie. Finally you're awake. We are worried sick of you, you know! Don't make us scared like that again!" said Maya.

"Yes, Mr. Nick…please don't do that again…. We're very worried that you will going to die," Pearl muttered, held Phoenix's right hand more tightly. Phoenix frowned, then roughly pulled his hand from Pearl's grip.

"Why are you holding Feenie's hands? Feenie don't know you. Feenie don't like Feenie's hands gripped by people who Feenie don't know," Phoenix snapped. "Papa, Mama. Tell that strange girl to get out from here. Feenie don't like her."

"Wright, you should not behave like that. It's not polite. Pearl is not a strange girl. Pearl is your friend. Come on, apologize to Pearl," Edgeworth said softly. Pearl bites her lip, then moving away from Phoenix's bed.

"I-it's okay, Mr. Eh-ji-worth. Mr. Nick doesn't remember who I am. I guess I'd better go now," Pearl muttered quietly. "I wish you a speedy recovery, Mr. Nick."

Phoenix snorted and staring at the ceiling. Why the little girl liked to look for his attention? He don't know the girl. Why Papa said that strange girl is his friend?

"Come on, Pearl," said Maya. She held out her hands and leading Pearl out of the room.

Edgeworth then sat beside Phoenix's bed. "How are you feeling, Wright?"

"Feenie's head very hurt and Feenie feel dizzy, Papa. Papa, where are we? Isn't Feenie in Feenie's birthday party?" Phoenix asked innocently.

"You're in the hospital, Wright. You suddenly fainted at your birthday party. So we brought you here."

When Edgeworth had just finished speaking, a nurse who looks very young entered. She smiled pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright. Introducing, I'm nurse Perfecta. Glad to see you finally wake up, Mr. Wright. It's time to put an IV."

Phoenix jerked his head. "What is an IV, Papa?"

Before Edgeworth answered, nurse Perfecta pulled out several IV needles from her pocket. Phoenix's eyes bulging when he saw the needles. Suddenly, he sat on his bed, and clutched Edgeworth's cravat.

"Papa, what would she do with Feenie? Why did she take the needle?" cried Phoenix.

"It's called an IV, Wright. IV is usually installed for sick people. You're sick now, and you need an IV for your hands. IV can make you get better quickly," said Edgeworth patiently. Nurse Perfecta smiled again while approached Phoenix's bed.

"Come on, Mr. Wright, give me your hand. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Come on," persuaded Nurse Perfecta. But Phoenix's glared getting wider, and he gripped Edgeworth's cravat harder.

"Feenie don't want to! Feenie afraid of needles! Tell her to go, Papa! Feenie don't want to!"

"Don't be afraid, Wright. Come on, give Papa your left hand. Just hold Papa's hands, Papa promise you won't feel hurt." Edgeworth murmured as he holding out his hand. "Come on, hold Papa's hand. And give your right hand to that nice nurse."

Phoenix finally calmed down, and held out his right hand. Nurse Perfecta begin inserting a needle into Phoenix's right hand. Phoenix started crying and screaming in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ow! Ow! Hurt, Papa!" sobbed Phoenix. Edgeworth tried hard to calm him down.

"It won't be long, Wright. It will finish soon. Patience, okay? Just hold Papa's hands more tightly," Edgeworth whispered as he stroking Phoenix's hair. Phoenix then gripped Edgeworth's hand tighter, and hold his pain.

"Alright, finished, Mr. Wright. Remember, Mr. Edgeworth. If the IV fluid runs out, immediately push the buzzer. Good afternoon, gentleman."

"Good afternoon, Nurse Perfecta."

"Is Feenie can go home and play again, Papa?" asked Phoenix after Nurse Perfecta go.

"Yes, if you recover. The faster you recover, the faster you go home. So you have to be a good boy and not naughty here. You must obey all Papa, Mama, doctors, and nurse's words. So you can quickly play again. You promise to Papa?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Papa, Feenie promise won't be naughty. Feenie wants to play ball with Papa if Feenie go home! Papa want it, play ball with Feenie?"

"Of course, Wright. But you have to recover." said Edgeworth. But suddenly, Doctor Canizares words echoed again in his ears.

 _It would be possible after Senor_ _Wright carry out blood clots in brain surgery, he became paralyzed from the neck to toe. And must wear breathing hose for all time._

Edgeworth closed his eyes for a moment. _What if that possibility becomes reality? How could I explain to him? What if I can't fulfill promises to play ball with him?_

"Ouch," complained Phoenix suddenly. "Feenie's head hurt, Papa."

"Here, Papa massage your head to make the pain reduced," Edgeworth murmured. Carefully, he enforced Phoenix's head, leaned over, and began massaging Phoenix's head. When he bent over, photograph of him, Larry, and Phoenix while still in grade 4 that he took from Phoenix's apartment fell out of his pocket.

"Papa, Papa's stuff fell," Phoenix pointing his finger at the photograph lying on the floor. Edgeworth stop massaging Phoenix's head and picked up the photo.

"What is it, Papa?" asked Phoenix again.

Edgeworth bit his lower lip, and shows the photo to Phoenix. Phoenix stared at the photograph for a few seconds. That photo is a photograph of three boys, hugging each other in a courtyard. A boy who standing in the left corner has spiky hair, and wearing a blue shirt, smiling quietly, his face very similar to the photo that he saw in the apartment. A boy who stands in the middle, has gray hair, and the tallest in the photo. He frowned when he saw the boy standing in the middle. His face was very similar to Papa.

 _Could this photo is a photo of Papa's childhood?_

He looked at the photo again, and saw the boy standing on the far right, has a spikey brown hair and his face was very similar to one of the men who come to his birthday party. If he's not mistaken, his name was Harry Butz.

"Who are those, Papa? Why did his face look a lot like Papa?"

"It's a photo when you were in school, Wright. They are your friends. You don't remember at all?" whispered Edgeworth. Phoenix wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No. Feenie not remember Feenie ever go to school. Feenie always playing at home with Papa."

Disappointed, Edgeworth slipped the photograph back into his pocket. Then he return massaged Phoenix's head again.

"Is your head still hurt? Is Papa's massage reduces the pain?" asked Edgeworth after nearly half an hour massaging Phoenix's head.

"Yes, Papa, Feenie's head didn't hurt anymore. Thank you, Papa. Feenie loves Papa!"

"Nice. Now, go to sleep, so you can quickly recover and play again. Okay?"

Phoenix nodded, and closed his eyes slowly. He fell asleep in an instant. Edgeworth pull out a chess set he had brought from home, and started to play with the pawns. Many times he glanced at Phoenix who had fallen asleep. _What will happen after Wright finished blood clots in brain surgery later?_ _Saw him like this, I can't bear._ _What if he'll actually suffer total paralysis and had to rely on a breathing hose?_

"Mr. Edgeworth? Nick had gone to bed?" Maya had just returned. Edgeworth turned slowly.

"Hi, Maya. You're finished dropping Pearl? How is she?"

"She…she's very sad, Mr. Edgeworth. She says she really wants to take care of Nick… but she was afraid to make Nick felt uncomfortable. By the way, is Doctor Canizares has tell you when Nick will be operated?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Not yet. He hasn't met me again."

"You look tired, Mr. Edgeworth. Come on, we eat in the cafeteria." said Maya soothingly. Edgeworth shook his head.

"No, Maya. You just go, if you hungry. I don't want to leave Wright for a single moment."

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth. You can get sick too if you don't eat. If you're sick, you can't take care of Nick. Come on. Nick will be fine even if we leave him for a while," persuaded Maya again. Edgeworth finally gave up, stood up from his chair and go to the cafeteria along with Maya.

When both of them eat at the cafeteria, visitors of the hospital cafeteria look toward Edgeworth with disgusted look and whispering very loud.

" _So, another innocent person was sent to jail again today. The defendant's attorney was so incompetent."_

" _If only Mr. Wright didn't get the accident."_

" _This country's law missed and needs Mr. Phoenix Wright. He always managed to save innocent person. Ah, I really hope he will get better and can come back to courtroom soon."_

" _I heard Doctor Canizares talking to Mr. Edgeworth about Mr. Wright's condition. He said, Mr. Wright suffering quite serious blood clot in brain. And Mr. Wright in risk of being paralyzed from neck to toe."_

" _I'm disgusted with that Edgeworth's guy. Certainly that dude upset because Mr. Wright always defeated him. I bet that's not an accident, but he hit Mr. Wright with his car on purpose. I bet he cheered triumphantly of Mr. Wright's condition now."_

" _I believe that too. After all, he's a Demon Prosecutor. He always do everything just for guilty verdict. Of course he will do everything too for throw away his rival."_

" _Disgusting human being."_

Edgeworth sighed deeply, feels so uncomfortable. He wants to stand up, but Maya hold his hands, and shook her head.

"Don't listen to their words, Mr. Edgeworth. They don't know what you've been through. They even don't know you well. You're a good person. It was an accident."

 _It was an accident._ Yeah.

An accident that makes someone suffered so much.

 _"Thief!_ _Thief!_ _Thief!"_

 _"Only him who stays in the classroom!_ _It's obvious he did it!_ _Surely he who stole Miles Edgeworth's money!_ _Just admit it, Phoenix Wright!_ _No one wants to play again with you!"_

 _He looked around._ _He was in a classroom, standing alone in the middle class, trembling._ _Approximately 30 children surrounded him, all hands pointing at him._ _All of them looked angry and disgusted to him._

 _"Thief!_ _Thief!_ _Thief!"_

 _Why do they call him a thief?_ _He's not a thief!_ _He will never take something that wasn't his belonging!_ _But who would believe him?_ _All children were standing in front of him… No one believes him._ _He couldn't do anything but cry._ _Crying out loud._

 _A woman wearing large glasses then approached him._

 _"Well, Phoenix, it isn't good for taking your friend's money._ _Now, apologize to the class."_

 _He didn't understand._ _Why was he told to apologize for the mistake he didn't do?_

 _"Objection!" shouted one of them suddenly._ _He stared at the boy._ _The boy had gray hair, and wearing a maroon-colored shirt and a bow tie._

 _"All of you are very stupid!_ _My_ _Dad always said, during the trial, evidence is everything!_ _Then, where's your evidence?_ _Just because Wright absent in PE class, you immediately accused him?_ _That's what you call 'proof?'_ _You should be ashamed!_ _It's a_ _shame for accused an innocent person!_ _Stop crying, Wright!_ _Keep your head up!"_

 _"Miles?_ _But it's your lunch money that stolen," said the woman, looking shocked._

 _The boy now standing on the table._

 _"And he doesn't need to apologize, because he isn't responsible!_ _Give me some decisive evidence that he who took my money, if you can show it, then he can apologize!_ _Where?_ _You can't prove it, isn't it?"_

 _"Edgeworth!_ _Why are you defending the thief?_ _Why do you want to be friends with naughty boy and like to steal?"_

 _"Yes!_ _Why be friend with the thief!_ _We don't care about the proof!_ _N_ _o one wants to be friends with him!"_

 _"THIEF!_ _THIEF!_ _THIEF!_ _LIAR!_ _LIAR!_ _PHOENIX WRIGHT THE THIEF!_ _PHOENIX WRIGHT THE NAUGHTY BOY!_ _PHOENIX WRIGHT IS A LIAR!"_

 _"Stop it... I didn't do it ... I beg you ..." He sobbed harder._

 _"HE'S GUILTY!_ _GUILTY!_ _GUILTY!_ _REMOVE HIM FROM THIS SCHOOL!_ _WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIEF AND LIAR IN CLASS !_ _GET OUT FROM HERE, PHOENIX WRIGHT!_ _GET OUT!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! FEENIE ISN'T A THIEF! PAPA! PAPA! FEENIE NOT A LIAR! FEENIE NOT NAUGHTY!" shouted Phoenix. He then sat on his bed. Cold sweat dripping profusely from his head and forehead. His head was going to explode. It really hurts. Then he looked around.

It was very quiet. Children who accused him of stealing and lying aren't there anymore. In front of him just a white blanket. He's still in the hospital. It's just a dream.

But, why the dream felt so real? Why did he feel he actually have experienced that dream before? The boy who defend him in the dream... named Miles Edgeworth? _Edgeworth?_ Isn't that Papa's name? He felt recognized the boy who appeared in his dream ... Isn't the boy in his dream, is the same boy in the photograph that Papa's shown before?

Actually who is the boy? Why did he appear in his dream? Why did he felt he had visited that frightening classroom before?

What is the dream mean? _Who am I? Who am I actually?_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. The Surgery

Phoenix looked around. Groaning softly, he massaged his head. Why he was alone? Where are Papa and Mama? Why Papa and Mama wasn't around beside his bed? He tried to sit up again, get rid of the blanket, trying to set foot on the floor, and feeling extremely dizzy. His vision became blurred. But he had to get off. He had to get off this bed. He must find Papa and Mama and ask them what was his dream meaning.

"Wright, what are you doing?" cried Edgeworth while approached Phoenix's bed and pushed him gently to lie back. "Why are you trying to get out of bed? Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

"Feenie wants to look for Papa and Mama. Papa and Mama left Feenie alone here. Feenie afraid Papa and Mama won't come back," said Phoenix.

"Papa and Mama ate only briefly, Feenie. How could Mama and Papa leave you alone?" Maya said softly.

Phoenix sank back into his pillows, then he watched Edgeworth from head to toe. His heart was filled again with tremendous confusion. Why the boy in his dream named Edgeworth? Why Papa's face looks very similar to the boy, and with the boy in the photo? Papa says, the photo is a photo of him with his friends at school. If indeed the photograph is a photograph of him with his school friends, why one of his friends had the same name with Papa? Papa never said he had another child, isn't it?

"What is it, Wright? Do you want something? You want to eat? You sweat a lot..." said Edgeworth.

"Papa, Mama, Feenie had a strange dream."

Edgeworth and Maya's eyebrows furrowed. "What dream, Feenie?"

"Feenie dream Feenie was standing in a classroom. And then, there are children standing around Feenie. They accused Feenie is a thief. They say Feenie steal Feenie's friend money. They also say Feenie is a naughty boy and a liar."

Maya nudged Edgeworth's elbow. "The class trial!" Maya whispered happily to Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, I think his memory is coming back!"

Edgeworth nodded, and asked to Phoenix, "So, what happens next in your dream, Wright?"

"Feenie cries. Feenie stood in the corner, shaking. Then there are women who wear large glasses told Feenie if Feenie must apologize to the class. After she told Feenie to apologize, a boy suddenly stood up on the table, and said, 'Objection!' He says all of them should be ashamed because accused Feenie stealing money without proof. But, other children still accuse Feenie. They yelled to Feenie. They said they want Feenie to out of the classroom and out of school."

Phoenix breathed for a moment, then continued. "The boy who defended Feenie in the dream ... His name is Miles Edgeworth. Feenie confused, Papa."

"And what makes you confused, Wright?"

"Why are the boy in Feenie's dream have the same name as Papa? His face is also very similar to Papa, also very similar to the boy in the photo that Papa shown to Feenie. Papa, is Papa had another child who become friends with Feenie in school?"

Maya and Edgeworth exchanged glances with confusion.

"No, Wright, Papa did not have other children. Okay, it's time to explain everything to you."

Phoenix frowned. His head felt much more pain than before.

"I'm not your father, Wright. I'm not your Papa. And Maya is not your Mama. Your Papa and Mama as we say when in the apartment, named Leo and Rowenda Wright. And both of them had died in a plane crash. And, Wright, you and I are good friends since elementary school. Your dream, was a real incident. When you were in grade four, you're accused of stealing my lunch money because only you who absent in PE class. I defended you, because there was no strong evidence that you who stealing my money. Because of the incident, you were inspired to become a lawyer."

 _Lawyer?_ Phoenix tried to digest Edgeworth's words, feeling increasingly confused. Then, suddenly, a word echoed in his ears.

 _A lawyer is someone who always smiles no matter how bad it goes ..._ He felt someone told to him that words. But he did not understand at all what is 'lawyer' means. So, the person that he thought all this time was his father, actually his best friend since elementary school? But this doesn't make sense at all! He's still a child, right? While the man standing in front of him now probably almost reach his 30s!

"And you ended up becoming a lawyer. You are the most famous defense attorney and the best in the country. Those who come to your birthday party, was your former client that you saved from death penalty. And Maya, who you thought was your mother, was actually your assistant."

More wrinkles appeared on Phoenix's forehead. _The most famous defense attorney and the best in the country?_ _He?_ _He saved a lot of people?_ _How could it be?_ _While he even can't read!_ _Papa definitely lies!_ _Papa must had lied to soothe him._ _Mama, his assistant?_ _How could it be?_

"Papa lied," said Phoenix. "It doesn't make sense. Feenie still a child. How could Feenie save a lot of people? Feenie always plays at home."

"Wright, but ..." said Edgeworth disappointed. Maya shook her head, and whispered, "Just let him, Mr. Edgeworth. The important thing is he had begun to remember his past bit by bit. Later we show photographs of him when he was in college and photographs when he was in the courtroom. We can't make him stress and become more ill."

"I, er ... yeah, you're right, Maya."

"Angh!" Phoenix exclaimed suddenly, and wrinkling his face.

"What's the matter, Feenie? Your head hurts again?" Maya asked anxiously. Phoenix nodded weakly.

"Angh! Feenie's head hurts! Feenie feel dizzy, Mama! Papa, Feenie want Papa massage Feenie's head again," pleaded Phoenix with spoiled.

"All right, come here, Papa massage your head again," murmured Edgeworth. He sat beside Phoenix's bed and massaging Phoenix's head again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," said Edgeworth.

Doctor Canizares stepped in. When saw Doctor Canizares, Phoenix's eyes widen in fear. He gripped Edgeworth's arms tightly.

"Hello, Senor Wright. How are you today?" asked Dr. Canizares friendly as he approached Phoenix's bed. Phoenix shifted a little, trying to hide behind Edgeworth's arms. Doctor Canizares chuckled.

"No need to be scared like that, Senor Wright. I just wanted to borrow Senor Edgeworth briefly. It's okay, right?" He said again in a tone like talking to a 3 years old child. Edgeworth nodded, then stopped massaging Phoenix's head.

"Maya, can you continue massaging Wright's head? I probably won't be long."

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth followed Doctor Canizares walked into his office, then both of them sat down.

"Senor Edgeworth, I've talked to my team. And we decided that the most appropriate time to operate Senor Wright is Thursday. But, of course, we have to ask permission from you first. Would you agree if Senor Wright operated on Thursday?"

Edgeworth didn't know what else to say, other than to answer, "Yes."

"And you agree with all the risks and any possibility after Senor Wright's surgery? As I have told you, that Senor Wright will most likely suffer total paralysis from neck to toe, and you will not sue anything to us if that possibility becoming a reality?"

Edgeworth swallowed. "Yes, Doctor."

"And are you willing to cover for Senor Wright's blood clots in brain surgery cost, and you understand that this surgery cost is quite expensive, and you must spend approximately US $ 26,000 minimum?"

Edgeworth sighs of relief. That amount is certainly not a problem for him.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Ok. If so, we need you to sign this medical/ surgery letter of agreement, Senor Edgeworth." Doctor Canizares handed a letter of agreement to Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth read it carefully, and after he's done, he signed the letter.

"Here, Doctor. Done."

"Thank you very much, Senor Edgeworth. So, now we just wait for the day of Senor Wright's surgery will implemented. Anything else you want to discuss with me?"

Edgeworth thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, Doctor. Wright's memory seems come back. He told me that he was dreaming in a class trial, which indeed happened when he was in 4th grade. And he felt confused about the dream. He asked me, what is the meaning of his dream. I explained everything to him ... That I am not his father, that he is a lawyer, and so on. But he didn't believe it and he said that my words don't make sense at all. How to make him believe, Doctor? Maya said later we show him photos when he was in college and when he was in the courtroom slowly. She's afraid to make Wright stress."

"That's great, Senor Wright. But Miss Fey was right. We have to show who he is slowly. If he doesn't believe it and still think you and Miss Fey are his parents, you can't force him. You also may not tell him about the time when you hit him with your car. With Senor Wright's condition like now, it would be very dangerous if you make him shock or stress with bad memories. Stay patient and keep spirit, Senor Edgeworth."

"All right, Doctor. I understand. Do your best for Wright surgery, Doctor."

"Of course, Senor Edgeworth. I never forget that Senor Wright saved my dad. Now it's my turn to return the favor to him."

Edgeworth returned to Phoenix's room. When he entered, Phoenix had fallen asleep with a compress on his head, while Maya read a book.

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth. What did you talk with Doctor Canizares?"

"He said he and his team will operate Wright on Thursday. And I've signed the surgery's letter of agreement. Wright will carry out blood clots in brain surgery this Thursday."

Maya smiled, a very forced smile. With trembling voice, she said, "So, we must be prepared, right?"

"What do you mean, Maya?!" shouted Edgeworth. "You talk as if Wright will going to die!"

"That's not what I mean, Mr. Edgeworth. We must be ready if…yeah… er… you know. If Nick completely paralyzed and must rely on a breathing hose." A tear fell from Maya's eyelids, then she hastily wipes it.

Edgeworth paused, and stared at Phoenix who were still asleep like a child. He himself knows, he won't be ready. Just imagine Phoenix sit on a wheelchair, wearing a breathing hose and can only move his head, he can't bear.

 _But it's just a possibility._ _Possibility._ _Possibility._ _Wright is a strong man._ _Wright like the Phoenix rising from the ashes._ _If Wright can survive after falling from a burning bridge and nearly drowned in the most dangerous river in the country, of course he won't defeated easily with just a scalpel!_ _I am sure of it!_

Edgeworth clenches his hands. "I'm sure Wright won't defeated easily by a scalpel. He's too strong. And he will remain strong after the surgery. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm sure all the possibilities that Doctor Canizares says, in the end only remain a possibility. I believe in Wright, Maya. Do you believe him too?"

Maya nodded weakly. "Y-yeah, Mr. Edgeworth. I also believe in Nick."

"Water ...Feenie thirsty…. Feenie want water ..." Phoenix finally awake.

"Wait a minute, Wright, Papa will get it for you."

Edgeworth walked toward the dispenser, take a glass of water and a straw. Maya helped Phoenix sat on his bed, and Edgeworth thrust the straw into Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix drink very quickly until the water in the glass were empty.

"Enough? Do you want some more?" asked Edgeworth.

"No, Papa, it's enough."

"How's your head, Feenie? Still hurt?"

Phoenix shook his head. "It doesn't hurt as much as before, Mama. Papa, when Feenie can go home? Feenie wants to go home. Feenie don't like stay here. Feenie want to play and watch My Little Pony Tail at home. This IV also very hurt."

"Later, after you carry out surgery, you can go home and play as long as you want, Wright." Edgeworth replied in a trembling voice.

Phoenix frowned again. "What is the meaning of 'surgery', Papa?"

"Eh ... it's a kind of ... The doctor will do something on your head so you will fully recover and your head won't hurt anymore."

Phoenix's eyes widened in fear. "Papa means, Feenie's head will be injected?"

Maya smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, Feenie. Your head will not be injected. The doctor will do something for your head, but clearly, it won't hurt. Because the doctor will make you sleep during the surgery. So, you don't need to be afraid. You will be operated on Thursday. After that, you can go home and play again. How, Feenie? You want it, to be operated? So you can get better soon."

Although Phoenix only understands a few of Maya's words, he finally nodded firmly.

"But, Papa and Mama will accompany Feenie, right?"

"Yes, Wright. Of course. Papa and Mama won't leave you. We will accompany you during the surgery."

Thursday finally come. Doctor Canizares came early to Phoenix's room, and greeted the three of them.

"Hello, Buenos dias, Senor Edgeworth, Senor Wright, Miss Fey! Senor Wright's surgery will be held at 12 pm after the lunch hour. Make sure that Senor Wright have eaten first, if possible, give him vegetables and fruit as much as possible. Senor Wright, let me check your blood pressure, okay?"

"Feenie don't want an injection! Feenie afraid of injection!" shouted Phoenix with frightened as he clutching his blanket tightly. Doctor Canizares chuckled.

"Relax, Senor Wright! I'm not going to inject you. I just want to measure your blood pressure with this tool," said Dr. Canizares. He pulled out a sphygmomanometer from his medical bag. "To know are your condition stable for surgery. Come on, Senor Wright, stretch your right hand."

"Come on, Wright, stretch your right hand. Come, this doctor is nice, he won't hurt you," Edgeworth said soothingly. After a brief hesitation, Phoenix finally stretched out his right hand. Doctor Canizares then draping the sphygmomanometer around Phoenix's shoulder, and pumping slowly. While Phoenix watched with interest.

"Okay. Your blood pressure is very good, Senor Wright. Your condition is stable for surgery. Miss Fey, Senor Edgeworth, at half-past 12, call nurse Perfecta with buzzer. Before surgery, Senor Wright must replace pajamas with scrubs. Don't forget, Senor Edgeworth."

"Alright, Doctor. Doctor, may we bring Wright to eat in the cafeteria? He was tired of being in bed continuously."

"Sure, sure, Senor Edgeworth! Well, enjoy your lunch time. See you in the operating room later." Then Doctor Canizares left the room.

"Wright, do you want to eat outside or Papa brings food for you and you eat here?"

"Feenie wants to eat outside! Feenie bored always in this room!" said Phoenix.

"Okay. Maya, can I ask for a favor? Can you ask for a wheelchair to the nurse?"

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth. Wait a minute." Maya stepped out and returned 10 minutes later with a wheelchair.

"Come on, Wright, we eat outside."

Maya and Edgeworth helped Phoenix get out of bed and sat Phoenix on the wheelchair. Then they pushed Phoenix to the cafeteria. Arriving at the cafeteria, Edgeworth leaned Phoenix against the wall.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Edgeworth.

"Feenie wants to eat noodles, Papa!"

"All right, wait here with Mama. Papa will order the noodles."

Now all the cafeteria's visitors look towards the three of them. When Edgeworth was queue up to order three bowls of noodles, the cafeteria visitors whispering very loudly, like deliberately in order to make Edgeworth hear them.

 _"Heh._ _Look at that disgusting Demon Prosecutor."_

 _"He must be very satisfied after making Mr. Wright very ill like that."_

 _"He pretends like a nice guy and pretending take care of Mr. Wright. He's really a good actor!"_

 _"It's disgusting he pretended to become Mr. Wright's father!_ _He didn't even deserve to touch Mr. Wright with his filthy hands!"_

 _"Let's bet! After he satisfied hit Mr. Wright with his car,_ _what else will he do to the poor man?"_

 _"Slip something into Mr. Wright's food!"_

The cafeteria's visitors laughed, and looked at Edgeworth with disgusted look as before. Edgeworth drew a deep breath, closed his eyes, trying to ignore all of their insults. He wanted to scream as loud as possible. Why those people judge him so harshly? He didn't want this to happen! If he could, he wanted to turn back the time, change everything that had happened. Why can't they understand that it was an accident? _How dare they think I will poison Wright?_

With silent Edgeworth take the order, and bring the noodles to the table where Phoenix and Maya sit. He started feeding Phoenix, when he feeding Phoenix, the visitors didn't stop looking at him and whispering more insulting words. Edgeworth's hands shaking as he holds the spoon. Maya repeatedly says to him, "Don't listen to them, don't listen to them…"

Edgeworth finally ignores all the visitor's whispers. After the three of them finished eating, they get ready for back to Phoenix's room. When about to leave the cafeteria, Edgeworth could heard one from the visitor's cafeteria shouting, "You're really a great actor, Mr. Edgeworth! Hands down to you! You should earn an Oscar!"

Maya can't take it anymore. She turned around and shouted to all the cafeteria's visitors.

"Will you shut your big mouth just a minute? Mind your own business! You don't know how suffer Mr. Edgeworth now, like Nick! You don't understand what an accident is?! You should be ashamed! All of you even don't know Mr. Edgeworth well, but all of you judge him so harshly! Just for your information, and knowledge for your empty brain, Mr. Edgeworth is one of the nicest men I've ever known! He paid all of Nick's needs and Nick's treatment! He also takes care of Nick tirelessly! All of you are very stupid! Just because media call him 'Demon Prosecutor' then all of you believe that he's a mean person? What a fool!"

Snorted angrily, Maya left the cafeteria while the visitors stunned.

"Don't listen to them. Ignore it, Mr. Edgeworth! They're just nosy people who love to judge. Don't let them make you down!"

"But Maya, they're right. I made Wright seriously ill. I am the cause of all of this." Edgeworth murmured softly. Maya puts her hands on her waist and patted Edgeworth's back.

"Mr. Edgeworth. How many million times I have to say, it was an accident. ACCIDENT. No one can avoid accidents and disaster! Let it go, Mr. Edgeworth, don't think of those nosy people's words! Next time, if they insult you again, I swear I will punch them and I will make them scared to death with channeling my sis!"

Edgeworth chuckled dryly. "Thank you very much, Maya."

After they returned to room No. 290, Maya called Nurse Perfecta with the buzzer. Shortly afterwards, Nurse Perfecta comes with bring a pale-blue scrubs and a gurney.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, and Miss Fey! You've finished eating, Mr. Wright? Very good, very good! Now it's time to change your clothes! Come on, Mr. Wright, can you sit for a while?" asked Nurse Perfecta friendly.

"Come on, Wright," Edgeworth lifted Phoenix's head from the pillow, and straighten Phoenix's body. "Done, Nurse Perfecta."

"Very good! Now, raise your hands, Mr. Wright, come on."

Phoenix awkwardly raised his hands. Nurse Perfecta and Edgeworth then unbuttoned Phoenix's pajama slowly, after done, nurse Perfecta enrobe the scrubs to Phoenix's body. Phoenix's eyes glittered with pleasure when he saw the scrubs color that he wear.

"Feenie like! Feenie love this color! Feenie love the blue color!"

"All right, Mr. Wright, now lay back. I'm going to move you to this gurney and wheel you into the operating room."

"What is a gurney, Papa?" asked Phoenix to Edgeworth.

"Gurney is kind of bed that can be push and have a wheel. Come on, lie back, Wright. Don't let this nice and friendly nurse wait too long." Edgeworth along with Maya then helped Phoenix to lie back, and simultaneously, the three of them moved Phoenix from the hospital bed to the gurney.

Maya, Edgeworth, and Nurse Perfecta then wheeled Phoenix to the operating room. Phoenix looked around, he felt very enjoyed lying on a gurney and being pushed like that. He started thinking to ask Papa to buy him a gurney like this.

"Here we are." said Nurse Perfecta after they reached in front of the operating room. "Let's go inside, Mr. Wright. Doctor Canizares and his team had waiting inside. Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Fey, both of you can wait in the waiting room. But, if both of you tired, you can go to the cafeteria or take a walk first. This surgery will take a very long time. Probably about 10-12 hours."

"Okay, we understand, Nurse Perfecta. Good luck. Do the best. I believe with all of you."

Edgeworth step forward, held Phoenix's hands, and gently stroke Phoenix's hair.

"Good luck, Wright. Papa and Mama will pray for you here."

"Papa and Mama won't accompany Feenie?!" shouted Phoenix. "But Feenie afraid! Feenie want Papa and Mama to accompany Feenie! Feenie don't want to go inside alone! Feenie don't want to be left alone! Come on, Papa, come in with Feenie! If Papa and Mama won't accompany Feenie, Feenie won't to be operated!" exclaimed Phoenix. He began to whine and cry again.

"No, Wright, Papa and Mama can't go inside. What did Papa say? If you want to recover, you must be a good boy and obey all the nurses and doctor's words here. Do you want to break your promise to Papa?"

Phoenix paused, then shook his head.

"No, Papa. Feenie wants to be a good boy!"

"Good." Edgeworth pull out a chess pawn from his pocket and thrust it into Phoenix's hands. "This is Papa's chess pawn. This pawn will give you strength to carry out the surgery. This pawn will make you won't feel hurt. Now go."

Nurse Perfecta then pushed Phoenix into the operating room, while Edgeworth and Maya walked into the waiting room. They both sat down and awkwardly silent for a few seconds, until finally exchanged glances, and said simultaneously,

"He'll be fine."

 **In the operating room of Canizares Hospital...**

"Okay, Senor Wright. We will anesthetize you now. Just take it easy, this won't hurt, you're going to fall asleep, and after you wake up, the surgery is done."

Phoenix remained silent. He observed four doctors around him, all wearing the same clothes, a shirt with his favorite color, blue. The four of them also wear blue face mask, so their faces were not visible. The operating room was quite dark. Phoenix's eyes wide in horror when he saw scalpel and scissors lie on the table.

Doctor Canizares then pull out injectable drugs from his doctor coat pocket. Phoenix getting scared. The doctor will inject him! Inject! Papa and Mama lie to him! Papa and Mama said the doctor won't inject him!

"Feenie don't want an injection! Feenie don't want to! PAPA ! FEENIE WANT PAPA ! FEENIE WANT PAPA! PAPA ! FEENIE WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Phoenix. Hastily, he rolled his body to the right. The gurney where he lay became tilted, and he fell to the floor. His IV befall his foot and scattered on the floor. Phoenix roared in pain and crying very loud.

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Doctor Canizares. "Calm down Senor Wright, calm down! You'll be fine!"

"FEENIE WANT PAPA! FEENIE WANT PAPA AND MAMA! LET FEENIE GET OUT OF HERE! LET FEENIE OUT! OUT! OUT!" shouted Phoenix while thrashing on the floor. Then suddenly, Phoenix seizes. His hands, legs, and head move very fast uncontrollably. Frantically, Doctor Canizares and his team gripped Phoenix's hands, legs, and head very tightly, to keep his head from cracking with the floor.

"Let's lift him back onto the gurney! And Perfecta, I need a rope! Take it in my office! Quickly!" cried Doctor Canizares, sweat dripping on his forehead. Simultaneously, Dr. Canizares and his team lifted Phoenix who still seizing back to the gurney. Nurse Perfecta then hurriedly run out of the operating room to take the rope.

"Nurse Perfecta?! What's wrong?! Why are there noises from inside the operating room? Is Wright okay?!" shouted Edgeworth. Nurse Perfecta passed Edgeworth and Maya without saying a word, took a rope in Doctor Canizares office, then ran again to go back to the operating room.

"Nurse Perfecta, what's the matter? Explain to us! What's wrong with Nick?!" shouted Maya as she clutching Nurse Perfecta's shoulder.

"No time to explain! Just wait here, Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Fey!" said Nurse Perfecta. Edgeworth felt his patience was completely gone now. He then clutching Nurse Perfecta's shoulder as well.

"Nurse Perfecta. Need I remind you that it's me who paid for this surgery? And the cost of this surgery isn't cheap? The surgery lasted no more than 10 minutes, and there was commotion noises from inside the operating room already. Now, let me go inside to see Wright's condition, if you forbid me, I'll sue you!"

"I, oh, all right, Mr. Edgeworth! Okay! You can go inside with me. But sorry, Miss Fey, you still must wait outside. You can't go inside. I allow Mr. Edgeworth to come in because he is the one who paid for Mr. Wright's surgery."

"Okay, I understand, Nurse."

Edgeworth then follows Nurse Perfecta into the operating room. In the operating room, Phoenix still seizing uncontrollably, his entire hair and face very wet covered with sweat. The doctors still trying hard to calm him down. Edgeworth gasped.

"What's the meaning of this, Doctor Canizares?! Why Wright suddenly seizes like that? He was fine when he still outside the operating room!"

"Mr. Edgeworth? What are you doing here? Please wait outside, Mr. Edgeworth!" exclaimed Doctor Canizares, still holding Phoenix's head vigorously. "Perfecta, the rope!"

"I don't want to go out before Wright stopped seizing!" shouted Edgeworth.

Doctor Canizares didn't answer. Nurse Perfecta handed the rope, then he binding Phoenix firmly above the gurney. After he was done, he anesthetized Phoenix. Phoenix's body finally relaxed, and he fell asleep.

"Come on, we began the operation," Doctor Canizares sighed in relief. "Senor Edgeworth, you can go out now."

Edgeworth glued in his place. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Doctor Canizares, I understand with all the risks that you mentioned after Wright finish the surgery. I can accept if Wright becomes total paralyzed after the surgery is done. But, if he dies because this surgery," Edgeworth gritted his teeth harder, - "We'll see in court." Then he stepped out grimly.

Doctor Canizares wipes his sweat. "All right, guys. Let's begin the operation."

 **To be continued ...**


	8. Please, Don't Give Up!

Hours by hours have been passed, and suddenly, Phoenix's surgery has been underway for about 5 hours. Edgeworth and Maya unceasingly prayed silently. They don't want to eat, walk around the hospital, or to rest for a while. What they want is just one, that Phoenix fully recovers and not suffers total paralysis as Doctor Canizares had said.

"It's almost six hours," Edgeworth murmured, glancing at his watch and get up from the lounge chair. "Maya, are you tired? Are you hungry? If you're hungry, I will accompany you to eat in the cafeteria."

Maya shook her head. "No, Mr. Edgeworth. I just want to stay and wait here until Nick's surgery is done. I'm not hungry.. Are you hungry, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"No," said Edgeworth slowly, but after that his stomach rumbling loudly. Maya giggled softly.

"Because your stomach growls, Mr. Edgeworth, I'll bring the food to you. I think you should wait here, Mr. Edgeworth. I don't want that nosy people in the cafeteria insult and vilify you again."

Edgeworth smiled gratefully. "Okay then. I'll wait here. Thank you very much, Maya."

After Maya went to the cafeteria, Edgeworth sat in the waiting room. Because of fatigue and feeling extremely worry, Edgeworth's head slowly drooping, and eventually he fell asleep in the waiting room.

 _"If you have done packing your stuff, let's go now._ _A Von Karma should not be stalling for time. A von Karma won't tolerate it._ _Because von Karma is perfect._ _Come on, Miles."_

 _The big hand with full of wrinkles and rough gripping his shoulder, and led him to his car. He looked back._ _He won't to leave this place._ _He wanted at least had time to say farewell to his two best friends, Larry Butz and Phoenix Wright before leaving the country._ _But this man, who called himself as his father's old friend, Manfred von Karma, doesn't allow him to meet both of his friends for maybe the last time, even for just 5 minutes._

 _Refrain from crying, he climbed into Mr. Von Karma's car. In the back seat, a blue-haired girl who probably just only 4 year old, sat. Mr._ _von Karma said, this child will be his sister later._

 _But he won't…. He won't to be the part of this so called 'perfect' family. He won't to be the part of Von Karma. He won't to leave America._ _He won't to live in Germany._ _He just wants his father!_ _He wants to stay with his father, Gregory Edgeworth!_ _But his father was dead..._ _His father had gone away forever... He will never be able to meet with his beloved father again... His father will never get to see when he became a top defense attorney..._

 _He buried his face on his knees, and sobbed quietly._ _The girl sitting next to him looked at him in surprise, and whispered very softly,_

" _Hey, don't cry._ _If you cry, Papa will scold you." Then the little girl stroking his back gently._ _But he still didn't look up._ _He wanted to cry._ _Crying as long as possible._ _And maybe as loud as possible, if he could._ _Crying makes him feel better, and make him feel a little relieved._

 _"Edgeworth!_ _Edgeworth!_ _Edgeworth!"_

 _He's very recognized the voice._ _It's Wright's voice._ _No._ _He won't to see Wright's face again, although he wanted it so badly._ _That would make him felt worse and sadder._ _Because maybe he will never be able to meet again with his best friend._

 _"EDGEWORTH!EDGEWORTH! MILEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

 _He can't bear it._ _He finally looked up and opens the backseat window._ _He popped his head out through the backseat window._ _Wright was running after the car, panting, with held a ball in his hands._ _He just waved his hand slowly._ _The cold afternoon wind blew his hair._

 _Wright ran faster, then kick the ball in his hand._

 _"Edgeworth!_ _Catch this!"_

 _Deftly, he caught the ball._ _He looked back again._ _Wright waves his hands._ _He reluctantly waves his hands back._ _Then he closed the car window and stared at the ball given by Wright._ _On top of the ball, there are message that have been written by Wright,_

' _Edgeworth._ _I don't know why you suddenly transfer to another school without telling me what the reason is._ _But, for sure, our friendship will never end just because we are in different schools._ _I'm sure you definitely will be a great defense attorney like your father._ _And I'm also going to be a great defense attorney!_ _We will work together for justice!_

 _Edgeworth, through this ball, I want to thank you very much for being a very good friend for me. Thank you very much for defend me in the class trial._ _Thanks so much for always believing in me when no one else don't._ _I'm going to miss you very much for sure. Please promise to me you won't forget me. Please write to me often. Promise to me you will study hard to become a defense attorney so we can have the same career in the future._ _Till the day we meet again._ _This is not goodbye, right, Edgeworth? This is see you in years._

 _Your friend, now, always, and forever,_

 _Phoenix Wright_ '

 _He smiled after reading the message written on the ball._ _He then hugged the ball tightly._

 _"What is that?" asked Mr._ _von Karma when they arrived at the airport._

 _"A ball. A good friend of mine gives me this ball," He said softly, hugging the ball more tightly to his chest._ _Mr. von Karma's forehead wrinkles, then he snatched the ball._ _He read the message in the ball, and snorted._

 _"It's no use._ _This is just a piece of junk._ _And the von Karma's residence did not accept this kind of junk." Mr._ _Von Karma headed to the trash._

 _"Don't! Please…" He tried to get the ball back._ _But Mr._ _von Karma destroys the ball right in front of his face._

 _"Stop ... I beg you…Sir…" He asked plaintively._ _Now the ball had destroyed._

 _"It's from my friend…. From my best friend…." He sobbed._ _But_ _Mr._ _von Karma still won't listen to him, and throws the ball splinters into the trash._ _He can't do anything rather than just cry silently and staring blankly at the trash. The only one stuff left from his friend was gone too now…He really likes the ball.. He wants to read the message again… But… maybe this is the best? So he can forget Wright forever…._

"Ngh….. Stop….don't…it's from Wright…. Don't put it in the trash…."

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"That's ... not…a junk… It's not.. a piece…of junk…"

"MR. EDGEWORTH! WAKE UP!"

Edgeworth jumped and awakened from his sleep. In front of him, Maya stood with holding three plastic bags of food, and Doctor Canizares stood too, looking very tired.

"Are you okay, Senor Edgeworth?" asked Doctor Canizares.

"Y-yes ... Just a bad dream ... Is Wright's surgery is done, Doctor?"

Doctor Canizares nodded. "Yes, Senor Edgeworth. The surgery has been done since half an hour ago. The surgery was arguably gone pretty smoothly. Unfortunately, we can't know about the possibility that I mentioned is become a reality or not until Senor Wright awake."

"Oh," Edgeworth confused what to answer.

"We have to move him back to room 290. I think he'll wake up in two or three days, because the anesthetic still too strong. But, if you want to see him and take care of him right now, you can do it."

"I want to see him now," Edgeworth murmured. "Come on, Maya."

"If he wakes up, immediately call me, Senor Edgeworth. I have to check his condition."

They both walked back to room 290. When saw Phoenix lying weakly on the bed, with his head bandaged, and a strange device like a big hose attached to his mouth, Edgeworth felt his heart broke. He glanced briefly toward Maya, and could see if the spirit medium was trying hard to keep herself looks strong. Edgeworth then clasped Phoenix's hands. _You'll be fine, Wright ... You'll be fine... you will be healed._ _You must recover... You won't be paralyzed as Doctor Canizares had said..._

"He didn't look good, but in fact he's fine….. Right, Mr. Edgeworth? He'll wake up, right?" whispered Maya stammered.

"Of course, Maya," said Edgeworth without once taking his eyes from sleeping Phoenix, "He'll wake up."

"While waiting for Nick to wake up, let's eat first. Here, this is your food, Mr. Edgeworth," Maya handing box of food into Edgeworth's hands.

"Thank you very much, Maya," said Edgeworth gratefully. They both open the box and began to eat their food. Edgeworth chewing very slowly, and kept staring at sleeping Phoenix. _Wake up, wake up Wright… C'mon, wake up….. and make everyone astonished just like when you've just fallen out of Dusky Bridge..._

Suddenly, a soft groaned was heard. Phoenix opened one of his eyes.

"Maya, he wakes up!" whispered Edgeworth happily. He jumped from his chair and put his food box. "Hi Wright, you finally wake up, too. Wait a minute, I'll call Doctor Canizares." With a bit of rush, Edgeworth ran from the room and called Doctor Canizares.

Doctors Canizares and Edgeworth returned 5 minutes later. Doctor Canizares began to examine Phoenix, while Maya and Edgeworth sat down and watching.

"Hello, Senor Wright. This is for sure, absolutely incredible you wake up in just 2 hours after carry out blood clots in the brain surgery! As I recall, other patients can wake up minimum 3 days after their surgery was done…. You're really like the Phoenix bird, rises from the ashes, eh?" Doctor Canizares chuckled. He then brushed Phoenix's hair which sticking out from the bandage on his head.

"Come open your mouth and say 'AAAA ...' "continue Doctor Canizares again.

"A..a ... aaaaa," Phoenix tried to open his mouth, but he was able to say only a groan and he coughed. Doctors Canizares let out a short sighed.

"It hurts when you talk, Senor Wright?" Doctor Canizares asked emphatically. Phoenix nodded slowly, while one of his eyes still closed. Maya gripped Edgeworth's arms, felt tense with the results of this examination.

"Well now, can you straighten your left hand, and move it a little bit?"

Phoenix straightened his left hand, and moves it slightly. Maya and Edgeworth almost crying of joy with relief. If Phoenix can move his arms, meaning he won't be paralyzed, right?

"Very good. Now, I ask you to lift and straighten your right hand. And move it a little bit like you move your left hand before. Can you do it, Senor Wright?"

Phoenix tried to raise his right hand, but he can't do it. His right hand felt so stiff. As if it ties to his bed. He then shook his head, gesturing at Doctor Canizares, that he can't move his right hand. Doctor Canizares sighed resignedly. He then scribbling on a clipboard he was carrying. While Edgeworth and Maya continue to watch tensely.

"Now, can you bend your left leg, and shake it a little bit?"

Phoenix nodded. He bends his left leg and shook it firmly until almost kicked Doctor Canizares' face. Doctor Canizares chuckled again.

"You're very excited, eh, Senor Wright? Very good! Well, now may I ask you to bend your right leg, and shake it as you shake your left leg? Come on, Senor Wright," said Dr. Canizares again with a very friendly smile. Phoenix tried to bend his right leg, but he can't. His right leg was numb and unable to feel anything, just like his right hand. He shook his head slowly, make gesture again to Doctor Canizares that he can't move his right leg either.

"Okay, Senor Wright. Now, try to move your head to the right, left, up, and down."

Phoenix tried to move his head. He could move his head to all directions, but when he moved his head to the right, he felt extremely pain. Phoenix pointed to his neck, signaling that when he moved his head to the right, it felt hurts.

"Well..." Doctor Canizares observed him again, and writing something in his clipboard. "Now, tell me, who are they?" asked Dr. Canizares as pointing his finger toward Maya and Edgeworth. "And who's your name?"

"Ma..ma…Papa….Fee…nieh," Phoenix coughed again, again he failed to say anything and can just groaned in pain. His throat felt sore and his neck felt hurt when he spoke. Edgeworth and Maya watched him with pity and resignation.

"Okay, done. You don't need to use this device again…" Doctor Canizares then take off the strange device that being put in Phoenix's mouth earlier. "How are you feeling, Mr. Wright? Do you feel shortness of breath?"

Phoenix just nodded slowly to answer, and clutching his chest that felt so ache.

"Okay, then. I will install a breathing hose for you. Don't move and stay lie down in your bed, Senor Wright. Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey, come on, we speak outside."

Edgeworth and Maya then follow Doctor Canizares step out of the room.

"Well, how, Doctor? Wright could move most of his limb... It means ... he won't be paralyzed as you said earlier, right?" Edgeworth asked hopefully.

"Yes, Senor Edgeworth. He's not paralyzed from neck to toe as I expected. But, the right side of his body is paralyzed. As you can see when I checked him earlier... He can't move the right side of his body."

"But that means, he can fully recover, Doctor?" asked Maya.

"We hope so, Miss Fey. Clearly, Senor Wright should be treated very well at home. He also must doing routine therapy and regularly. Walk therapy, move his limbs therapy, and speech therapy to make he won't feel pain when he talks. And, again, sorry if I always mention this thing again, Senor Edgeworth. But the cost of Senor Wright's medicines, treatments, and therapies will be very expensive. Not because I like money, this is not the case, but because only with the best treatment, Senor Wright can fully recover."

Edgeworth bit his lip, his voice quivering. He tried hard to keep his voice steady. "The hell with money, Doctor! The hell with the cost! I don't care about it! I don't care even if I must spend million dollars! I don't care even if I have to sell all my stuff! All I care about is Wright can be completely heal, and Wright can be healthy again like before! Like he used to be…" Edgeworth's voice a bit trembling now.

"What about his memory, Doctor? Is it good if we still try to make him remember who he is, and try to make his memory back? Whether it will affect his condition?" asked Maya again.

"It's okay, Miss Fey. It's fine. Both of you can still try to make his memory back. But, please remember, don't place any pressure to him. Okay, I have to take a breathing hose for Senor Wright, you can come back to the room to take care of him again. I don't think he will be happy to be left alone for too long." Doctor Canizares then walk toward his office, while Maya and Edgeworth went back into room 290.

"Papa….wat…er….Feenie… want… Wat…er," Phoenix croaked as they entered room 290 back. With a rush, Edgeworth took a glass of water and a straw, and helps Phoenix to drink. After Phoenix finished drinking, Doctor Canizares comeback with bring a pale blue breathing hose.

"Hello, Senor Wright. Time to install the breathing hose for you. Come on, can we start?"

Phoenix throw asked glanced to Edgeworth, pointing his finger toward Doctor Canizares, and shook his head slowly. Without a sound, his mouth moved to say, "Feenie don't want being put that thing!"

"Wright, it's alright. You must willing to use this thing. This breathing hose will help you to breathe and you will quickly recover. It's okay, Papa is here." Edgeworth murmured with stumbling. Phoenix finally fell silent and nodded slowly. Doctor Canizares then approached his bed, and began to put a breathing hose on Phoenix's nose.

"Aa..au ... . ..agh," Phoenix groaned weakly. Maya, who can't bear to watch it again, turned her body around and walked out of the room. Edgeworth himself immediately closed his eyes when he saw Phoenix's nose being pinched by Doctor Canizares and Doctor Canizares inserting the hose through Phoenix's nostrils.

"Alright, and we're done, Senor Wright. Feel better? You don't feel shortness of breath again, right?"

Phoenix shook his head. Although he's not felt shortness of breath again, he felt very uncomfortable his nostrils being put a breathing hose like that. He nudged Edgeworth, pointing breathing hose under his nose, and asked without sound when he can take off the hose. Stroking Phoenix's hair softly, Edgeworth said, still with quivering voice, "Later, Wright, when you have recover, you can take off the hose. But now, you have to use the hose for all time."

Two weeks later, after Phoenix's condition improved gradually over post-surgery, Dr. Canizares allowed Phoenix to go home. Although still can't speak fluently, and still hurt when he talks, Phoenix felt very happy to be able to return home finally. At Edgeworth's home, Phoenix asking silently to Edgeworth to turn on the My Little Pony Tail cartoon. Edgeworth smiles softly.

"You never get bored with that cartoon, didn't you? You like it very much, right, Wright?" asked Edgeworth, a bit exasperated. With weak smile, Phoenix nodded his head. Edgeworth then holding Phoenix from his wheelchair and lay Phoenix on the couch. He then turned on the TV. It's easy for Edgeworth to hold Phoenix now, because while in the hospital, Phoenix's weight dropped drastically. Phoenix's body was very thin now, his weight as same as 9 year old boy weight. While Phoenix enjoy watching My Little Pony Tail, Maya and Edgeworth alternately feeding Phoenix a porridge. After done watching, Phoenix pointed his finger toward the window.

"What's the matter, Wright?" asked Edgeworth. He can't understand. "What do you want?"

"Walk..h..ng ... ar..ound ..." said Phoenix while continuing pointed out the window.

"Oh, you want to go outside?" asked Edgeworth again. Phoenix nodded. "Alright. Come on, raise your hand, Papa will carry you to your wheelchair."

Phoenix raised his left hand, while Maya help him to raise his right hand. Edgeworth carried him and put him into the wheelchair. His breathing hose tilted slightly, then Edgeworth fix it. After done, Edgeworth and Maya push Phoenix out of the house for take a walk.

The street was very quiet, there are no people who pass or walk by. Which means it's very good for Edgeworth, because there won't be nosy people who will whispering and say insulting words to him. They kept walking around, enjoying the afternoon's fresh air. When Phoenix saw a pile of flowers that lay on the edge of the road, Phoenix pinched Edgeworth's hand with his left hand and pointed his finger toward the flowers, asked Edgeworth to push him there.

With a bit of confusion, Edgeworth pushed Phoenix to the flower's place. Phoenix plucked two flowers with his left hand, and, with a very sweet smile, he gave a red flower that he had been plucked to Edgeworth.

"For ... Pa..pa ..." said Phoenix. Edgeworth accepts it and inhaled the flower.

"This is for me? Thank you very much, Wright," Edgeworth tucking the flowers into his pocket. He felt very touched. He then knelt in front of Phoenix's wheelchair, held Phoenix's hands, and kiss Phoenix's hands softly. "You must get better and recover, okay, Wright? Promise?"

Phoenix nodded his head, as if to answer 'I promise'. Then he turned his head toward Maya, and give purple flowers that he had been plucked to Maya.

"It's for me? Thank you very much, Nick," Maya said quietly, suddenly, her eyes felt wet. Maya hastily wiping her eyes and slipped the purple flowers to her pocket. They walked again, and went to the park. In the park, a few birds gathered and appeared to be eating something at the same time. Phoenix pointed his finger toward the birds, signaling that he wants to feed the birds.

" ..d ... f..e ... e ... d ... Pa..pa ..." said Phoenix.

"Oh, you want to feed those cute birds, Wright? But ... Papa didn't bring food for the birds," Edgeworth murmured.

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth! See! It seems that old man selling bird's food." said Maya. She pointed her finger at an old man dressed in gray and looks busy serving a woman.

"Okay, then. Maya, can I ask for a favor? Please buy the bird food to that old man. If you want a burger, just buy it too. I will take care of Wright here," said Edgeworth as he took some money from his wallet, and thrust the money into Maya's hands.

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth! Nick, wait here, okay? We will feed the cute birds together."

As they waited for Maya done buying the bird food, some birds fly to the sky. Phoenix looked up at the birds, then pointed his finger toward the birds that fly into the sky.

"Bi..rd ... fly ... beau..ti..ful ..." said Phoenix. He turned his face slowly toward Edgeworth. Edgeworth looked up and participate stared to the birds that fluttered in the sky.

"Yeah ... they're beautiful, right, Wright? Do you like birds?"

Smiling, Phoenix nodded weakly.

"And you know what? Your name, Phoenix, is actually the name that taken from a bird name. The Phoenix bird. Phoenix bird, is a very beautiful bird, which has a red and gold feathers. Phoenix bird according to legend, can live to the age of 500 and even can up to 1451 year ... After having lived during that long time, the Phoenix bird will burn himself and from his ashes, will arise a young Phoenix bird ..."

Phoenix listening to Edgeworth's explanation attentively and were fascinated. So, his name was taken from a bird name? He wonders if he could see the Phoenix bird someday. Maybe he can ask to Papa for bring him to meet the Phoenix bird. Papa for sure won't refuse his request. After all, Papa always granted his wish.

"And you'll like the Phoenix bird when you recover… Just like Doctor Canizares said in the hospital…Rise from the ashes…" Edgeworth's words truncated when Maya walked over and handed the burgers packs to Edgeworth's hands. Then she handed the bird food bag to Phoenix's hands.

"Come on, Feenie, take the food, then you can feed the cute birds," said Maya. Phoenix fumbled the bird food bag with his left hand assisted by Edgeworth, take some food, and throw the food into the middle of the birds that were gathered. The birds jumped, began scrambling the food given by Phoenix. Phoenix laughed weakly with full of joy when he saw the birds fight over the food from him. Then he yawned very wide.

"Do you want to continue feeding the birds or we go home now, Wright?"

Silently, Phoenix moved his mouth, and said, "Go home."

Maya and Edgeworth turn Phoenix's wheelchair around and they go home. At home, Edgeworth holding Phoenix from his wheelchair to bed and laid him down. When Edgeworth had just about to step out from Phoenix's room, Phoenix opened his mouth to speak again.

"Pu..z..lh," He whispered weakly. Edgeworth frowned.

"What, Wright?" asked Edgeworth with a bit of confusion.

"Pu..z..z..le," said Phoenix again, more clearly than before, but Edgeworth still can't understand what was Phoenix saying.

"Oh!" cried Maya suddenly. "I think he said 'puzzle'. Perhaps he wants to play puzzle!"

"Is that right, Wright? You want to play puzzle with Papa and Mama?" asked Edgeworth. Smiling, Phoenix nodded his head vigorously. He clapped his left hand with his right hand that can't be moved.

"Okay, I'll fetch it," murmured Edgeworth. He took the puzzle he had bought for Phoenix some time ago from his desk. He went back into Phoenix's room, and sat beside Phoenix.

"Well, this is the puzzle. Pictorial dog puzzle," said Edgeworth. He turned the puzzle and ruffled the puzzle's pieces. "And it's time to play the puzzles. Let's get started. You're the first turn, Wright."

Phoenix took some puzzle's pieces scattered on the bed, and begin to put the pieces together. But, Phoenix composed the pieces wrong. He composed the puzzle pieces upside down, make the picture on the puzzle not visible. Edgeworth and Maya burst out laughing. While Phoenix smiled awkwardly. Edgeworth ruffled Phoenix's hair with exasperation. It seems has been a very long time for Edgeworth since he can laughed out loud like this. His burden, his sadness, his miserable feeling, like disappeared to thin air when he saw Phoenix laughed cheerfully, although Phoenix's laugh more like a cough than a laugh. But Edgeworth can see happiness in Phoenix's face. And it's more than enough for him. Suddenly, Phoenix's words in past echoed again in his ears.

 _You know Edgeworth, you must smile more. It won't kill you…_

 _Wright is right. I should smiles more. Not crying more. In bad times like this, smile and laughs is the best comfort._

"This is not how you compose the puzzle, Wright," Edgeworth said with amused, "Here, Papa teaches you." Edgeworth put his hand over Phoenix's hand and led him to compose the puzzle correctly. While Maya watching them both. She felt very glad to see Edgeworth smiles and laughs again, so does with Nick. And they will laughs and smiles more after Nick recover! She can't wait for that day come. She can't wait to see Nick in his usual formal cheap blue suit, standing in the courtroom, not sitting on his wheelchair, and without that damn breathing hose. She can't wait to hear Nick shout objection and take that again. She can't wait to see Nick and Mr. Edgeworth working together to uncover the truth in courtroom. And she believes that day will come eventually. She wants Mr. Edgeworth to stop blaming himself. Nick won't stay like this forever. Because miracle is real, and she believes in it.

While the three of them being engrossed play the puzzle, the doorbell rang. Maya get up from her chair.

"I'll see who's coming, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you very much, Maya. Please tell me later whose coming."

Maya walked out of the room, step into the living room, then opens the door. She felt her heart stop instantly when she saw the person who standing in front of her.

"You!" cried Maya, her whole body quivering with fury. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

 **To be continued...**


	9. Edgeworth vs Maya

**Author's Note: Hello guys!** **I'm back again!** **Heh,** **perhaps this chapter is the hardest chapter I ever wrote.** **I spend my Christmas holiday with doing research of brain damage therapy.** **I try my best to the make the therapy scenes as realistic as possible, Because I'm not a doctor, I apologize if you found something inaccurate with the therapy scene.** **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2017, everyone!**

* * *

Matt Engarde. The man who had made her live in hell three years ago. The man who had lied to Phoenix and almost made Phoenix throws an innocent woman to the prison. The man who had destroyed the lives of many people standing in front of Maya, much thinner than when Juan Corrida's murder case trial, much paler, and his hair looks dirty and messy. There is no sign that he was a famous actor. On the left and his right, two policemen stand.

Maya watched Engarde with disgusted look. She refrained from spitting on the man who had tortured her and Nick. She bit her lip, her fist raised.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Engarde?! You haven't satisfied to torture me and Nick?" cried Maya.

"Miss Fey! I came here in peace, please hear my explanation! Please! Look, I'm with the police, and both of my hands are cuffed! I swear I won't hurt anyone!" shout Engarde, his voice sounded hoarse and strange, then he showed his cuffed hands. Maya snorted.

"Then quickly explain what the purpose of your arrival here, Mr. Engarde! I won't to see your disgusting face for so long!" cried Maya again.

Engarde sighed. "I came here to meet with Mr. Lawyer Dude Wright."

Maya stunned. Why does this guy want to meet with Nick? Did he want to harm Nick again? He's not satisfied yet with what he had done to Nick three years ago?

"Nick is sick. It's useless if you want to see him, Mr. Engarde. He won't remember you, Mr. Engarde." Maya replied curtly. "Now, I ask you to leave this house now!"

"Yes, I know! I know that Mr. Lawyer Dude is seriously ill. I heard about the accident. The guards talked about it in prison. Therefore, I come here, Miss Fey! I want to apologize for what happened three years ago! Please! I really sincerely want to apologize to Mr. Lawyer Dude! I've been sentenced to death! My execution will be held next week, and I won't die peacefully before I apologize to Mr. Lawyer Dude! Look, I brought flowers for Mr. Lawyer Dude! I just wanted to apologize and to wish him a speedy recovery! Please let me see him, Miss Fey!" said Engarde stammered, and he ... _cry._

But Maya could not believe it. She turned her head to the two policemen standing beside Engarde.

"Is it true of what he's been saying? He comes here to apologize and visit Nick?"

Both the policeman nodded their heads simultaneously. "Yes, Miss Fey. Mr. Engarde asked for special permission to prison's head in order to be allowed to see Mr. Wright here. Mr. Engarde really sincerely wants to apologize to Mr. Wright."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Can I see your ID? Just for make sure. I hope you both understand, it's hard to believe with this man after what he did to me and Nick 3 years ago."

The policemen nodded back, and give their ID to Maya. Maya looks at the ID carefully, and after making sure that the policemen ID's was genuine and not a fake ID, Maya nodded and invited them to enter the house.

"Come on, Nick was in the upper room with Mr. Edgeworth. But, remember, Mr. Engarde, if you dare to do anything inappropriate in this house..."

Maya opened Phoenix's bedroom door. Phoenix still engrossed playing puzzle with Edgeworth. Hearing the bedroom door open, Edgeworth turned his head.

"Maya, who is ..." Edgeworth's words immediately interrupted when he saw Engarde standing in front of Phoenix's room. He suddenly stood up quickly, make the puzzle that he's playing with Phoenix slumped to the floor. While Phoenix looked at him with confused.

"You!" said Edgeworth. "Maya! What is the meaning of this?! What did this bastard want to come here?!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, he came in peace. Mr. Engarde wants to apologize and want to say speedy recovery to Nick…." Maya said softly. Edgeworth snorted and folded his arms. He then looked at Engarde coldly.

"So, you want to apologize to Wright, huh, Mr. Engarde? Maya, how could you still trust this guy after what he did to you and Wright three years ago!" exclaimed Edgeworth again. Gritted his teeth in anger, Edgeworth continued, "Get out. Mr. Engarde. I ask politely to you to get out of my house. Wright is ill. You can disrupt his health. Get out, Mr. Engarde. Get. Out. Now!"

"I know, Mr. Prosecutor! I know Mr. Lawyer Dude is sick, and therefore I came here! I want to apologize to him! And I just want to say speedy recovery to him! My execution will be held next week, and I can't die in peace if I'm not apologizing to Mr. Lawyer Dude! I beg you, let me in, Mr. Prosecutor! You see, I'm handcuffed and I'm escorted by two policemen. How could I hurt Mr. Lawyer Dude?" cried Engarde stammered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mr. Edgeworth," Maya whispered softly. "I think he really regrets. Just allow him to meet with Nick."

Edgeworth thought for a moment, then sighed deeply. "Okay then. I let you go in and see Wright. But, don't be too long. Wright needs a lot of rest. And if you dare to make Wright's condition deteriorated… You will get the consequences."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Prosecutor Dude! Thank you very much!" cried Engarde again, his eyes still filled with tears.

"Don't thank me yet," grumbled Edgeworth. "Come on. Go in. And hurry!"

Walking slowly, Engarde stepped into Phoenix's room.

"Hello, Wright, you have a visitor," said Edgeworth to Phoenix who still engrossed playing with the pieces of puzzles scattered on the bed. Phoenix looked up and staring to Engarde who now standing in front of his bed.

"He-hello, Mr. Lawyer Dude. How are you?" asked Engarde stammered, as he approached Phoenix's bed. Phoenix stared to Engarde again. He was filled with confusion. _What's wrong with this guy?_ _Why he looked dirty and sad?_ _Why his hands cuffed?_ _And his clothes, why he wears strange clothes with black and white stripes like that?_ _And why did he call me 'Mr. Lawyer Dude?'_ _My name is Feenie!_

"I ... I heard about your accident, Mr. Lawyer Dude. Maybe you don't remember who I am, but I'm Matt Engarde, your former client that was defended by you three years ago. And ... I'm here just wants to see you and apologize to you for what have I done three years ago.. I tortured you and Miss Fey a lot. And I'm really, really sorry for that," Engarde's voice more like a whisper now.

 _Engarde… Engarde.. Matt Engarde…_ Phoenix thought he had heard the name before. Then, he remembered. Isn't Papa mentioned that name in his birthday party? When he shakes hands with a blonde girl wear glasses, named Adrian Andrews?

 _"This is Adrian Andrews, Matt Engarde's former manager, another former client of yours..."_

"Here, Mr. Lawyer Dude ... I brought flowers for you.. Um, the flower color is blue, because they said you really like blue color.." muttered Engarde while handing a blue flower using his cuffed hands, assisted by two policemen who escorted him. Phoenix tried to sit up straighter on his bed, accept the flowers, and say "thank you" without sound.

 _Matt Engarde..._

When his left hand touched with Engarde's hands to accept the flower, suddenly, his head felt extremely hurt. Phoenix blinked, and a memory suddenly appeared in his mind.

 _"You don't need to know who I am._ _I think you have other things to be concerning yourself with ... Such as ..."_

 _"Now that I have your attention, Mr._ _Attorney, I have a modest proposal for you._ _If you do what I require, then I will return to you your valuable "items" unharmed._ _... What is this called fancy lawyer again in your terms?"_

"Ahn -" His head felt hurt twice than before. With trembling hands, Phoenix massaged his head with his left hand. He blinked once again. His vision becomes blurred, and another memory flashed in his head.

 _"Mr._ _Engarde, I have one last question for you._ _Please answer honestly."_

 _"The real mastermind behind this whole murder is ... You, Matt Engarde!"_

 _"And here I was, trying to be a good boy for you, dude."_

 _"I thought if you did not know, you'd be able to do your job without feeling bad._ _Well, that's what I thought, anyway ... Well, I guess it's probably about time anyway. "_

 _"About time for what?"_

 _"I think it's time for you to meet him now, Mr._ _Lawyer Dude ..._ _I love games ... A game makes me feels so entertained ... That's why I choose you to play a game with me ... And, here we are, almost at the end of the game ... How do you do, Mr._ _Lawyer Dude?_ _Do you enjoy playing games with me?_ _I'm Matt Engarde."_

Then, suddenly, the shadow of someone with a terrible scar on his face, holding a glass of wine, and a horrible laughter echoed inside Phoenix's head.

"No! -"

"Mr. Lawyer Dude?" cried Engarde. "Eh, are you okay?"

"Go ... g..o .. !"

Phoenix throws the flower from Engarde. The flower hit Engarde right on his face, then Phoenix grabbed his head and cried out in pain weakly. Blood was oozing from his nostrils, make his breathing hose turn red. He wanted to scream as loud as possible. He felt his head will be destroyed instantly. He didn't know who this person is. He didn't know what the meaning of the shadow was and the conversation appeared in his mind. But he didn't like this guy. He wants this man, this "Engarde" man, stay away from him.

"Wright!" said Edgeworth. "Are you okay?!"

"Go ... go ..." Phoenix replied weakly, pointing his finger at Engarde. Engarde still glued in his place, staring at Phoenix and the flowers he brought that scattered on the floor with shock.

"Okay, I understand." said Edgeworth. With holding Phoenix's head, Edgeworth turned to Engarde. "Mr. Engarde. With all due respect, I ask you to leave this house now. You see how Wright's condition? I shouldn't let you go in and see Wright!"

"Mr. Edgeworth is right, please get out of this house and don't bother Nick again! I don't want to see you torture him again, Mr. Engarde!" cried Maya.

"But, Miss Fey, Mr. Prosecutor, I have not finished apologizing to him, and Mr. Lawyer Dude hasn't forgiven me yet…" said Engarde sputtered.

"Are you deaf, Mr. Engarde? What's the point of apologizing to Nick while you just torture him again? Get out, Mr. Engarde! Get out now!" Maya shouted again.

"Alright..." muttered Engarde. "I will go. I wish you a speedy recovery, Mr. Lawyer Dude. I apologize once again." Assisted by the police, Engarde turned around and walked out.

After Engarde go, Edgeworth takes off Phoenix's breathing hose and clog Phoenix's nostrils with cotton to stop bleeding in Phoenix's nose. While Maya washed Phoenix's breathing hose. After Maya was done wash Phoenix's breathing hose, Edgeworth coupling the breathing hose back to Phoenix's nose, and massaged his head.

"Wh ... o ... 's .. ... man, Pa..pa?" asked Phoenix stumbling. "Fee..ni ... don..t li..ke ... him ..."

Edgeworth was confused for a moment. Tells Phoenix about Engarde case three years ago certainly isn't good for Phoenix's condition right now.

"Um...Well…yes, he's not a good man, Wright. Er… He's a brat who loves to disturb you at school." said Edgeworth clumsily. Phoenix looked at Edgeworth deeply. He knew that Papa was lying to him. Looks like this 'Matt Engarde' is not just a bad boy who bullied him at school. He felt very confused, it's the first time he met with that person, Matt Engarde. Why did he immediately didn't like him? If this 'Engarde' guy isn't a good man, why he visited him, and wish a speedy recovery to him? In fact, that 'Engarde' guy was about to give him flowers. Flowers with his favorite color, blue. But, why his head suddenly felt very hurt when he was about to accept the flower from that 'Engarde' guy? And again, Mr. Engarde repeatedly apologized to him. Why Mr. Engarde kept apologizing to him? What mistakes Mr. Engarde ever do? Have they met before? He wanted to ask what's the meaning of all of this to Papa and Mama.

When Phoenix had just opened his mouth, trying to ask about the purpose of Engarde's visit, Edgeworth's cell phone rang. Edgeworth stopped massaging Phoenix's head, got out of bed, and answered the phone.

"Miles Edgeworth speaking."

"Hello, Senor Edgeworth. It's me, Doctor Canizares. How's Senor Wright's condition? Is there any progress?" asked Doctor Canizares.

"Well... you can say that, Doctor. Doctor, when Wright can start the therapy?"

"That's why I called you, Senor Edgeworth. You can bring Senor Wright tomorrow to the hospital. We can begin therapy for Senor Wright. Speech therapy. Can you bring him, Senor Edgeworth?"

"All right, Doctor Canizares. What time can I bring Wright to the hospital tomorrow?"

"At 10 am, Senor Edgeworth."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow, Dr. Canizares. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Senor Edgeworth."

Edgeworth then hung up and sat down again in Phoenix's bed.

"Doctor Canizares is calling, Mr. Edgeworth? What did he say?" asked Maya.

"He asked us to bring Wright to the hospital tomorrow at 10 am. Wright, you're going to start the therapy tomorrow, you'll do the speech therapy to make you can speak fluently like before. You don't mind, for coming back to the hospital?"

Phoenix showed the index finger of his left hand to his right hand, and asked silently, whether his hands will be installed with an IV again. Chuckled, Edgeworth shook his head.

"Calm down, Wright. They will not put an IV in your hand again. Don't you worry about that."

Phoenix nodded slowly, then asked silently again, "Why Matt Engarde apologizing to me? What mistakes he ever did to me, Papa?"

Edgeworth exchanged glances for a moment with Maya before answering, "It's better we don't talk about it right now. Now, it's time for you to take the medicine and sleep, Wright."

Hearing the word 'medicine', Phoenix shook his head and gripped the blanket. Maya then sat patiently in the corner of Phoenix's bed and said, "Feenie, you need to take the medication in order to recover quickly. If you don't want to take medication, you won't recover. If you can't recover, you can't play with Mama and Papa. Is that what you want, Feenie?"

Phoenix shook his head, and said with sputtered, "No."

"That's a good boy," Edgeworth patting Phoenix's head, and take out the medicine from Phoenix's bag. He and Maya then helped Phoenix take his medication, and shortly after done of taking the medicine, Phoenix fell asleep.

The next day, at 10 am, Edgeworth and Maya drove Phoenix to the hospital. Doctor Canizares greeted them happily.

"Buenos dias, Senor Wright, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey! How nice to see all of you again! Long time no see!"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. _Long time no see? We just don't meet for two weeks, Doctor!_ Holding his laughter, Edgeworth said, "Yeah, it's nice can come back here again, Doctor." _I_ _can't believe_ _I just said that._ _I never liked the hospital!_ _If I can, I don't want to set foot in this place again!_

Doctor Canizares slowly knelt in front of Phoenix, then examined him from head to toe. "Senor Wright, hmm... Sorry Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey, but it looks there are no progress of Senor Wright's condition... Eh, I don't mean to offend both of you, of course," continued Doctor Canizares in a hurry.

Edgeworth and Maya smiled weakly.

"It's okay, Doctor. You don't need to apologize." Said Edgeworth.

"Well, come on, we start the therapy now. Today we will carry out speech therapy. Well, Senor Wright, can you open your mouth as wide as possible?"

Phoenix tried to open his mouth as wide as possible, but he can't do it. Just opened his mouth a bit had made him felt exhausted and strangled. After coughed for a moment, Phoenix shook his head.

"It's okay, Senor Wright. I'll help you." Doctor Canizares knelt again in front of Phoenix's wheelchair. He touched Phoenix's lips with his forefinger, then slowly open Phoenix's jaw with his finger.

"Come on, say 'A' slowly, Senor Wright. Simply short 'A', not long 'A'."

"A." Phoenix said softly. Doctor Canizares nodded with vigor, then continue.

"Okay, now try saying 'A' again, clearer and louder. Slow down and relax, Senor Wright."

"A ..." Phoenix tried to say "A" louder, but he felt his neck sore instantly. Phoenix shook his head weakly, gesturing to Edgeworth that his neck hurt. Edgeworth rubbed Phoenix's neck with his hands.

"You certainly can do it, Wright, come on, please try again. You can do this, you're a smart kid, it's not a difficult thing to do. Come on, Wright. Come on." Edgeworth whispered into Phoenix's ear to encourage him.

"Try to straighten your neck, Senor Wright. After that, take a deep breath in. And we try once again to say 'A' louder and clearer." said Doctor Canizares again.

Edgeworth helped Phoenix to enforce his neck. Phoenix took a deep breath in, then he try again. He opened his mouth slowly, and managed to say "A!" out loud.

Doctor Canizares clapping loudly. "Outstanding, very outstanding Wright! The first day of speech therapy and you are able to say 'A' loud! Truly extraordinary! Well, we proceed to the next stage, Senor Wright. Try to say "A" repeatedly, from soft to loud. Come on, Senor Wright!"

"A...A..a,..." Phoenix said with difficulty.

"It's pretty good, Senor Wright! Come on, try again! Say 'A' more!" exclaimed Doctor Canizares.

"A ... a ... A ... aaaaaaugggghhhh," Phoenix coughed again and his neck felt more pain than before. Phoenix sobbed quietly, turned slowly toward Edgeworth, then shook his head. Without a sound, Phoenix said that he wants to stop this therapy now. With short sigh, Edgeworth stroked Phoenix's hair, patted his shoulder, and knelt in front of Phoenix's wheelchair.

"Hey, Wright," whispered Edgeworth. "Don't give up. You have to keep trying. You forget, you promised you will recover when we go to the park? Do you want to break your promise to Papa and Mama to recover?"

Phoenix jerked his head slightly, then said weakly, "Can ... t .. do ... hu..r..t ..."

"Yes, Papa knows, it's definitely hurts. If you want to continue this therapy, you will recover soon, and we can play ball together. Me, you, and Mama. Don't you want to play ball with Papa?" persuaded Edgeworth as he looking at Phoenix sharply. Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Well, then, let's try again. Don't give up. So you can quickly play the ball with Papa and Mama. Don't be afraid. Papa and Mama is here. Papa and Mama will always supervise you." said Edgeworth again as he tapped Phoenix's shoulder slowly, and stood up.

Phoenix nodded again, this time more firmly than before. He won't to disappoint Papa! Papa who very fond of him, always granted his wish, and always bought expensive and great toys for him! He must be cured! He must recover to make Papa and Mama happy!

"Come on, please try again, Senor Wright."

"You can, Feenie. You can do it." Maya said softly.

Phoenix straightened his neck again, and opened his mouth again. He took a deep breath in, then try again.

"A. A. A. A. aaa !"

"Very good, Senor Wright! Very good!" Doctor Canizares clapped his hands harder, made his hands turns red. "Now, can you mention letters in alphabetical order? Follow me, I'll sing in alphabetical order, and you will follow me. It would be better if you sing along with me, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey."

"Come on, everybody, we start singing!" Doctor Canizares raised his hand, and he, Edgeworth, and Maya began to sing.

 _A - B - C - D - E - F - G_ _  
H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P_ _  
Q - R - S - T - U V,_ _  
W - X - Y and Z_

 _Now I know my ABC's_ _  
Next time won't you sing with me._

"Come on, Senor Wright, follow the three of us! You can, Senor Wright! You can do it!" exclaimed Doctor Canizares again, and continue to sing. Phoenix fascinated by three of them singing, then he rocked slightly in his wheelchair.

"A.. B ... C ... D ... .E ..."

"Good, Senor Wright! Nice! Continue to say another letter, Senor Wright! Come on, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey, sing louder!" Edgeworth and Maya sing louder.

"F..G ... H..I..J ..."

"Keep going, Wright! Keep going!" shouted Edgeworth in the middle of his singing.

"K ... L ... M ... N ... O ..."

"Don't stop, Senor Wright! Continue!"

"P ... Q ... ..R...S ... T ..."

"Just a little more, Feenie! A little bit more! C'mon, keep going!" cried Maya.

"U..V...W..X..Y ... Z!"

Edgeworth, Maya, and Doctor Canizares stopped singing and clapping noisily. The three of them ruffled Phoenix's hair.

"That was amazing, Senor Wright! You are my greatest patient! The first day of speech therapy and you are able to pronounce the alphabet clearly! You definitely will recover soon! Alright, we will continue. Now, we'll try to spell your name. Come on, try to close your upper and lower lip and say short 'P'."

"P." muttered Phoenix.

"Very good. Now try to say H, O, E, N, I, X, slowly and clearly. If you feel hurt when you say it, please give sign to me."

Phoenix nodded, and tried to say what Doctor Canizares had told him. He glanced briefly toward Edgeworth, who immediately nodded his head, and whispered, "Come on, Wright. You can."

"HO.E ... N..I..X..x ... .ahh ..." When trying to pronounce the 'X', letter, Phoenix felt his throat extremely sore again.

"Do you want to rest, Senor Wright? It's okay if you want a short break." said Doctor Canizares. Phoenix shook his head and motioned that he wanted to continue the therapy.

"Alright if you won't rest. Come on, please try again."

"H. O ... E ... N ... I ... X ... P ..." This time Phoenix managed to pronounce all the letters clearly, though very slow and laborious.

"Nice! Now, try saying your first name clearly. Come, follow me, Senor Wright. Phoenix."

"Ph ... o ... fee..nie."

"Not 'Feenie', Senor Wright. But Phoenix. You understand? PH-OE-NIX. Because your correct name is 'Phoenix', not 'Feenie."

"Ph ... o ... er ... aww ... hu..rt ... Pa..pa ..." complained Phoenix and coughed softly again. Edgeworth strokes Phoenix's hair once more. Although he felt no longer bear to stand too long in the therapy room, Edgeworth still tried to encourage Phoenix. "Be patient, Wright. Hold the pain. Come on, continue. Come on, I'm here."

"If you feel hurt when you say 'Phoenix' at once, you can say it piece-by-piece. Like this. Follow me, Senor Wright. Ph. "

"Ph."

"Very, very good. Quite clear. Now, follow me again, Senor Wright. Oe."

"Oe."

"Now, the last. Nix. "

"Nix."

Doctor Canizares hold up both of his thumbs. "Now, we try again to say your name at once. Come on, Senor Wright. It would be good if you tilt your head for make you won't hurt when you say your name. Come, follow me, Senor Wright. Phoenix. "

Assisted by Edgeworth, Phoenix looked up.

"Phoe ... .Phoe ... nik ... .nix ... .."

Doctor Canizares returned clapped his hands with joy. "Absolutely incredible! Well, enough for today. Come back here on Tuesday, at the same hour. Later we will conduct further therapy, the motoric therapy. Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey, both of you must diligently train Senor Wright to speak at home. More exercise, better." Doctor Canizares then write speech therapy method in a paper and give it to Edgeworth, along with some tools for speech therapy. After done, he invited three of them to go home.

At home, after unpacking tools and read the instructions written by Doctor Canizares, Edgeworth trains Phoenix to speak again.

"Come, Wright, follow Papa. Papa will teach you how to pronounce vowels. A.I.U.E.O"

"A ... .I ... E ...U….. O ..."

"Nice, Wright, very good! Now Papa will show you a picture, and you will say what picture it is. Got it, Wright?"

Phoenix nodded slowly.

Edgeworth holds up the first board with picture of a flower. "Okay, Wright. Please tell Papa, what picture is it?"

"Flo... we... "

"Almost correct. Try saying that more clearly. Come on, Wright, you can do it!"

"FL…..OW…..EH!"

"Nice, Wright! Try to say again without spelling it!"

"FLOW..ER!"

"Outstanding, Wright! Well, now, tell Papa again, what picture is this?" Edgeworth holds up the second drawing board. A board with bird picture.

"BI...RTH!"

"Not 'Birth' but 'Bird', Wright. Let's try again!"

"Beer ... beer ... .be ... er ..."

"Not 'beer', Feenie. But the 'bird'. Come on, Feenie, keep trying! You can do it, Feenie!" Maya said encouragingly.

"You can spell it out if you have trouble to say it at once, Wright."

"Bb ... ir ... B..b..ird! Beer ... d! Bird!"

Edgeworth and Maya clapped loudly. "Well, now, the third picture. What picture is this, Wright?" asked Edgeworth, holding up the third board with ball picture.

"Ba..ll!"

"You're very clever, Wright! Now, try to mention the three pictures that Papa had been shown to you!"

"Flo ... .wer ... Beer ... .d ... Ba ... .ll ... . . . Flower. Bird. Ball."

Over the next few days, Edgeworth coached Phoenix to speak tirelessly. He becomes lack of sleep and takes a long day off in order to focus on take care and coached Phoenix. Edgeworth's hard effort to train Phoenix wasn't useless. After one week of doing speech therapy at home until almost midnight, Phoenix pronunciations increasingly clear and he doesn't feel hurt anymore when he talks.

"Wright, come on, we repeat again that we have learned this week. Come on, say all the words that Papa had been taught to you."

"Bird. Flower. Ball. Blue. Red. White. Shoes. Computer. Mama. Papa. Feenie. Eat. Drink. Food. Hands. Legs. Hair. "

Edgeworth hugged Phoenix tightly, while Maya burst into tears. "You start to speak fluently again, Wright! You were unbelievable! Papa and Mama so happy! Now, we move on to the next therapy. You like music and singing, right, Wright?"

Phoenix nodded vigorously. Edgeworth read the therapy instructions from Doctor Canizares once again. _Next Speech Therapy: Singing with music. Play a song accompanied by musical instruments, and commanded Senor Wright to sing._ _Good songs for therapy:_

 _-Imagine, John Lennon_

 _-Are You Sleeping Brother John_

 _-Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

"Come on, now we move into the family room, Wright. We play the piano. You like to play the piano?"

"Yes. Yes!" said Phoenix with gusto. Edgeworth then carrying Phoenix and took Phoenix to the living room, and sat Phoenix in front of the piano.

"Let's get started. Papa will sing and play the piano, and you will follow Papa. Got it, Wright?"

Edgeworth puts his finger on the piano, and began to sing.

 _"Imagine there's no country._ _It is not hard to do._ Come on, Wright, follow!"

"Im..a..g ... i..n..e ... heav..en .. it ... to ... do ..."

 _"Nothing to kill or die for."_

" No...th...ing ... to..ki ... ll ... or ... di.e"

 _"You may say I am a dreamer."_

"Yo ... ma..y .. sa ... y..I ... am ... a..dr..ea..m... er"

 _"But I'm not the only one ..."_

"But .. I'm ... no..t ...the...only one... e"

 _"I hope someday you'll join us ..."_

"I hop ... som..day ... you'll ... jo ... in ... u..s"

 _"And the world will be as one."_

"And. The. World. will. be. As. One."

"Wright, that was incredible! Your pronunciations get better every day!" cried Edgeworth while ruffled Phoenix's hair. Phoenix clapping with glee, then pointed his finger toward the piano keys.

"Papa. Teach. Feenie."

"Alright, Wright." Edgeworth put Phoenix's hands over the piano keys, put his hand over Phoenix's hands, and began to sing again.

"Come on, the next song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Follow Papa, let's get started."

 _"Twinkle-twinkle Little Star._ _How I wonder what you are."_

"Twinkle... twinkl... li... tt... le... st... ar... how... I ... wonder... what... you... are...

 _"Up above the world so high._ _Like a diamond in the sky."_

"Up. Bove. Like... a ... diamond... in... the sky...

 _"Twinkle, twinkle all the night."_

"Twinkle... twinkle... all... the night..."

 _"How I wonder what you are."_

"How. I wonder. what. You.. A.. r... E."

Maya and Edgeworth applauded loudly. They ruffled Phoenix's hair again. "You're a genius, Wright! You're terrific! You will recover soon, Wright!" Edgeworth said happily.

Tuesday finally come. Maya and Edgeworth drove Phoenix to implement therapy again with Doctor Canizares. Saw Phoenix can speak more clearly and more fluent in just one week, Doctor Canizares felt so happy and amazed.

"Buenos dias, Senor Edgeworth, Senor Wright, Miss Fey! Senor Wright, how are you today?" asked Dr. Canizares.

"Feenie. Fine." Phoenix replied, loudly and clearly. Doctor Canizares chuckled and hold up both of his thumbs.

"It's amazing. Surely both of you take care of him tirelessly, rightly so, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey? Well, come on, we start the motoric therapy today. Briefly, I will call Nurse Perfecta to lay you on the bed."

"Doesn't need to, Doctor Canizares. Let me do it." Edgeworth murmured. Doctor Canizares looked at him with astonishment. Edgeworth lifted Phoenix slowly out of his wheelchair, carrying Phoenix and laid Phoenix on the bed. Doctor Canizares gaped, then chuckled.

"Wow, never thought that you are so strong, Senor Edgeworth! You carry Senor Wright as if he is a 9 year old child ..." muttered Doctor Canizares admiringly. Edgeworth blushed, and replied, "Haha, you're exaggerating, Doctor. Wright loses many weights. His weight is as same as 9 year old child weight. That's why I'm strong enough to carry him."

Doctor Canizares raised his eyebrows. "Hmm ... but indeed Senor Wright looked very thin .. Later I will talk to the nutritionist to set up an eating schedule for Senor Wright so his weight can be normal again. Well, now we start the motoric therapy. Miss Fey, Senor Edgeworth, could you straighten up Senor Wright's right hand and right legs to the top?"

Edgeworth and Maya nodded, then straightened Phoenix's right hands and right legs upwards. Carefully, Doctor Canizares gripped Phoenix's right shoulder and moving Phoenix's right hand toward the top and bottom.

"Did you feel something, Senor Wright? Or your right hand feels stiff when I move it?"

Phoenix answered shortly, "Stiff."

"Eh, but, isn't it normal?" asked Edgeworth anxiously. Doctor Canizares smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Senor Edgeworth. It's very normal. Okay, now, I will pull your right hand as hard as possible, I'm sorry if I hurt you, Senor Wright." He then pulls Phoenix's right hand very hard. At first, Phoenix didn't feel anything, but after the fifth pull, Phoenix moaned weakly.

"Doctor, Wright hurt…." Edgeworth murmured.

"It's okay, Senor Edgeworth. The more Senor Wright felt pain, much better." replied Doctor Canizares while continue to pull Phoenix's right hand.

Maya suddenly felt irritated. She refrained to leave the therapy room. Her heart aches to see Phoenix's right hand being pulled by Doctor Canizares continuously. _The more pain the better? What kind of logic is that?_

"More pain, much better, you said, Doctor? How can? Isn't it same with torturing Nick? Is this therapy can't be done without makes Nick feel pain?" said Maya. She tries hard to keep her voice tone rise.

"Yes, Miss Fey. Because with Senor Wright felt pain, it means that the nerves of his right hand are getting formed. It is very dangerous if Senor Wright does not feel pain because it means the nerves of the right side of his body had totally dead."

 _How could this doctor can say all of that with straight face? I really wish I can get rid that Doctor's hand from Nick's hand! Poor Nick…. Nick… He must be very hurt..._ grumbled Maya inwardly. But Maya stepped back, and didn't say anything else.

"Okay ... now, I'm going to twist and rotate your hands, Senor Wright, please hold ..."

"TWIST NICK'S HAND?" cried Maya. Edgeworth nudged Maya's elbow, and put his finger to his upper lip.

"Sorry, Doctor ... I didn't mean to shout ... I was just surprised ..." Maya mumbled awkwardly.

"It's okay, Miss Fey. Remember, this is not to torture Senor Wright, but a quick way to make his nerves react back." Doctor Canizares held Phoenix's right arm tighter, and began to twist Phoenix's right hand. From slow twist, soft, until twist that make Phoenix's right hand sounded 'crack'.

"Oug..h ... ouu..gh .aaa..uughhh..." Phoenix began to cry again. Edgeworth strokes Phoenix's hair again, and incessant whispered, "Hold, Wright. Keep the spirit. You can do this, Wright. You can through all of this." While Maya increasingly furious to see all of that. _This is not a therapy! It's torture! Why Mr. Edgeworth still lets Nick continue this therapy? He didn't see Nick constantly crying?_

"Okay, finished. Let's see the results, Senor Wright. Can you move your right elbow? Don't hurry. Just move it slowly."

Phoenix tried to move his right elbow once or twice, but after that he grimaced and shook his head.

"It's okay, Senor Wright. Later, after a long time you will get used. We will do this motoric therapy four times a week, more often you do this therapy, you will be smoother to move your right hand. Well, now it's the time to do the same thing with your right leg..."

"Motoric therapy four times a week? Doctor, do you mean Nick's hands and legs had to be pulled and twisted four times a week?!" cried Maya with disbelief. Doctor Canizares astonished by Maya's tone voice that sounded so angry, then he replied, "Yes, Miss Fey. The more often, the better. With regular therapy, Senor Wright's healing process will be faster. May I continue?"

Without waiting for Maya's answer, Doctor Canizares lifted Phoenix's right leg, and moving it up and down. First, he moved Phoenix's right legs very slowly, then gradually becomes very fast. After moving Phoenix's right leg, Doctor Canizares pulled and twisted Phoenix's right leg the same way as he pulled Phoenix's right hand. Phoenix repeatedly moaned in pain. His moaned audibly together with voice of 'crack' from his leg.

"Well," said Doctor Canizares after half an hour had passed. "Could you try to shake your right leg, Senor Wright?"

Phoenix tried to move his right leg. He managed, though very slowly.

"Okay, very good, Senor Wright! Very good! It's enough for today. Please come back on Friday at the same hour. Please train Senor Wright to move his right hand and right leg regularly at home, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey. Oh yes, I will give some tools to train Senor Wright's balance and motoric nerve. The tools will be useful for Senor Wright exercise at home. Come, follow me, Senor Edgeworth. Senor Wright, Miss Fey, you can wait here."

Edgeworth and Doctor Canizares walked toward Doctor Canizares's office and both of them sat down.

"Senor Wright truly amazing, Senor Edgeworth! As I recalled, he is the only brain damage patient who can immediately able to say all letters in alphabetical order clearly and even could mention his own name on the first day therapy. And within a week he can speak more clearly! He really made me impressed. Of course you have big role of his progress, Senor Edgeworth. Certainly you take care of him very well."

Inevitably, Edgeworth smiled a little. "Wright is like that, Doctor. Wright always strong and always made everyone impressed. Have you ever heard, that he had fallen from Dusky Bridge, about 40-foot, plunged into Eagle River, and only come out with some bruises and cold, and without any severe injuries?"

Doctor Canizares gaped. "Is that true? He's indeed amazing! Well, Senor Edgeworth ... This is the tools I was talking about earlier ... To train Senor Wright at home ..." Doctor Canizares unpacked his closet, and pulled out some pieces of white carton. Edgeworth looks at the cartons with interest.

"What is it, doctor?" asked Edgeworth.

"This is mini pedal exercise. It will be very useful to train Senor Wright's hands and legs nerves.. This tool can be put on the table to train his hand, or can be placed on the floor to train his legs. And this, this is a finger and grip strengthening. To train Senor Wright's fingers and palm from being stiff. And this is the alphabet bean bag, to train Senor Wright spoke more fluently. I suggest you use these tools every day at home, Senor Edgeworth. Very good for Senor Wright's healing process."

"Alright, Doctor. Is this all that we need? How much the total cost?" asked Edgeworth as he pulled out his wallet.

"US $ 5,000 dollars, Senor Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded, took money from his wallet, and handed the money to Doctor Canizares's hands.

"Oh yes, Doctor, what about Wright's memory? I almost forgot to tell you. A few days ago, Wright's former client, Matt Engarde comes to my house."

Doctor Canizares's eyes widen. "Matt Engarde? The actor who plays as Nickel Samurai? The one who hired an assassin to kill Juan Corrida, kidnapped Senor Wright's friend as a ransom for a not guilty verdict?"

Edgeworth looked at Doctor Canizares with a bit of confusion. "Uh, yeah, that's right, Doctor. You know about the case?"

"Yes, Senor Wright told a bit about that case when he handled my dad's case. He said it was one of the most severe and stressing case for his entire career. What was his intention to come to your house, Senor Edgeworth? Isn't he supposed to be still in jail?"

"Yes, he's still in prison, Doctor. He came to my house escorted by two policemen. He said he has been sentenced to death and will be executed soon. Therefore, he came to apologize to Wright and to wish a speedy recovery to Wright."

Doctor Canizares raised his eyebrows. "Prison actually could make someone regrets and repent, eh? Then, what happened next, Senor Edgeworth? How Senor Wright's reaction when he meet with Engarde?"

"He reacted violently, Doctor. He clutched his head, nosebleeds, and told me to throw out Engarde from my house. After that, he felt confused. He asked me who's Engarde actually. But I didn't tell the truth. I just told him that Engarde is a brat who likes to bully him at school. I want to ask, did I do the right thing, Doctor? I don't want to evoke his bad memories. I'm afraid it will aggravate his condition."

Doctor Canizares nodded. "You are doing a very right thing, Senor Edgeworth. Not good for Senor Wright to recalled bad memories of his past. Now, we must focus on his nerves first. After he able to speak fluently again, can walk and move his hands and legs normally again, after that we can focus with make his memory back again."

"Okay, then, thank you very much, Doctor." Edgeworth stood up from his chair, and shake hands with Dr. Canizares.

At home, Edgeworth dismantled the entire therapy tool from Doctor Canizares. First, he opened mini pedal exerciser from Doctor Canizaers and put the tool on the floor. Edgeworth read the instructions given by Doctor Canizares carefully, and started applying the therapy method to Phoenix.

"Well, Wright, this tool will be very useful to you. This tool can help you to be able to move your right hand and right leg quickly. Come on, we practice now."

Phoenix stared at the pedal exerciser with fear, then shakes his head.

"Fall," he said softly.

"You're afraid of falling, Wright? It's okay, you'll be fine! You're not going to fall. Papa will always watching for you. Come on, here, Papa carrying you, we begin to exercise."

"Is this tool safe for Nick, Mr. Edgeworth? How if the tool can make Nick feel hurt?" asked Maya with concerned. Edgeworth chuckled and waved his hand impatiently.

"Of course, this tool is safe, Maya! If not, why Doctor Canizares gave it to me? Come on, Wright." Edgeworth then carrying Phoenix from his bed, sat Phoenix on the pedal exerciser, and put both Phoenix's feet on the pedal. He then turns on the power. Hearing the sound of pedal exercise is quite noisy, Phoenix shook his head with fear.

"It's okay, Wright. Don't be afraid." said Edgeworth. "Come on, try to move your feet. With movements like pedaling a bicycle. Just do it slowly."

"Mr. Edgeworth," interrupted Maya, "To move his right leg slightly, Nick always hurt. How could he move his legs with movements like pedaling a bicycle?"

"Doctor Canizares who instructed to me, Maya," Edgeworth said patiently. "I just followed his instruction. Come on, try to move your feet, Wright. You can do this."

Phoenix began to move his feet with movements like pedaling a bicycle. Initially, he could move smoothly, but after some minutes, his right foot ached.

"Sore." said Phoenix while pointing to his right foot.

"Oh ... wait for a minute, Wright." Edgeworth reread Doctor Canizares's instruction, and slapped his forehead loudly. "Jesus Christ. Sorry, Papa forgets. You must wear socks while using this tool. Maya, can I ask for a favor? Can you take blue socks in my room?"

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth. Wait a minute." Maya stepped out and pick up the blue socks in Edgeworth's room.

"This is Papa's former socks," Edgeworth murmured. Saw the socks color, Phoenix's eyes gleaming with pleasure and he applauded again.

"Blue! Blue! Blue!" He shouted repeatedly.

"Yes, Wright. Your favorite color, isn't it?" said Edgeworth while straightening Phoenix's legs and enrobe the socks to Phoenix's feet carefully. "Well, I'm done. Come on, try to move your feet again as before, Wright. Maya, please measure how many times Wright can move his legs."

Phoenix tried to move his legs again, from slow movements, until fast movement, following Edgeworth's instruction. While Maya measuring Phoenix's leg movement.

"Okay, stop, Wright!" Edgeworth said after an hour had passed. "Maya, how many times Wright move his legs?"

"25 times, Mr. Edgeworth. In fact, Doctor Canizares says, just 10 movements in one hour is already very amazing," Maya impressed. Edgeworth chuckled, then stroked Phoenix's hair.

"You're incredible, Wright. I will not get tired of saying this. You're incredible. You are a winner!"

Friday finally came. Maya and Edgeworth drove Phoenix again to implement therapy with Doctor Canizares. Saw Phoenix's progress report from Edgeworth that Phoenix can move his legs quite a lot, Doctor Canizares was amazed.

"It's really incredible! 25 legs movements in one hour, 40 leg movements in two hours ... You're really a champion, Senor Wright! Well, because Senor Wright was able to move his legs quite a lot, then it's time to learn to stand and walk using crutches." said Doctor Canizares.

"You mean, standing therapy, Doctor? But ... but ... this is only the second week of Nick's therapy! Wouldn't it be dangerous?" asked Maya. Doctor Canizares shook his head vigorously.

"No, of course not, Miss Fey. Because Senor Wright's progress was very impressive, so there is no reason to delay the next therapy stage."

"But what if Nick falls ...?"

"That's normal, Miss Fey." _Normal?_ _If Nick falls, he will be in so much pain!_ _Actually, what kind of doctor is he?_ _The second week of therapy, and he was about to tell Nick to stand up and walk!_ _This is crazy!_

Doctor Canizares knelt in front of Phoenix's wheelchair, lifted Phoenix's right leg high, and twisted Phoenix's right leg. The sound of 'crack' crack 'and' crack 'came again, leaving Phoenix's eyes began to water.

"Your nerves are very good, Senor Wright! Now, I ask you to help Senor Wright to stand up from his wheelchair, Senor Edgeworth. After that, release Senor Wright."

Edgeworth nodded, and went to Phoenix. "Come on, Wright. We learn to stand. Don't be afraid, Papa will help you. Come on." Edgeworth holding out his hand. Phoenix looked at Doctor Canizares, Edgeworth, and Maya interchangeably with fear, and then he shook his head firmly.

"Afraid. Fall," He said softly.

"It's okay, Wright. Normal if you fall. If you don't want to try to learn to stand, you will always sit in a wheelchair and you can't play ball with Mama and Papa. Come on, Wright, you're a smart kid, you're a great kid, you can do this." persuaded Edgeworth.

Phoenix ended up holding Edgeworth's hands. Slowly, Edgeworth pulled Phoenix's hands.

"Come on, Senor Wright. Straighten your legs, and stepped on the floor. Come on."

Trembling, Phoenix straightened his legs and stood up. Later, his body tilted to the right. Hastily, Phoenix gripped Edgeworth's shoulders to keep from falling.

"Uh, Doctor, Nick almost fell, -" said Maya.

"He'll be fine, Miss Fey. Now, stomp your left foot to the floor, then your right foot, Senor Wright."

"May I help him, Doctor Canizares?" asked Edgeworth. Doctor Canizares nodded. Then Edgeworth lower Phoenix's right and left leg to the floor, while Phoenix still gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Great, great! Senor Edgeworth, you can let go Senor Wright now."

Edgeworth slowly releases Phoenix's grip from his shoulder, then stepped back. For a few seconds, everything seemed to be fine. Until suddenly Phoenix's body was shaking, and he fell on his back on the floor. Phoenix sobbing and clutching his back.

"Doctor, Nick hurt!" cried Maya, feeling very upset right now. _This doctor really enjoyed tormenting Nick!_

"I told you, this is normal, Miss Fey. Let's try again."

For nearly half an hour, Phoenix kept trying to stand up and fall many times. The silent therapy room becomes noisy because of Phoenix's cries. After for the 15th attempts, Phoenix finally managed to stand upright without trembling again. Doctor Canizares clapped.

"Very good, very good, Senor Wright! Well, the next stage, we will learn to walk with crutches."

When Doctor Canizares had just turned around to take a pair of crutches, Maya shouted, "Are you mad, Doctor? Even to stand, it took a lot of effort for Nick, and you want to immediately tell him to learn to walk?"

Maya felt so astonished because Doctor Canizares laughed.

"Miss Fey, I understand you are concerned with Senor Wright's condition. But Senor Wright's progress is very, very impressive. Precisely, if we wait too long, I'm afraid Senor Wright's nerve will be back to stiff and he will sit in a wheelchair longer."

Maya was silent. Although she knew that Doctor Canizares is a professional, but she still can't bear to see Nick crying constantly. She thinks Doctor Canizares was forcing too much of his therapy method beyond Nick's limits.

10 minutes later, Doctor Canizares returned with a pair of crutches. He then put the crutches under Phoenix's armpit.

"Okay, finished. Come on, now let's learn to walk using crutches, Senor Wright."

Phoenix eyes widened and he turned to Edgeworth with fear. "Don't want. Fall!"

"It's okay, Wright. You'll be fine. You have to be sure you won't fall. If you're sure you won't fall, you won't fall. If you're afraid of falling, you're going to fall. So, face your fear. Come on. Try to walk, and don't disappointing Papa."

Phoenix swallowed, and he tried to walk a step. Successfully. Edgeworth and Doctor Canizares clapping. "Come on, go on, Senor Wright! Please continue!" exclaimed Doctor Canizares encouragingly. Phoenix tried to go step by step, even though he fall many times, he gets up again, again, and again, and finally, after two hours, he managed to walk 20 steps.

"Okay, enough for today. The next week, we will conduct respiratory therapy."

"Respiratory therapy?" asked Edgeworth in confusion.

"Yes, Senor Edgeworth. Respiratory therapy to make Senor Wright can breathe normally again and not have to wear breathing hose again."

The next few days Edgeworth spent with train Phoenix to walk with using crutches smoothly at home. Increasingly, Phoenix can walk more smoothly with crutches although he still walked quite slow. But Phoenix won't to sit in a wheelchair again and happy to walk with crutches.

The third week of therapy finally comes. Maya had a bad feeling about this respiratory therapy, but she didn't comment anything. In the therapy room, Doctor Canizares take off Phoenix's top shirt, and began massaging Phoenix's chest. Maya and Edgeworth watching anxiously.

Initially, Doctor Canizares massaging Phoenix's chest slowly, but after few minutes he's not only massaging Phoenix's chest, but also pinched and hit Phoenix's chest with his fist. Phoenix, who had been silent at the first, started to scream and crying in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hurt, Mama! Papa! Huuuurttt!" shouted Phoenix while sobbing. Maya can't take it anymore. She then shouted, "Doctor Canizares, please stop! You're really torturing Nick! Please ... stop ... I... can't bear to see it!" sobbed Maya.

"Go home! Go home! Go home!" shouted Phoenix, still crying.

"All right, let's go home now, Wright. Doctor Canizares, I apologize for the inconvenience," Edgeworth murmured.

"It's okay, Senor Edgeworth. I'm sorry if I was too harsh. All of you can go home, it's good to make Senor Wright calm down first."

Maya, Edgeworth and Phoenix went home. At home, Edgeworth carrying Phoenix to his room and take care of Phoenix until Phoenix asleep. Maya can't take it anymore. She really didn't agree with Doctor Canizares's therapy method. Twisted Nick's arms and legs to form Nick's nerves back? Punched and pinched Nick's chest to make Nick could breathe normally again? What kind of therapy is that? No! She will look for another doctor for Nick who can give not torturing therapy and can make Nick won't feel hurt! Sure, there is another better doctor for Nick!

When night came, while Edgeworth and Phoenix were sleeping soundly, Maya crept into Edgeworth's office, turn on Edgeworth's laptop, then began searching on Google the names of specialists brain damage doctor and their therapy methods.

While being engrossed in searching, Maya startled by the sound of the door burst open.

"Maya?" asked Edgeworth with astonishment. "What are you doing in front of my laptop in the middle of the night?"

"I ... uh ... I'm playing games, Mr. Edgeworth ... You yourself why get up at midnight, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Maya awkwardly.

"I'm hungry," Edgeworth answered shortly. Saw Maya looks uncomfortable and sweaty, Edgeworth became suspicious.

"There are no games on my laptop, and you know it, Maya. Actually, what are you doing?" Without waiting for Maya's answer, Edgeworth spun the laptop, and saw what Maya was browsed in Google. Edgeworth's forehead furrowed deeply.

"Maya, what does this mean? Why are you browsing for specialist brain damage doctors? Wright's doctor is Doctor Canizares, and you know it."

Maya bit her lip. "I think, he's not suitable doctor for Nick, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya replied nervously. Edgeworth's eyebrows furrowed more deeply.

"What do you mean? He's the son of Wright's former client. And according to me, he's a very good doctor. You are not aware, Maya, only four weeks Wright implements Doctor Canizares's therapy and he's not sitting in a wheelchair again. Wright's progress very rapidly under Doctor Canizares."

"Yes, yes, I know, Mr. Edgeworth! But Doctor Canizares's therapy methods very rough and very torturing Nick! I... I can't stand seeing Nick's arms and legs being pulled, twisted, and his chest being pinched and punched! Have you never heard Nick always crying in pain when implemented Doctor Canizares's therapy?"

Edgeworth feels so annoyed now. How could Maya not please with Wright's progress that so rapidly?

"Maya, all therapies are like that. There is no fun therapy! No therapy that can make patients feel comfortable! Instead, more routine we follow Doctor Canizares therapy method, Wright will make a full recovery sooner!"

"Oh, I understand, Mr. Edgeworth. You ... you're happy to see Nick in pain, right? You….you like to torture Nick, right? Therefore, you liked Doctor Canizares's therapy methods? Don't tell me, what people in the hospital cafeteria said was true, that you hit Nick with your car on purpose?!"

"Jesus Christ, Maya!" shouted Edgeworth, gasped and clutched his chest. "How could you have the heart to say that?!"

"And why do you have the heart to see Nick constantly tortured by Doctor Canizares, Mr. _Demon Prosecutor?_ "

Edgeworth glares. It never occurred to him Maya can have heart to say those words!

Phoenix, who was still asleep, woke up after hearing noises from downstairs. _What's wrong? It's Papa and Mama's voice ... Why are they shouting like that? What are they arguing? I don't like if they were fighting… I have to stop them ... I have to reconcile them!_ Moaned a little, Phoenix grabbed his crutches, get out of bed with difficulty, and walked out of his room. He stopped for eavesdropping. He can heard Maya and Edgeworth's voice more clearly now.

"...What did you know, Maya? You think I'm happy to see Wright in pain and torment? Jesus Christ! Know, Maya, my heart always felt shattered every time I heard Wright crying in pain!"

"Then you should agree to find better doctor for Nick and won't make Nick feel hurt!"

"Doctor Canizares is the best, Maya! Wright's progress very rapidly under his guidance!"

"I just want the best for Nick, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"So does with me, Maya. And Maya, you have to remember, I'm the one who paid for all Wright's treatment and medicines, not you! You have no right to set which the right doctor for Wright! I never even see you pull out a dollar out of your wallet for Wright!" cried Edgeworth.

There was a pause. Maya looked at Edgeworth with tears in her eyes, while Edgeworth covered his mouth.

"Maya, I'm sorry…. I don't mean to ..." Edgeworth murmured.

"All right ... all right, Mr. Edgeworth. I am so useless. I'm not so much help, right? Even since I became Nick's assistant, I never help and only troubling everyone. All right, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm going to leave this house and go back to Kurain."

Phoenix eyes widened in fear. _Mama, will go out of this house? Mama and Papa will separate? No! He won't allow this! He won't let Mama leave this house!_

"Mama. Don't. Leave..." said Phoenix weakly. He tries to go down from the stairs. Startled, Edgeworth and Maya ran out in a hurry from Edgeworth's office to prevent Phoenix go down from the stairs. But it was too late. Phoenix lost his balance, slipped, tumbled down the stairs and fell unconscious.

 **To be continued...**


	10. See You Again

**A / N: Sorry for the long update, guys!** **Actually, I've finished this story since January 3** **rd,** **but, Because my lovely 4-year-old cousin play with my laptop, the files deleted and I must re-write and re-translate it!** *** sigh ***

 **I write this last chapter in a very very bad mood, (being a teacher in Indonesia like living in 'heaven' you know) so if read this chapter make you gets a headache, please forgive me, I don't know what I do ... (alright, why I sing Bryan Adam's song? LOL)**

 **Happy reading!** **I hope you enjoy this last chapter ~**

Phoenix blinked a few times. His whole body ached, as if being beaten before. His head also extremely sore and dizzy, like being hit repeatedly by a hammer. He tried to sit up, but he can't do it. Most of his body felt numb. _Where am I?_ He thought with confused. _Am I dead?_ All he knew, before he lost consciousness, what he saw the last time was a bridge burned ... And he fell ... Like flying ... And Maya ... Maya still across the bridge! He tried to open his eyes again. This time he managed to open his eyes wide.

Everything is white ... _He is in the hospital._ Oh, of course. He had just fallen from Dusky Bridge, isn't it?

"Morning, Feenie." said a familiar voice. "Finally you're awake. You ... you got all of us scared, you know! You want a drink or something else, Feenie?"

 _Feenie?_ thought Phoenix with astonishment. _Why Maya called him by that stupid nickname?_

"Ma..ya?" Phoenix called weakly. "Are…. You…. Okay?"

He could see Maya gasped a little, and seemed delighted.

"Nick? You called me what? Say it again?"

"Ma….ya..."

"Oh, Nick! You didn't call me Mama again? Oh, Nick! The old Nick is back! Oh, Nick, miracle indeed is real!" Maya hugged Phoenix tightly. Maya's words make Phoenix felt more dizzy. _Mama?_ _Since when I called Maya as 'Mama?'_ Phoenix knew Maya love to joke, but this time, her joke is not funny. And why very difficult for him to speak? Did he hit the rocks too hard when falling from Dusky Bridge?

Moaned a little, Phoenix tried to sit, but a pair of soft hands push him gently to lie back.

"Rest, Wright. Don't sit down first. Doctor Canizares could kill both of us if we don't take care of you well," said the second voice. He didn't recognize the second voice. It's a deep voice of a man. Phoenix blinked again, and squinted. That second voice belongs to a man with gray hair and wore a maroon-colored cravat. He was dressed like people from 18th century. _Okay, who exactly is this guy?_ _And why he knew my last name?_ And who's Doctor Canizares?

"Who. Are. You?" Phoenix asked quietly in a hoarse voice.

"N-nick?" Maya whispered softly. "You don't remember who he is?"

Phoenix observed the man standing in front of his bed again, then shook his head vigorously.

He could see the man's brow furrowed, and he seemed to hide the sadness in his face. His voice quivering as he said, "Wait here, Maya. I'll call Doctor Canizares."

After the man stepped out, Maya approached his bed and held Phoenix's hands tightly.

"How are you feeling, Nick?"

"Hurt." Phoenix answered shortly. " how. Long?" Phoenix intends to ask further how long he was unconscious, but he was not able to continue. He then coughed.

"You mean, how long you fainted and hospitalized here? It's been one week, Nick!"

"A..week?" Phoenix cried weakly, and tried to get rid of the blanket. "But Iris. How's her. Trial?"

"Nick?" whispered Maya again. "Iris? Trial? What are you talking about?"

"Hazakura... .." Phoenix coughed again, and a sound of footsteps heard. A doctor with blonde hair and the gray-haired man with cravat entered his room. The doctor looks very young, and he looks very tired.

"Buenos dias, Senor Wright! How do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"Hur ... t," said Phoenix again. The doctor unbuttoned Phoenix's hospital shirt and checked his heartbeat. "Fine ..." said Phoenix again. "I..I'm..fine ..." He wanted to get out of this place! Iris… Iris.. is innocent... He must defend Iris!

"Now, I will ask you a few questions to you, and you must answer all my questions. What is your name?"

"Phoenix… Wright." Phoenix replied as he massaged his neck. It hurts when he spoke.

"And how old are you?"

"26 years?"

The doctor frowned. "No, Senor Wright. You are 27 years old now. Now, answer me, what is your job?"

"Defense. Attorney ...?"

"Do you know why you are in the hospital, Senor Wright?"

"Fall..from..Dusky..Bridge?" It takes great effort for Phoenix to utter those words. Now he can see Maya, the doctor, the cravat man exchanged glances with confusion.

"No, Senor Wright. But, you tumble off from the stairs. Can you mention, what year it is now?"

Phoenix's head throbbing. _Tumble down the stairs?_ _My apartment didn't have any stairs…_ he thought more and more confused. "20 ... 18?"

Wrinkles on the doctor's forehead deepened. "Okay, last question. You know who they are?" asked the doctor, pointing his pen toward Maya and Edgeworth.

"Ma..ya ... my…. Assistant… and ..." Phoenix shook his head. "Don't know."

"It's Senor Edgeworth, Senor Wright. Miles Edgeworth. Your close friend since elementary school. And, uh, he's take good care of you during these last few months."

"Ha?" _These last few months?_ _What's that supposed to mean?_ _Isn't Maya said he's hospitalized just one week?_ Phoenix looked alternately toward Maya, the cravat man, and the doctor. He shook his head, indicating that he did not understand what was happening.

"Let's talk outside, Senor Edgeworth," whispered Doctor Canizares. He and Edgeworth step out of Phoenix's room, leaving Phoenix alone with Maya. Maya sat beside his bed and watched Phoenix as if he could die suddenly at any time.

"What does that mean, Doctor Canizares? Why Wright remembered Maya but why he don't remember me?" asked Edgeworth when they were outside Phoenix's room.

"It's looks like because the collision when he fell from the stairs on your home, Senor Edgeworth. The collision made his memory back, but it looks like he only remembered some part of it. Senor Edgeworth, when was the last time you met with Senor Wright before the accident? Before he fell from Dusky Bridge?"

Edgeworth frowned. "If I'm not mistaken ... It's when Matt Engarde case. Approximately one year before the Dusky Bridge incident ... That's about two years ago."

"Ah, that explains everything. It's seems Senor Wright just remember the events of the last year of his life, Senor Edgeworth. That's why he didn't recognize you."

Edgeworth swallowed. "Then? What should I do, Doctor? How can I take care of him and make him fully recovers if he didn't even recognize me?"

Doctor Canizares patted Edgeworth's back. "All you can do, is be patient, Senor Edgeworth. He had remembered Miss Fey, this is a good sign. He will remember you eventually in the end. Don't forget to continue to show photographs from his past to trigger his memory back."

Edgeworth nodded, forced a smile, and went back to Phoenix's room. When he steps into Phoenix's room, he saw Phoenix had sleep again.

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm going to the cafeteria for a while, I'm very hungry. Do you mind to take care of Nick for a moment while I eat at the cafeteria?" said Maya as she rose from her chair.

"Of course not, Maya." said Edgeworth. He pulled out a chair and sat beside Phoenix's bed.

"You want me to buy food for you as well, Mr. Edgeworth? You rarely break and rarely eat. I don't want if you fall sick too," murmured Maya. Edgeworth shook his head slowly.

"No, Maya. I will be fine. I'm not hungry. Enjoy your meal."

After Maya went to the cafeteria, Edgeworth opens his chess set to kill time. For a few minutes he was immersed in his chess game, when suddenly, he heard Phoenix delirious with stammer.

"Doll ... ie ... .why ... why ... yo ... u ... .do ... it ... stop..stop ... stop ... !" Phoenix's head tossed from side to side, his hands twitching so violently, and he looks like he was going to seizing. Frantically, Edgeworth rose from his chair and tried to calm Phoenix.

"Wright ... calm down! Calm down...!"

"Doll..ie ... no ... .no…Nooo ... !"

"Nurse! Doctor!" shouted Edgeworth loudly, feeling more frantic as Phoenix's hand twitching more violently than before. His IV also trembling. He gripped Phoenix's hand tightly to prevent his hand hit something dangerous.

"Nurse! Doctor!" shouted Edgeworth again, but still there are no response. After Edgeworth shouted, Phoenix's hands relaxed and Phoenix opened his eyes. Phoenix looked at Edgeworth with horror looks.

"Hello, Wright ... You awake finally ... do you want to go to the bathroom to pee?"

Phoenix blinked. As he looked at the man in front of him, suddenly he felt something strange.

 _The cold air ... The dark night ..._ _The lights were so bright it blinded him... A shadow of a luxury red sport car appeared right before his eye..._

The incredible pain attacked his head again. _Who is this guy?_ _Who is he?_

"Go ... ! Get away...from me!" He pushed Edgeworth harshly until Edgeworth fall to the floor. Right after Edgeworth fall to the floor, Maya comes.

"Jesus Christ, Nick! What are you doing!" cried Maya as she ran inside and help Edgeworth to stand. "Are you okay, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Maya. I. don't. know. Him. Bring. him. out!" shouted Phoenix again. He fumbled on the table beside his bed, took a glass, and poured water on the glass to Edgeworth. "I. said. go! Stranger!"

"NICK!" cried Maya. "Why are you pouring water to Mr. Edgeworth? What's the matter with you?"

"It's okay, Maya. You just keep an eye on Wright. I'll get dressed and get out." Edgeworth said with a halting voice. A tear almost fell from his eyes. Edgeworth hastily wiped his eyes and ran out of the room. With broken heart he went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. After out of the bathroom, he can't stand it anymore. He sits on the floor in front of Phoenix's room, buried his face in his knees and sobbed silently.

Some of the hospital visitor passed in front of him and looked at him with astonishment. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was cry, cry as loud as possible, to remove all the burden and guilt that he had buried in these last times.

His heart didn't stop to ask, _why?_ _Why?_ His back and his shoulders shaking, he didn't know how long he was crying. Maybe a minute, maybe two minutes...Maybe a few hours. He didn't care. Crying makes him feel relieved.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya called softly as she patting his shoulder gently.

"Leave me alone," said Edgeworth in a strangled voice, still with his head sank to his knees.

"Let's eat, Mr. Edgeworth. Come on, you have to eat," persuaded Maya.

"I'm not hungry, Maya."

"Just a slice of bread, Mr. Edgeworth. Come on... Mr. Edgeworth, you're not Mr. Edgeworth that I know. Mr. Edgeworth, you may not be a crybaby like this. Come on, raise your heads, Mr. Edgeworth. There is no point in crying." Maya then stuffing the bread that she bought in the hospital cafeteria to Edgeworth's hand.

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth. Eat. Just a bit." Maya whispered in a very soft voice, and with plead tone. Finally, with trembling hands, Edgeworth inserts the bread into his mouth. He chewed slowly, it felt very painful when he swallowed the bread.

"What does Dr. Canizares said about Nick, Mr. Edgeworth? Why he remembered me, but didn't remember you?"

Edgeworth swallowed his bread in a hurry, then replied, "According to Dr. Canizares, Wright remembers only the last one year of his life, and the people he knew in the last one year of his life due to impact when he fell down the stairs. That's why he don't remember me, and thought he was admitted to hospital because fall off from Dusky Bridge..."

Maya's eyebrows furrowed. "But how is it possible, Mr. Edgeworth? You've known Nick since elementary school ..."

Edgeworth smiled weakly. "Before the accident, and before Wright fell out of Dusky Bridge, I have not seen him for a year, I was in Europe, in Germany, remember? Before Larry called me to come back to America .."

"Oh, that explains all of it, Mr. Edgeworth. Mr. Edgeworth, if Nick just remember the events of the last one year of his life, that means he won't remembers Will Powers, Adrian Andrews, Max Galactica, and Lotta Hart too ... I will try to contact all of them to visit Nick, who knows, with meet them again, will make him remember you as well, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you, Maya."

Maya smiled a little. "You're welcome, Mr. Edgeworth. And, Mr. Edgeworth ... I'm sorry."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

"Because I've called you with Demon Prosecutor and even accuse you happy to see Nick tortured and painful wit Doctor Canizares' therapy method. Sorry I said such a mean words to you, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth smiled a little. "It's okay, Maya. I can understand. You just want the best for Wright and you just can't bear to see Wright in pain. I'm sorry too for calling you've never take money out of your wallet for Wright."

Maya giggled weakly. "But your words have a point, Mr. Edgeworth. I indeed never spend my money from my wallet for Nick, but the opposite, Nick always pulled out dollars from his wallet to buy me a burger and variety of Steel Samurai souvenirs." Maya suddenly wiped her eyes. "Come on, Mr. Edgeworth, we go back inside, we have to introduce you again to Nick."

"I just wait here outside, it's okay, I don't want to make Wright angry and uncomfortable with my presence," said Edgeworth.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Edgeworth. If you stay away from Nick, he won't remember you quickly. Come on." Maya held out her hand. Although hesitated, Edgeworth welcoming Maya's hand, then stood. Maya then guided Edgeworth go back to Phoenix's room.

Inside, Phoenix looks engrossed watching the Law and Order on TV mounted in his room. When he heard Edgeworth and Maya entered, he turned his head quickly. He smiled at Maya, but the expression of his face became very cold when he turned to Edgeworth.

"What are you doing, Nick?"

"Law. And. order," said Phoenix as he pointed his finger toward the TV. "Maya. When. I can. Go. Home. And. Takes. Off. This. Hose?"

"It all depends on Doctor Canizares' decision, Nick. If he allowed you to go home, you can go home. He hasn't allowed you to go home and takes off your breathing hose yet, so, you still have to stay here." Maya turned to Edgeworth. "Come sit down, Mr. Edgeworth."

With hesitation, Edgeworth sits in a chair beside Phoenix's bed. Phoenix glares at him, his eyes hinting sense of disgust. Edgeworth didn't know what to say to Phoenix. He didn't know how to introduce himself to Phoenix and explain everything. _Wright, Hi, I'm Miles Edgeworth, I'm your best friend since elementary school, I hit you with my car, so you have to go back and forth into the hospital, and these last few months, you thought me as your father?_ Even in his head, that introduction sounds stupid.

Phoenix glared at him. "Don't. approached." He snapped. "Slide. your. chair."

"Nick," Maya whispered softly. "You really don't remember who he is?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"This is Mr. Edgeworth, Nick. Mr. Miles Edgeworth. Your best friend since elementary school," Maya whispered again.

 _Miles Edgeworth?_

Phoenix narrowed his eyes, trying to remember who the 'Miles Edgeworth' this. If indeed they're best friend since elementary school, why he couldn't remember it? As Phoenix recalled, his friends are cheerful, happy people, with a smile on their face, not like this cravat guy, who his face was so cold, he has no any smile on his face, and too many wrinkles on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes again. Suddenly, a shadow of a luxury red sports car, with a strobe light that almost blinded him, reappeared before his eyes.

 _Miles Edgeworth… Edgeworth ..Miles ..._

 _The luxury red sport car was speeding in front of him, he tried to avoid, but the car was faster… Before the strobe light blinded his eyes, he saw a glimpse of the writing on the sports car license plate._

 _Miles Edgeworth._

"Ah!" Phoenix clutching his head again.

"Nick! What's wrong?"

Edgeworth jumped up from his chair. "Wright? Are you okay?"

Phoenix opens one of his eyes, he can't understand why the shadow of the red sports car always comes up when he saw this man, and he immediately felt very terrible headache. The man's face looked worried. The cravat man steps toward him, and his hand moving toward his head, apparently the man was about holding his head. And the shadow of the red car increasingly clear.

He won't to be touched by this man! He didn't know this man!

Phoenix hit Edgeworth's hands, then spit on Edgeworth's face. Maya gasped.

"NICK!" cried Maya. She pushed him to lie down with a grunt. "Nick, you're too much! You poured Mr. Edgeworth with water, now you spit on him! Nick! Mr. Edgeworth is a very nice person, you can't behave like that!"

Phoenix drew a deep breath. He looked Edgeworth again with hatred. "Get. out. of. my. sight."

"Nick!" cried Maya again.

"Maya. Bring that. man. Out. From here ! I. don't. want. To see. Him!"

"Nick! He's the one who paid for all your treatments…"

"It's okay, Maya," Edgeworth interrupted in a trembling voice. "I'd better go home now." Edgeworth took a tissue to clean the marks where Phoenix spit on him, and walked out, too heartbroken to cry again.

Maya then followed Edgeworth out of the Phoenix's room.

"Mr. Edgeworth ... I'm sorry ... I don't understand why Nick being so rude on you," Maya muttered resignedly.

"It's okay, Maya, it's not a big deal," said Edgeworth stumbling as he wiping his face with a tissue.

"It's not a big deal? Mr. Edgeworth, he poured you with water and spit on you…"

"That's because he don't remember me. Indeed, Maya, I'm alright, you don't need to worry. I…. I want to go home now."

"All right, Mr. Edgeworth. But you have to promise you'll come too when I invite Mr. Powers, Miss Von Karma, Miss Adrian Andrews, Max Galactica, and others to visit Nick."

"I will."

Maya tapped Edgeworth's shoulders gently. "Alright, be careful on the road, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded slowly. "Take good care of Wright for me, Maya."

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth."

With unsteady steps and fatigue, Edgeworth walked into the hospital parking lot, got into his car, and drove with a broken heart to pieces.

Two days later, Maya called Edgeworth to come to the hospital because she had invited Max Galactica, Will Powers, Adrian Andrews, Maggey Byrde, to visit Phoenix in the hospital. Edgeworth initially hesitated, but after Maya persuade him for an hour, he finally decided to go to the hospital as well. He then stopped by at a toy store to buy a My Little Pony Tail toy. Edgeworth thought, perhaps with give a My Little Pony Tail toy to Phoenix, will make Phoenix remembers of him, or perhaps remember the days when Phoenix assume that he is his father.

Arriving at the hospital, he could see from outside Phoenix's room door, William Powers, Maggey Byrde, Adrian Andrews, Max Galactica, Pearl, Larry, Franziska, and Detective Gumshoe all standing around Phoenix's bed. There is a monopoly game ahead Phoenix. The sound of laughter coming from Phoenix's room.

"Remember when I called you with 'sweetie', Mr. Wright? Gosh, your facial expressions are… priceless! Then I playfully said, 'I want to steal your heart,' then your face turned pale, even paler than Bloody Mary! Gosh, Mr. Wright, you don't know how amused I was when I saw your expressions!" Edgeworth can hear Max Galactica's voice from inside the room. _Fool._ Edgeworth thought. _How can Wright remember all of that?_ _He just remembers the events of the last one year of his life!_ Edgeworth stopped to eavesdrop further. His heart was pounding when he heard Phoenix answered weakly,

"Of. Course. Mr. Galactica! At. that. moment. I. think. Eeek!. _I. don't. want. you. to. steal. my heart!"_ Phoenix coughed, then chuckled.

Edgeworth's forehead wrinkled. He froze in his place.

 _It's impossible._ He thought. _Max Galactica's case more than a year ago, why Wright could remember him, while he don't remember me at all?_

"Not only that, you know, Mr. Galactica, if, at the time and me and Nick investigate the Berry Big Circus, Money, the monkey, grab Nick's attorney badge? You should have seen then, how Nick romp with Money, surrounds the whole circus! You remember it, Nick?" said Maya, her eyes watering because it seems she laughs too much. She also clutching her stomach.

The sound of laughter audible again.

"Beside silly things that happen in Mr. Wright's career, but Mr. Wright also did heroic things! I will never forget how you made me can smile again, Mr. Wright. Do you remember?" It's Adrian Andrews voice now.

"Of course. Your. Co-dependency."

 _Okay._ _Wright even remembers Adrian's disease at Matt Engarde's case…_ _Maybe this is a good sign, that he will remember me, too?_ Edgeworth wanted to step in, but he still afraid and hesitant. He just stared blankly at the wrapped toy that he bought for Phoenix. Until finally Maya turned her head toward him, then said, "Oh, Mr. Edgeworth! Finally, you come too! Come on, get in, Mr. Edgeworth! Join reminisce and laugh with us!"

Hesitantly, Edgeworth stepped inside.

"Nick, do you remember Max Galactica, Miss Andrews, and also Mr. Powers, of course you'd remember Mr. Edgeworth now?" asked Maya.

To their surprise, Phoenix shook his head. And, the vague shadows of a luxury red sport car that appeared before him, re-emerged in his head. Phoenix's head throbbing again.

"B-but Nick," Maya stammered, "You remember Berry Big Circus case, you remember Steel Samurai case, how could you not remember Mr. Edgeworth? Mr. Edgeworth who helps you to caught Dee Vasquez in the Steel Samurai case, Nick! And he helps you a lot at Matt Engarde case!"

"That's right, Mr. Wright," said Will Powers, "Mr. Edgeworth works together with you to catch Dee Vasquez in my trial. When The Judge was about to give his verdict to me, Mr. Edgeworth interrupt the trial and Dee Vasquez admitted her actions. You don't remember all of it?"

Phoenix didn't answer Powers and Maya's question. He looked at the wrapped box in Edgeworth's hands suspiciously.

"What. The content. Of. That. box?" Phoenix asked accusingly.

"Um ... just a little gift that I bought for you on my way here, Wright. Um ... wish you a speedy recovery," with trembling hands Edgeworth put the box on Phoenix's lap. Phoenix didn't say thank you. He glared suspiciously at Edgeworth.

"Nick, he bought you a get-well-soon present. Aren't you supposed to say thank you?" whispered Maya agitated.

While pouted his lips, Phoenix answered stiffly. "Thank you."

"That's better." said Maya again. "Come on, go on, Nick, see what Mr. Edgeworth gives to you."

Shrugging, Phoenix unwrapped the box. His eyes winced in disgust when he saw what was inside the package. A large blue My Little Pony Tail action figure.

 _What the hell is wrong with this guy?!_ _Every time he came to me, always appears a shadow of red luxury sport car, and I always feel torturing headache.. And now he gives My Little Pony Tail action figure for me?_ _What kind of man does he think I am?_ _Sissy?_ _I've stopped watching My Little Pony Tail since I was 7 years old!_

Phoenix threw the My Little Pony Tail action figure toward Edgeworth, and the action figure hit Edgeworth's eye. In an instant, Edgeworth's eyes turn red, his eyes watering now, Edgeworth didn't know if his eyes watering because hit by the action figure, or whether because the deep sadness that he felt.

Everyone in the room was stunned to see Phoenix threw the action figure to Edgeworth's eyes.

"I'm. not. a. little. boy!" shouted Phoenix.

"What. do. you. mean. by. gives. me. this. trash? You. want. to. insult. me. Cravat. guy?"

"NICK!" cried Maya. "Gosh, Nick! Are you okay, Mr. Edgeworth? Let me see your eyes! Here, I will treat it first with an eye drops to prevent an infection!"

"It's okay, Maya," said Edgeworth with stumbling, he tries hard for not sounded he was going to cry. "I think I'm just being a disturber here. I'd better go home. I wish you a speedy recovery once again, Wright."

"I'll escort you to the front, Mr. Edgeworth," said Maya.

"Mr. Edgeworth, really, I am confused what to do ..." Maya swallowed. She then holding Edgeworth eyes carefully. "Gee, your eyes are swollen and very red, Mr. Edgeworth, wait here a minute, I'll ask for an eye drops to the nurse…"

But Edgeworth shook his head. "Don't bother, Maya, I will treat it by myself at home..."

"Don't be stupid, Mr. Edgeworth! You can't drive with eyes like this! It's okay, just wait a minute here." Maya ran to ask for an eye drops to the nurse, and returned shortly afterwards. Carefully, Maya dripping the eye drops into Edgeworth's eyes, while Edgeworth grimaced quietly.

"Okay, done. Blink your eyes a few times, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya sighed. "Mr. Edgeworth...I am really sorry I could not prevent Nick for being rude to you ... I've been trying my best to make him remember you..."

"It's none of your fault, Maya, it's alright, don't you worry about it."

"Mr. Edgeworth.. With Nick's behavior to you… Nick ... He absolutely won't go back to your home, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya bit her lip. "But I'm confused about his therapy and treatment if he didn't return to your home.."

Edgeworth smiled. "Don't worry, Maya. I will continue to finance the entire of Wright's treatment even though he doesn't live at my house anymore. I'll bring his therapy tools and his medicines tomorrow. It's just... don't let Wright know if I pay for all of it. Understand?"

Edgeworth took some money from his wallet and gave it to Maya. "Here," said Edgeworth. "To pay for Wright's hospital bills after he discharged from here. Remember, don't let Wright know if I pay for it."

"Mr. Edgeworth ..." Maya really didn't know what more to say. She wanted to cheer Edgeworth, said everything will be fine, but she didn't know how. _After Nick remembered everyone, why Nick didn't remember Edgeworth, who had spent too much money for his treatment and medicines? It's really unfair ..._

"Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth. Jesus certainly will repay all of your kindness," whispered Maya.

"Amen. You're welcome, Maya."

Dr. Canizares then approached the two of them. "Buenos tardes, Senor Edgeworth, Miss Fey ... Eh .. Senor Edgeworth? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Maya explained everything to Doctor Canizares. After hearing Maya's explanation, Doctor Canizares forehead wrinkled. He stroked his chin with his hand, seem to think very hard.

"So, do you know why Nick could remember me, former clients in a case that he handled more than a year ago, but he can't remember Mr. Edgeworth, Doctor?"

"Hmmm ... indeed, that was strange, but isn't a thing that couldn't happen. Apparently, he didn't remember Senor Edgeworth because of the accident, Miss Fey."

Maya felt more confused. "I don't understand, Doctor. Can you explain in more detail?"

"Apparently, Senor Wright just remembers the people who don't give him a bad memory. Sorry if I offended you, Senor Edgeworth ... But, by the accident, you give a bad memory to him, so he can't remember who you are."

"Oh." said Edgeworth, confused what to say.

"Then…. Is Nick could remember Mr. Edgeworth eventually, Doctor?" asked Maya hopefully.

Dr. Canizares nodded with vigor. "Certain. As long as you often interact and chat with Senor Wright regularly, Senor Edgeworth. And remember, don't mention about that accident, don't let him know that you hit him with your car."

 _Often interact and chat with Wright regularly… Meanwhile, only look at me, Wright looked disgusted._ _Maybe I should just disappear from Wright's life from now on._ _Time to move on._ "Alright, I understand, Doctor." With a very forced sad smile, Edgeworth turned around, and left the hospital.

Maya stepped in again, and Phoenix still talking, splashing-jokes and laughing with Will Powers, Adrian Andrews, Max Galactica, Franziska, Larry, Pearls, and Gumshoe. Phoenix glanced at Maya, then asked,

"That. ugly. cravat. guy ... Is. He. Has gone?"

Maya nodded her head. She sighed with resignation, then asked, "Nick. Why are you being so rude to him? What did he do to you? You don't remember him, then why you didn't like him?"

"Car."

"Huh?" asked Maya. "What do you mean, Nick?"

"Everytime. He. Approached. Me. A. car. shadow. always. appeared," Phoenix stammered, then continued. "And. My. head. immediately. Hurt."

"Oh!" said Detective Gumshoe suddenly. "Maybe you finally remember the accident, pal!"

"Accident ...?" Phoenix asked, puzzled.

Maya give Detective Gumshoe a warning glare. But Detective Gumshoe was completely unaware of her, and replied,

"Yup, pal! Accident when Mr. Edgeworth hit you with his car!"

Maya moaned softly. And just now Doctor Canizares said that Nick not allowed to know about the accident. _Good job, Detective Gumshoe, good job! Nick will hate Mr. Edgeworth more now!_

Phoenix frowning his face. _Maya said that Edgeworth-guy is my best friend. If he's a close friend of mine, then_ _why he hit me with his car?_ _No wonder I disliked the man._

"So ... that. guy. who. made. me. hospitalized. here?"

Before Detective Gumshoe could answer, Maya snatched his hand and dragged him out of Phoenix's room. Maya stamped her foot to the floor impatiently.

"Uh-oh ... what's the matter, Miss Fey? Why are you suddenly look angry like that?" asked Detective Gumshoe nervously.

"Detective! You don't realize what you have told to Nick just now?"

"Huh? I just told about the accident ... And it's true, right? Mr. Edgeworth hit Wright with his car, but he didn't do it on purpose.."

 _Grrr!_ _The same old Detective Gumshoe._ _Clueless and clumsy as always._

"Detective Gumshoe! You see how rude Nick's behavior toward Mr. Edgeworth, and now, after you told him that Mr. Edgeworth hit Nick with his car, Nick will hate Mr. Edgeworth more, even before he remembered Mr. Edgeworth!"

Detective Gumshoe covered his mouth. "Gosh, Maya ... sorry ... I didn't think to there.."

Maya sighed with annoyance. "Oh well, everything happen, happen. We can only hope that Nick will quickly remember Mr. Edgeworth again."

Edgeworth stepped into the room which he provides for Phoenix when Phoenix lives with him. He looked around, and the room felt quiet and gloomy. He recalled the days when he read a bedtime story to Phoenix, sleeping with Phoenix, soothing Phoenix when Phoenix had a nightmare in the middle of the night. Phoenix is still alive, his memory is back, he'll be all right, but Edgeworth lose him. And, it turns out, Phoenix thinks him as his father is much better than Phoenix who don't remember him.

He felt ridiculous because he missed being called 'Papa' by Phoenix.

Edgeworth began unpacking the contents of the room. He packed Phoenix clothes, medicines, and Phoenix's therapy tools, for he delivers to Maya tomorrow, and to see Phoenix for the last time.

The next day, Edgeworth delivers all of Phoenix clothes, medicines, and therapy tools to the hospital. When he came, Phoenix still sleep soundly. Maya told Edgeworth that Phoenix will leave the hospital soon because his condition gets better day by day. Edgeworth felt happy and sad to hear this news, because Phoenix certainly won't to see him in his apartment. He placed a soft kiss on Phoenix's hand, who still asleep, he whispered before leaving,

"Goodbye, Wright. Till the day when we battle in courtroom again, when you've remember me again."

Unfortunately, those words never becomes a reality. Because he and Phoenix never had a chance to battle or working together to uncover the truth in the courtroom again.

Three days later, Phoenix finally allowed to go home by Doctor Canizares. He carry out respiratory therapy again during his last three days in the hospital, and miraculously, he was able to breathe normally again, and don't need to use a breathing hose everytime again. Even so, he still must follow the speech therapy and move his limbs therapy, because he still can't talk fluently and he still felt stiff when he move his right limbs.

Maya lives in his apartment right now, and accompanies Phoenix to carry out speech therapy and move his limbs therapy. Maya tried hard to make Phoenix remember Edgeworth again, she continuously show photographs of Phoenix in the courtroom, battle with Edgeworth in the courtroom, photo of post DL-6 trial, and when they were in elementary school, but Phoenix's reaction still same, he will clutching his head tightly, and muttering something about a red sports car. Maya didn't know how to make Phoenix remember Edgeworth again. Everyday, Maya also communicates with Edgeworth constantly, to secretly report Edgeworth on Phoenix's progress that very rapidly day by day. Phoenix was a little suspicious because the cost of his treatment, therapy, and medicines are very expensive, but Maya always said that everything has been paid, and when Phoenix asked from where Maya get the money for paid his treatment, medicines, Maya always awkwardly answered that she borrowed money from elders in Kurain.

Four months passed, Phoenix finally able to talk normally again, and can move his limbs, although he still have to walk with crutches. And, it's been four months too, Edgeworth and Phoenix didn't met each other. And Phoenix still doesn't remember who Edgeworth is. He also didn't know if Edgeworth had spent nearly US$ 300,000 for paid all of his treatments.

"Ugh, Nick, I'm hungry," complained Maya one day at the cold Sunday night. "And, the only food leftover on your refrigerator is an instant cup noodles.. Hufft… I'll be out for a while to buy hamburgers and hotdogs, okay, Nick? You wait here."

But Phoenix shook his head. "No, Maya. Let me do the shopping."

Maya put her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Nick! You're still sick, and it's freezing outside, you may not walking alone with crutches in a cold night like this!"

"You always take care of me and I always hassle you in these past few months, Maya! It's alright, let me do the shopping! Consider it as a sign of my gratitude, because of you, I can almost fully recover!"

 _Sign of a gratitude? Nick… if only you could know… It's not me that should given sign of a gratitude from you, but Mr._ _Edgeworth ... If Mr._ _Edgeworth didn't pay all of your treatment and medicines, you couldn't recover… I wish Mr. Edgeworth allowed me to tell him…_

"Nick, I'm not going to argue, you may not walk outside alone on a night like this!"

"I insist. If you don't allow me to do the shopping, I'll be mad at you and I won't talk with you for a month. How?" threatened Phoenix.

Maya crossed her arms, annoyed that she lost in this conversation. "All right, all right! Be careful and don't be too long."

Phoenix chuckled. "I promise. Don't worry, Maya."

Phoenix set off on foot towards the Walmart. However, when he finished shopping hamburgers and hot dogs, as he came out of Walmart, and walked around the street corner, five big men confronting him. The men were tattooed and had a very bushy beard. They laughed at Phoenix.

"Who are you? What do you want?" cried Phoenix hoarsely. The five men grinning, and they steps closer toward Phoenix. Phoenix's eyes widened in fear.

"Give me your money, Mr. Attorney," said the bearded man who has an eagle tattoo on his shoulder.

"I have no money!" cried Phoenix.

"Liar. Your clients are people like Will Powers, Max Galactica, and Matt Engarde. There's no way you don't have money! Steven!" The man snapped his fingers. Steven, the man's friend, stepped forward, and they began to beat Phoenix.

"Hh-help!" Phoenix tried to scream, but he couldn't scream loudly. The street was very quiet and dark.

Meanwhile, Edgeworth, who had just finished having dinner at a restaurant behind the street, and was about to walk to his car, wrinkling his face when he heard strange noises.

"H-he-lp ! Somebody! Any-body! H-help !"

He very recognized the voice. It can't be, it's like voice of ...

 _WRIGHT?_

Edgeworth turned around, and ran looking toward the voice's direction. And, it's true, Wright were beaten by five large men. For a moment, Edgeworth thought of calling police or Detective Gumshoe, but certainly will take long enough time before they arrived here. Then, without another thought, Edgeworth jump, approached all of them.

"Let him go!" shouted Edgeworth. He held the man's waist who beating Phoenix, and tried to slam the man. Although he knew that was so stupid, because the man's body was twice bigger than his body. The tattooed man pushed Edgeworth, then punching Edgeworth's stomach. Edgeworth fell to the street. Still groaning with pain, and the tattooed man kicked Edgeworth's face.

Phoenix squinted. _That cravat guy!_ _What was he doing here, trying to save me?_ He didn't like that cravat guy, but he can't let the man beaten many times. Phoenix fumbled, took his crutches again, then hit the tattooed man's head with his crutches. Angrily, the tattooed man slapped Phoenix's cheeks until Phoenix fell and hit a wood's corner that lie on the street. Although Phoenix has fell unconscious, but the man has not satisfied yet. The man swung his arm again, about to beat Phoenix again.

Edgeworth jumped up, and kicked the tattooed man's butt. He took a step forward, intending to kick the tattooed man's stomach, when suddenly...

DUK!

A knife stuck right on his chest.

Fresh blood flow, wetting his whole body, makes his white cravat turns red, and collided with the color maroon shirt he wore.

Edgeworth fell to his knees, and slowly closed his eyes.

When he woke up in a hospital bed again, as a result of his head collided with the wood, Phoenix finally remembered everything.

He remembered who Miles Edgeworth are.

He remembered how Edgeworth defended him at class trial.

He remembered how Edgeworth inspired him to become a lawyer.

He remembered how he and Edgeworth cooperated in the Will Powers, Matt Engarde, and Lana Skye trial to reveal the truth.

He remembered how he was being so rude when he didn't recognize Edgeworth.

And he wanted to apologize for his behavior. He wanted to apologize to Edgeworth.

But, it was too late.

 _He didn't make it._

When the doctor approached him and Maya, to say those three words, his world was collapsing. After an argument with the nurses and doctors, he finally allowed to see Edgeworth's corpse in the morgue. Trembling, Phoenix opened the white blanket which covering Edgeworth's entire body. It's no mistake. It is really Edgeworth, the best friend he ever had, lying in the morgue, because try to save him. If there are no a drop of dried blood that appeared on his lips corner, Edgeworth could mistaken for being asleep.

And Edgeworth were really asleep. Asleep, forever.

And he will never open his eyes again.

Phoenix's eyes staring blankly at Edgeworth's pale face continuously. The shadow of pain in Edgeworth's eyes when he poured him with water, spat on his face, and threw the My Little Pony Tail action figure Edgeworth had bought for him to Edgeworth's eyes, came to his mind.

Edgeworth didn't say goodbye to him.

Edgeworth didn't give a chance to him, for apologize for his sin.

And he was angry for it.

Phoenix squeezed Edgeworth's hospital gown.

"Is this how you atone your guilt, Edgey?" He whispered to Edgeworth's ear. Maybe Edgeworth will hear him. Or maybe not. He keep staring at his friend's corpse, hope he will open his eyes again, or move his head a bit. But his friend still asleep.

He shouted loudly, his screams echoed in the mortuary.

"EDGEEEEEEWOOOORTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHH !YOU BASTAAARDDDD!"

Edgeworth died one day before his birthday. And today, right on his birthday, Edgeworth will buried. It seems strange and unfair for Phoenix why the weather still sunny, the birds are still chirping, and butterflies are still fluttering. Edgeworth's killer was arrested shortly after he and Edgeworth was rushed to hospital, but Phoenix doesn't care. Edgeworth killers had been arrested, but it can't change the fact that Edgeworth had gone.

Edgeworth was gone.

His heart was getting crushed when he found a variety of hospital bills, medication, and his treatment costs, paid by Edgeworth from Edgeworth's desk drawer. He stared blankly at the bill.

 _'The cost of blood clot in brain surgery of Mr._ _Phoenix Wright, US $ 26,000._ _Paid by Mr._ _Miles Edgeworth.'_

 _'Cost of therapeutic apparatus for Mr._ _Phoenix Wright: Pedal Exerciser, finger and grip strengthening, $ 5,000 paid by Mr._ _Miles Edgeworth.'_

 _'The cost of Mr. Wright speech, respiratory, and walking therapy, US $1,200 paid by Mr._ _Miles Edgeworth.'_

 _'The cost of Mr._ _Phoenix Wright's hospitalization, US $ 900, paid by Mr._ _Miles Edgeworth.'_

' _Cost of Mr. Wright's medicines, US$ 2,000, paid by Mr. Miles Edgeworth.'_

And so on.

Phoenix squeezed all of the bill, his eyes stinging with tears now. Edgeworth didn't just leave without saying goodbye, didn't give him a chance to apologize, but Edgeworth didn't give him a chance to thank you either. Edgeworth also didn't give him a chance to reciprocate all of his money that he spend to make him make a full recovery.

He angry about it.

Edgeworth's house filled with mourners, all wearing black. Phoenix could see familiar faces, such as The Judge, The Canadian Judge, Lana and Ema, Will Powers, Larry, Lotta Hart, Adrian Andrews, Iris, and an unfamiliar faces as well, like a teenage girl who wears gloves and a lock shaped-hairpin, a woman judge with brown hair, and a man with a face like a wolf. All wanted to gives their last respects to Edgeworth, the genius prosecutor, who always sided with the truth, and finally died due to rescue his friend.

Endlessly the mourners murmuring words of comfort on Phoenix's ear, and patted his back. Maya, whose her face and eyes were very red now, clinging to his arm, she constantly whispered, 'This is not your fault, Nick, this is not your fault'. Phoenix couldn't hear clearly what Maya and the mourners say, he just stared blankly at Edgeworth's body who lying peacefully in the coffin. He hopes Edgeworth suddenly jump out of the coffin, then chuckle, and wagged his finger as he used to do while in the courtroom, and said how they're ridiculous because weep of him. But he remembered that Edgeworth never joke. Edgeworth didn't like to make jokes. And Edgeworth will remain asleep there, inside the coffin. Forever. Peacefully.

Franziska then came, and unexpectedly by Phoenix, she cried hysterically when she saw her adopted brother lying dead in the coffin.

"It's not him! It's not him! It's not him!" cried Franziska repeatedly. Maya must hold Franziska's waist firmly to calm her down. "Miles Edgeworth you foolish little brother, why you let someone stab you?! Today is your birthday, we should celebrate, not buried you! This is not him! IT'S NOT HIM!"

Some of the mourners help to soothe Franziska, until finally she calmed down and sat in silence.

Sebastian Debeste, one of Edgeworth's students, create a slideshow video of Edgeworth's photographs when he still alive, and showed the video before Edgeworth buried, as a final tribute to Edgeworth.

 _It's been a long day ..._ _Without you, my friend._ _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.._  
Wiz Khalifa – See You Again chanting songs starts the slideshow video. The first photograph appeared in the video are Edgeworth's photo in his first trial, crossed his arms in the defendant's lobby.

 _Damn, who knew?_ _All the planes we flew, good things we have been through?_ _That I'd be standin 'right here talkin' to you 'bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh .._

Slide of the second photo, is a photo of Phoenix in Edgeworth's car. Phoenix sat beside Edgeworth, Edgeworth's face staring at the camera, and he looked very annoyed. Phoenix laughed weakly. He remembered this photo very well. This photo was taken when he was forced Edgeworth to join watch movies with him and Larry at the cinema, and Larry who took this photo.

 _How can we not talk about family when the family is all that we got?_ _Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side, and now you gonna be with me for the last ride…_

The third slide is a photo of Edgeworth with Phoenix, Lotta, Maya, Larry, when they successfully reveal the mystery of the DL-6 case and holding the inscription 'VICTORY'. After that, the photo slide alternately changed of Edgeworth's photo with Raymond Shields, then switch to Edgeworth's photo with Kay Faraday, where Kay grips his cravat, then change to photo of Edgeworth ruffled Sebastian's hair, he looks very fatherly in the photo.

All mourners wiped their eyes with tissues after done watch the video. All of them stood up, and get ready to escorted Edgeworth to his final resting place.

Phoenix, Maya, and Franziska stood in front of the group. Phoenix holding Edgeworth's framed photograph very tightly, he felt like he was hugging Edgeworth now.

"And today... we will deliver Mr. Miles Edgeworth to his final resting place. Mr. Miles Edgeworth, the genius prosecutor, never cares about victory like prosecutor in common, he only care with justice and truth. A very great man, very kind, with a big heart…. No wonder why so many people respected him. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Miles Edgeworth, our beloved friend, brother, and mentor." The preacher ended his short speech.

When the coffin puts into the soil, Phoenix could not stand anymore. He knelt on the ground, and began to sob loudly. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, in a trembling voice she whispered, "Nick, stop, please, stop."

After done buried Edgeworth, and the mourners laying flowers on Edgeworth's grave, all of them go. Only Phoenix who still cry in front of Edgeworth's grave and Maya who still accompany him.

"Nick, come on." persuaded Maya. "Come on, Nick, we can't stay here all day long."

With great difficulty, Phoenix stood up, and put a bouquet of white roses in front of Edgeworth's headstone. He then whispered,

"Let the light guide your way, hold on the memory as you go, Edgey."

After done, Phoenix nodded to Maya, then they prepare to go home. As he walked toward the car, Phoenix incessantly wiping his eyes with his shirt's sleeve.

The wind suddenly blows hard, and waving Phoenix and Maya's hair.

 _"Stop it."_

Phoenix lifted his head from his hand, and turned around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?"

 _"Don't cry."_

That voice ... it's impossible ...

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix whispered hoarsely. He looked around, expecting to see Edgeworth's spirit appeared in front of him, but what he felt was only the wind blows getting tight.

 _"Raise your heads up._ _I don't like to see you cry on me, Wright."_

Phoenix raised and straigthened his head. He turned his head back toward Edgeworth's tombstone, and whispered,

"Forgive My Sin."

 **End**


End file.
